Hiei And Kurama's Adventures
by Otaku Hoshi
Summary: The story takes place after Yu Yu Hakusho ended. Hiei returns from to Makai to Ningenkai, and sees Kurama, who has missed him so... Hiei X Kurama Yusuke X Keiko Kuwabara X Yukina and Jin X Touya (barely any of them)
1. Hiei Returns From Makai PART 1

Hiei and Kurama's Adventures Chapter One:  Hiei Returns From Makai

In the crowded streets of Ningenkai (also known as The Human World), a little youkai with the name of Hiei was walking.  _It's been four years since I was here in Ningenkai.  One year since I saw Yusuke, two years since I saw Kurama, and four years since I saw that fool, Kuwabara.  It's noisy here.  Not at all like Makai._  Hiei thought to himself.  He continued walking, listening to the sounds of this place that he despised so much…. Especially after spending four years in that quiet Makai.  He had gone through a lot of training with Mukuro, and he had enjoyed it.  He wished to be back there…  _Also four years since I saw Yukina…. Where is she now, I wonder?_.  She had been the reason he had come back.  Too many stupid places here.  Too many baka ningen…  The sent of flowers surrounded the area he was in.  A person with long, red hair caught his eyes.  _It's Kurama!_   Kurama didn't notice him, for he was looking for a new rose to be his Rose Whip.  He wanted a nice big red one, like always.  Kurama did look different, though.  His hair was way longer.  All the way down to his bottom ^_^.  His ear tails were longer too.  Hiei thought about that.  _Kurama with hair that long?  It doesn't exactly fit._  Finally Kurama noticed him.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted out, tears coming down his cheeks (happy tears, of course!)   

"Why is he so happy?" Hiei thought, while Kurama ran faster than ever toward him, them came to a screeching halt, not wanted to run into that little youkai, who would easily fall down if he did, because of his height…

"I thought you might never come back to Ningenkai.  I am so glad you did." Kurama said, still crying.

"I wasn't going to…" Hiei replied calmly, "Mukuro said I could stay there, or come back here.  I was going to stay with her, but then I remembered I had important business here."

"Oh? And what business would that be?" Kurama asked.  He could not help it, he was very curious about why Hiei would change is mind about never coming back to Ningenkai again.  It must be important.

"This." Hiei said, holding up one of his two identical necklaces, both made from a Koorime gem.  "You stupidly would not accept my offer to give this back to her for me."  He was, of course, talking about his sister, Yukina, and Kurama knew, because Hiei had asked him before to give it back to her for him.

"That's because you are her brother, and I think you should tell her."  Kurama said, still crying…

"Ch, I won't." Hiei replied, very annoyed.  He glanced at Kurama, whom he had been avoiding looking right at.  Kurama was still crying.  Hiei felt very uncomfortable with Kurama crying, and he didn't know why.  _Maybe because he hasn't seen me in a very long time.  Yes, that was definitely it.  _But, he did wipe Kurama's tears away on one cheek with his hand.  "Stop crying.  It doesn't suit you.  You are supposed to be strong, you are my old partner."  He held his hand there for a few seconds, and then very fast he put his hand down. 

Kurama decided to change the subject.  What would Hiei like to do before he sees Yukina?  _Hiei has always liked Yusuke… I will take him to him!_  So, he asked Hiei, "Do you want to see Yusuke?  He is married to Keiko now."

"I guess so," said Hiei, pretending not to be interested, but he was.

"All right! Let's go!  Then after that, I will take you to Yukina!"  Kurama said happily.

"Hn."  Was Hiei's reply.

I hope you liked it! My chapters are short, I know.  Keep reading PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! If you do, I will read and review all of your stories!!!! PLEASE I BEG YOU!!! I HAVE WANTED PEOPLE TO READ THIS STORY SINCE FOREVER!!!!!   And I promise, it will get better.  Way more funny.  I promise you, I really do.  If nobody is satisfied in the end, I will go hit my head on a wall and say "I'm sorry everybody if I have wasted your precious time!!!", and I mean it.  But, please give my story a little more of a chance.  See you VERY soon!!!!

NOTE LATER ON:  Hi!  I am going back and editing a little bit.  It won't be too much better, but it will be a little better.  Enjoy the improvement as best you can ^.~  And the reason the style is different in this one than my others is because this isn't from the top of my head…  I drew this one before I wrote it (for all you new comers into the story (if there are any)  


	2. Hiei Returns From Makai PART 2

Hiei and Kurama's Adventures Chapter 2:  Hiei Returns From Makai Part 2

Hiei was following Kurama to Yusuke and Keiko's house.  He was thinking to himself, about really the only difference in Kurama:  His hair. _His hair is so long.  He should cut it.  I liked it best one year ago.  Not really short, like when I first met him, but not so long.  I shouldn't be thinking about Kurama's hair. WHY am I thinking about Kurama's hair?  And after he shows me where Yukina is, and I give her the necklace, I am going back to Makai.  I am going to stay with Mukuro.  She seemed happy when I was with her.  And what was that she did before I left?_

FLASHBACK:  Mukuro and Hiei were right outside Mukuro's castle.  They were just talking about Hiei going back to Ningenkai, to give Yukina's necklace back.  Mukuro bent over, and kissed Hiei on the cheek.  "Good luck, Hiei," is what she said.  Hiei didn't know what a kiss was.  "And thank you again for getting the chain off of my wrist."  

"Hn."  Hiei started to leave.  

"One more thing," Mukuro said.  "Are you coming back?"

"I might.  Don't get your hopes up, but don't be surprised if I do."  He turned away.  _I am, but I won't tell her.  I won't tell her for two reasons.  One is I don't want her to know until I come back, though I don't know why.  And the other is I might not.  I don't see why I won't, though._  Hiei walked away from Mukuro, not turning back.  The cold Makai brushed across his fragile face.  _When would be the next time I feel this air?_  

Mukuro knew something would happen, and he might not come back.  In fact, she was sure of it.  But for some reason she could feel she would see him again… You can, when you are in love with somebody.  She wondered if Hiei felt the same way...  Or if there was maybe another reason for his leaving the Makai…

BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME:  Hiei remembered that goodbye.  Something he only had to do with Kurama before.  _I will go back to Makai.  I don't care if anybody says I shouldn't.  Yusuke, Kuwabara, anyone.  Even Kurama, I guess.  But… How happy was he, really, when I came back?  He must have been very happy, because he was crying.  I have never seen him cry before._  He was still following Kurama.  He noticed how gracefully Kurama moved.  He was just watching in his graceful ways, and then decided he didn't like watching Kurama.  He thought about Makai, and his favorite tree there.  Tall, nice view, smelled good, what was there not to like?  Hiei and Kurama arrived at Yusuke's house a few minutes later.

"We are here," Kurama told Hiei.  Kurama wrung the doorbell, and Keiko answered it.  Hiei didn't recognize her at first.  Her hair was very long too!  

"Kurama-san!  Hiei! How nice to see you!  And Hiei, I haven't seen you since forever!  YUSUKE!!!" She called, "Kurama and Hiei are here to see you!"

Yusuke came running down the stairs.  "Is that really you, Hiei?!?!?!" He shouted.  He ran over to him, and picked him up with his arm.  He gave him a very tight hug, and Hiei's feet were off the floor by a lot.  "It's good to see you, Hiei!"

"Baka! Put me down, before I fry you!" Hiei yelled.

Yusuke put him down, after that comment.  Hiei gave him a death glare.  Yusuke was just smiling at him, however.  _He's exactly the same!  _Hiei thought in anger, yet satisfaction._  He even looks the same.  He better not try to-_ Then a certain thought struck him (ok, there is this one picture on the internet, of Yusuke trying to kiss Hiei, Hiei is shoving him away, Kurama is smiling, and Kuwabara is giving a somewhat peace sign.  So, this next part refers to that picture.).  Yusuke had tried to do to him what Mukuro had done to him!  He decided he would ask Kurama about it a little later.

Yeah, I know, it's not the best, but it will get better.  About the Mukuro and Hiei thing, I believe Mukuro is in love with Hiei, but Hiei does not love her.  So, there is not going to be a pairing with those two, so don't worry.  I am really sorry if this story does not make sense to some people out there, it does take place after Yu*Yu*Hakusho has ended.  Mukuro comes in the very last case.  I have the whole series, so I am pretty good with characters and series.  (Hell, I bet you are too!  Fans read the stuff on the internet, right?) You can get it off of Ebay and Discountanimedvd.com, in case some of you guys want it.  Thank you for reading!!!! PLEASE READ MORE!!! MORE TO COME EXTREIMLY SOON, SINCE I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME!!!  To fanfiction.net readers:  I JUST STARTED THIS SITE SO DON'T YELL!!!  No flames…  Flames will be used to give Hiei more power for his Jaou-Ensatsu-Kokuryuha, and he'll use it to burn his enemies AND YOU'LL DIE ALONG WITH THEM!  You can criticize nicely, though ^.^  And believe me, this story gets way better.  Like everything about it gets better.  But when I first wrote it I was a bad writer, so just keep reading kudasai! 


	3. Hiei Returns From Makai PART 3

Hiei and Kurama's Adventures Chapter 3:  Hiei Returns From Makai PART 3

Hiei and Kurama had a hard time getting out of Yusuke's house, because he wouldn't stop asking Hiei questions.  About Mukuro, for instance.  Yusuke had decided Hiei had a crush on her, no matter how much Hiei yelled at him.  But Hiei and Kurama did eventually get out of there.  But Yusuke had gotten a hold of Hiei again and was rubbing is hand in Hiei's hair really hard (I forget what that's called ^_^), and Hiei's hair was very messed up.  Hiei was VERY mad and annoyed.  He thought it was Kurama's fault, and that Kurama and Yusuke had planed the whole thing (how could that be possible? Oh well…).  "Why didn't you tell me he would do that?!"  Hiei yelled at Kurama when they finally got out of Yusuke's house.  "You planed that!"  Kurama didn't mind, he knew Hiei was just angry.  He was just smiling, so Hiei continued yelling.  "You had better take me to Yukina right now, because you didn't tell me about your stupid plan!"

Kurama was smiling sweetly as if nothing happened.  Of course Hiei was pissed!  _Of course we didn't plan that.  But it's funny having Hiei think that.  I won't say anything.  But, when Yusuke started, I thought it was cute, so I didn't stop Yusuke_.

FLASHBACK: Yusuke doing that hand in hair thing whatever.  "Hahaa!! You crazy bastard! Why didn't you come back sooner?" Yusuke shouted, while laughing.

BACK TO PRESENT TIME:  Kurama couldn't help remembering that.  Hiei was having fun, whether Hiei would admit it or not.  _It was cute!  And Yusuke was having so much fun!  That is a good memory._  Kurama waited for about 15 more seconds, and Hiei was quiet.  He said, "It doesn't matter, Hiei.  It's already happened.  I'll take you to Yukina now."

"Hn."  Hiei said, not wanting to keep yelling, it just wasn't in him to do that.  Though he was still ticked.  _At least he'll take me to Yukina now.  Good.  The sooner, the better.  I want to go back to Makai_.  He wanted to say that, but he didn't feel like talking.  Or yelling.  That is, until Kurama said this next thing…

"She is really happy now.  She is married to Kuwabara!" Kurama exclaimed.

Hiei at first just stared at nothing.  Then he snapped out of it.  "What?" he said, obviously very mad.  Kurama then realized the mistake he had just made.  He tried to say something to make it better, but he couldn't think of anything to say except for to just answer Hiei. 

"I said Kuwabara and Yukina are married, and that she is very happy."  Hiei didn't believe him.  He could not believe Yukina, his sister, would fall for a fool such as Kuwabara… So, he decided Kurama was lying.  But why would Kurama lie about something like that? 

"I want to know the truth, tell me the truth!" Hiei yelled.  He grabbed Kurama by the shirt collar.

"I did tell you the truth, Hiei.  Kuwabara and Yukina are married.  I just thought you would be happy to know that she is happy."  Hiei luckily released Kurama.

"She will have to find another way to be happy, because I am going to kill Kuwabara."

"But she really is happy, you know." Kurama said, very upset, because he really was happy that Kuwabara and Yukina were going to get married. Yukina was truly happy!  You could tell at their wedding.  And he had never seen his carrot top friend any happier.  "Don't you want her to be happy?" Was all he could really find to say then.

"I have never liked Kuwabara, anyway.  Even if I want Yukina to be happy, I don't want her to be happy with Kuwabara.  And what about me? I would have to be Kuwabara's brother in law!"  Kurama could not find anything to say, so they just kept walking.  They reached Kuwabara's house, where Yukina was staying.  Nobody was there. 

Even so, Kurama said, "We are here."

"No one is here" replied Hiei, knowing Kurama knew that.  "Listen, Kurama.  I was going to go back to Makai anyway, after I give Yukina the neclace.  Please give it back to her for me.  I hate begging, and saying the word please, but I really want to go back."

Kurama thought a minute, and then, got a brilliant idea, that only a genius such as himself could think of.  "All right Hiei, I have made my decision.  If you stay just one week in Ningenkai, with me, I will do anything that you want, even give Yukina the necklace."

"All right," Hiei agreed immediately.  "I didn't want to give it back to her myself, anyway.  There is also something I wanted to ask you."  Hiei leaned forward, and stood on his tipi-toes, and kissed Kurama on the cheek.  "What does that mean?"  Was what he said.  Kurama just started blushing, a lot.  "Well?" said Hiei, annoyed.  

"Huh?" said Kurama.

"What does it mean?" said Hiei again.

"Well, you definitely don't want to do that to everybody.  It's a way of expressing emotion.  If you do that on the cheek, which you just did, I guess it's all right.  It's telling somebody you care for them dearly."  Kurama said, still blushing.

"Then why were you blushing so much?" asked Hiei, innocently.

"Well, I mean you really care for them dearly."  Kurama said, still blushing.

"Then why did you say it was alright?"  Hiei wanted to make sure he knew.  And he was getting mad.

"All right, it's called a kiss and it basically means that you love somebody."  Kurama replied, blushing, but he spoke seriously.

_Then does that mean that Yusuke and Mukuro both love me?_  It was Hiei's turn to blush!

That is the end of "Hiei Returns From Makai".  Not the whole series of course, just this part.  The next part is going to be called Going Around Ningenkai With A Bishonen Boy And A Little Youkai!  Yeah, long name.  Thank you for sticking with me! Question for fun: Who plays Hiei's voice in Japanese?

Answer: Nobuyuki Hiyama.

PLEASE KEEP READING! AND REVIEW! SO FAR I HAVE ZERO REVIEWS AND I AM WORKING SO HARD!!!!

NOTE LATER:  Still sucks after editing…  Oh well I am still going to.  Answer to Koritsune Dragonrider:  Because I hated my bad spelling and stuff .  I am gonna revise We'll Never Know…  too.  I didn't think anyone liked it the way it was before…


	4. Going Around Ningenkai With A Bishounen ...

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter 4:  Going Around Ningenkai With A Bishonen Boy And A Little Youkai PART 1

Kurama was asleep, in his own room.  Hiei had agreed to meet up with him every morning when Kurama woke up, and leave him when Kurama went to sleep.  Hiei was probably outside somewhere by Kurama's house… Maybe.  Maybe not, I don't even know (even though I wrote this.  Just make it up yourself on where he is ^_^).  But he was asleep.  Kurama was having a very strange dream…

"Hi…ei…Hie...i...Hiei…" Is what Kurama was saying in is sleep, and he didn't usually talk in his sleep.  He was also crying.

IN KURAMA'S DREAM:  "I have decided to give Yukina's necklace back by myself, and I have already given it back.  As for you, you can go and get killed for all I care.  All I care about is Yukina and Makai." Hiei said.  Then he started laughing, very evilly. 

"Hiei wait!  Come back!  I love you, Hiei! Come back!" Kurama shouted at Hiei, who walked away and didn't turn back.  Kurama was crying in his dream, too.  

OUT OF KURAMA'S DREAM:  "Hiei!"  Kurama shouted out loud, as he awoke with a start.  He sat up immediately.  "It was just a dream," he said to himself, quietly.  His mother, Shiori, and his little brother, Shuichi, had heard him call 'Hiei' but they thought it was something he learned in school, in another language.  Even so, his mother was worried.  Shuichi wasn't, though, but he did care for Kurama, though he thought his name was also Shuichi.  Well, that is his name, at least in Ningenkai.

"Shuichi! Are you alright?" His mother called from downstairs.

"Shuichi-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Called Shuichi from the kitchen, where he and his stepmother were.

"Yes, I am fine, Kaasan!  I will be down in a minute!"  Kurama called back.  _At least I'm fine now that I know it was a dream_, Kurama thought to himself.  _But even if it was a dream, why… Did I say I love Hiei?  I don't, right?  He has a nice name, he's funny, fun to tease, I've known him a long time, I think and wonder about him a lot, I do have to admit he's cute…  He's my best friend, I do feel sorry for him sometimes, he is a brilliant fighter, he's really strong, master of a lot of fighting styles, and though he has a bad attitude, it's an attractive one.  But do I love him?  I don't know.  It definitely wouldn't be right, but…  No, I don't think I do.  It was just a dream.  Yet, I wonder if that dream meant something._  

Kurama went downstairs (after he got dressed, of course), and to the kitchen.  Shiori put his breakfast in front of him.  It was one of Kurama's favorites, but he wasn't hungry.  He watched Shiori and Shuichi eat.  His stepfather was already at work.  

"Shuichi!  Guess what? I helped make breakfast!"  Shuichi said. 

"Then I will cherish it all, all right?"  Kurama said, with a big grin.  He ate a few bites, and it was delicious.  But he just wasn't hungry.  He glanced out the window.  He saw Hiei looking at him from a tree.  Kurama remembered their deal:  Hiei would join up with him as soon as Kurama woke up.  Kurama had been the one to make up those rules.  But he knew Hiei would not come in, if Shuichi and Shiori were close by.  Kurama had to go outside, before Hiei decided Kurama didn't care, and run off somewhere.  He didn't know if Hiei would actually do this, but he couldn't be sure.  So, he quickly ate the rest of the breakfast, thanked Shuichi and Shiori, and told them he was going to take a walk, because the day looked so nice.  

Kurama ran outside to Hiei.  

"Baka.  You want me to be with you as soon as you wake up, but you want to be with your ningen family at the same time."  Hiei said.

"Sorry, Hiei.  I forgot…"

"You forgot?"  Hiei said, angry.  He could not believe he had just seen Kurama, and already Kurama had forgot about him.  He had no clue Kurama had just dreamed about him, and was so confused the dream.  

"Listen, Hiei.  I will meet you at Sakura Park in exactly one hour.  Wait for me there.  I promise I will not forget you, I just need to get ready.  I will be there.  If I am late, then I give you permission to chase people around."  Kurama said.

"Why would I do that.  What is the point in chasing them if I cannot kill them?  It's pointless. I will wait for you, however.   "  Hiei said.  Hiei really was interested in chasing those creatures, however.  Maybe he would remove his band that protected the Jagan, and scare all of the ningen children.  That sounded amusing.  He smirked at the idea, and Kurama noticed Hiei smirking.

"What are you smirking for, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hn.  Nothing."  Hiei said, as he jumped into a tree, and then another, and out of site.

Ok!  Just a reminder:  These characters are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi, I did not create them.  Just a reminder.  0.0 did I need that line? Keep reading! I will update in an hour or so!  Please keep reading, I beg you! And don't forget to review!  I want to thank the three people who have replied. ^_^ I THANK YOU 100,000,000 TIMES!!! 


	5. Going Around Ningenkai With A Bishounen ...

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter Five:  Going Around Ningenkai With A Bishonen Boy And A Little Youkai PART 2

Hiei was wondering around Sakura Park.  Kurama had one minute before he was late, and Hiei could run around chasing ningens.  Hiei secretly hoped Kurama would just be five minutes late, so he could just scare some ningen people.  But he was still getting annoyed with the sounds of ningens.  He had one minute left to complain inside his head, so he would.  _All right, where is that crazy fox?_  He thought, _He was supposed to meet me here.  Hopefully he didn't forget.  He probably did.  Only 30 seconds till he's late…_ Time went by.  10 seconds… 20 seconds… 25 seconds… and then, he saw, well, someone.  He thought it looked like Kurama, but it wasn't.  It was a girl.  She was leaning against a gate.  She had the same color of hair as Kurama, but it was tied up in a high ponytail.  Her hair was long, but he couldn't tell if it was the same length as Kurama.  There was a rose in her hair where the little band was that tied her hair.  She had green eyes.  There was a remarkable resemblance to her and Kurama.  Hiei walked closer to her, but tried to make it not so obvious.  When he was almost close enough to see her face, he remembered now, that he could chase ningens around.  Why not her?  He decided she would be his first target.  Hiei started running up to her, and she didn't move.  

She glanced up, and said "Hello! Hiei!"  Hiei stopped running. He was still getting closer.  He thought it might be Kurama, but he didn't want to say anything like 'you're late.  I was about to chase ningens' to a stranger.  He decided to stay cautious.

"Do I know you?"  Hiei asked, sounding annoyed, on purpose.

"If your name is Hiei Jaganshi, then I know you.  And you would know me."  The girl said.

Hiei thought she must be a demon in disguise.  Yes, she was definitely a demon.  He could sense demon energy.  He didn't feel like pulling off the band on his forehead, so he couldn't tell if he knew this person or not.  "Are you some demon from Makai?"  

"Of course!  You know me!  In my demon form, I am Youko Kurama!"  This person said, who claimed to be Kurama.  Hiei believed him, or her, but decided to stay cautious.  

"So you are Kurama."  Hiei said.  Why did he not just believe this person?  It was like there was a spell or something!

"Yes!"  Kurama said, not knowing why Hiei was doing this to him.  He should be able to see and feel his ki as Kurama!

"All right, then why is your hair up?"  Was all Hiei could find to say.

"I did it for two reasons," Kurama replied.  "One is because we are going to be going around a lot, and I want to keep the hair off of my neck.  And the other, well, don't you think it would be strange to see two boys going shopping?"

"I guess."  Hiei replied, not knowing really what shopping was, but he just went with what Kurama was saying.

"So, I am going to pretend to be your older sister!  And you are going to be my younger brother!  And I am taking you out shopping!  Make sense?"  Kurama said, grinning.

"Brother and sister?  We don't look a thing alike."  Hiei said.  He really did wonder why he didn't recognize Kurama.  He had seen him with his hair up before.  He had never seen it up with Kurama's new long hair, but it should not have made a difference.  He thought he just forgot what Kurama looked like with the ponytail.  He thought it was pointless Kurama did this, because everybody else would just know it was him.  They would just think he was gay, because of the flower and everything.  Hiei did not like this, but didn't say anything to Kurama.  Then another thought struck him:  Kurama could have used that flower as a disguising plant!  They had this powder stuff in Makai, and you put it on a plant, and put it somewhere on you, and then nobody will recognize you.  Kurama must have used that, and thought Hiei would still recognize him.  

"Not all siblings look alike, you know."  Kurama said.

"It doesn't matter.  Let's just go."  Hiei said, annoyed.

"This is the first stop."  Kurama said.  Hiei looked up at the building.  It said something in big letters.  GAP is what they read.  Hiei didn't know what to say.  He had heard of this place.  This was a… clothes store.  He felt like he would die.

Thank you for reading!  If you haven't yet, please review!  Ok, I don't know if they sell boy's clothes at GAP.  They do, right?  Well, even if they don't, just pretend they do. They do in this story, k?  I have something to say to the people who reviewed:  THANK YOU AGAIN 

Sini was posting from my computer, that's why it says I posted a review, but it really wasn't me, it was my friend, Sini.  Bye-Chu!


	6. Going Around Ningenkai With A Bishounen ...

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter Six:  Going Around Ningenkai With A Bishonen Boy And A Little Youkai PART 3

NOTE:  First of all, my chapters are going to start to be way longer.  I didn't know how much 500,000 byts were, and that's how much space mideaminor.org told me to use per chapter.  Now that I know I can use a lot of space (I know from reading a lot of other fan fiction, and their sizes), my chapters are going to be way longer.  There will be no more PARTS, just chapter names.  OK?  But, this also means I cannot get chapters up as fast.  I will update often, just not as often, because it will take longer to type.  Ok, yeah.

NOTE #2:  In this story, Kurama has his own fan club at school ^_^  scary, but even boys are in it.  But mostly girls.  And they have these "club shirts".  That says I LOVE (written as a heart) Shuichi!  

Kurama and Hiei were about to enter the store, when two girls from Kurama's fan club walked up to the store. They were giggling, and, of course talking about "Shuichi".  They didn't notice Hiei or Kurama, so they were talking rather loudly, and both Kurama and Hiei could hear them.  One had blond hair, tied in pigtails.  The other had dark hair, and it was long.  They were both warring makeup, but it was hard to tell, because they were not right up next to them.

"Oh!  He's so CUTE!!!!  I want to just… touch him!" said one.

"I know what you mean.  But, WHERE do you want to touch him?"  The other asked.  They both started giggling.  

"Kurama, I would be watching your back if I were you."  Hiei said.  Kurama just gulped, his face VERY red.  "They are from your fan club.  I can tell because of their shirts.  Let's hope they don't realize your Shuichi."

Hiei and Kurama entered the store, and the girls walked away, into the ladies section.  Kurama and Hiei headed towards the boys section.

"There are way to way to many different clothes here.  They should just have maybe three different selections.  It would be easier." Hiei said, annoyed with all of these different colors.  There wasn't very much black.

"Well, it is a clothes store, Hiei.  Which pair do you want to try on first?"  Kurama said.

"I don't want to where these things!  They would look hideous!  Plus, we are in the children's section!  They have pictures of **Dragonball Z** and **Yu-Gi-Oh!** characters on them!"  Hiei said.

"Sorry, Hiei.  The regular men's section would have clothes that are too big for you.  I will try to find some that don't have anime characters on them."  Kurama said, laughing at the fact that Hiei knew what **Dragonball Z** and **Yu-Gi-Oh!** was.  He wanted to ask how Hiei knew about these shows, but decided to just let that slide.  He would not make Hiei even madder.

"PLEASE KURAMA!!!"  Hiei yelled.  He sounded really upset.  Kurama wasn't having much luck finding any clothes that didn't have **DBZ**, **Yu-Gi-Oh!**, **Poke Mon**, or something.  Even clothes words with words on them.  Like, 'You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're all the same.'  He didn't think Hiei would like any clothes with words or pictures on them.  So, he just picked the clothes that had the clearest shirts on them.  The problem was most of those clothes were white.  He did have luck with pants.  Just some jeans… Another problem.  Hiei probably would not like that tightness.  He got them a few sizes to big to solve that.  Yup, he got some underwear too.  And socks…  And some shoes from the shoes section, which took a while.

"They are too tight!"  Hiei would yell.  "They make my feet look big!"  "Not wide enough."  "They smell bad." "To small." "I don't like these ones." "To flashy." "Has anime characters on them."  Are some things Hiei might say to Kurama.  That poor Youko… Having such a burden as that cute lil' Hiei!  Though, he didn't mind.

Kurama did get Hiei into the clothes, and shoes.  Not bad.  He still wore his necklaces.  He wore a white shirt! 0.o And a dark blue jacket over it.  Blue jeans that were tied with a belt, and were rolled up at the end, because they were a bit big.  White socks (but they could not be seen), and some white sneakers.  Hiei was pissed.

"Kurama, you just wasted your money.  I am going back to Makai after this week, remember?"  Hiei was about ready to explode (even his face was all red), but he was trying to play it cool, as always.  Kurama tried to pretend he didn't notice.

"Yes, but I want to remember this week, and I don't care how much money I spend.  Let's go to the next stop."  Was Kurama's reply.  They headed to the exit, and sadly, they ran into the fan girls who were also just about to leave. They were giggling, and one of them noticed Kurama.  They didn't see through his disguise to easily, though.  But, they, like Hiei, noticed similarities.

"Excuse me, but are you related to Shuichi Minamino?"  The pig tailed one said.

_Way to much makeup_.  Hiei thought, with a scowl.

"Um, we are cousins, heh heh" Kurama said, with a sweatdrop. He tried to sound like a girl. Not to hard, he already sounds like one!  His seiyuu is a girl, at least in Japanese.  Then they noticed Hiei.

"And who's this cutey?  He is so cute."  The same girl said.  Hiei just stared at her.  He had never seen something so pathetic.  Kurama put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. 

"My younger brother!"  Kurama exclaimed.

"Well, nice meeting you, Shuichi's cousin's!"  The pigtailed girl (again) said.  Then, she stopped leaving, and turned towards them again.  "Say, you look a lot like Shuichi.  How could you be cousins?  You look, like, identical."

"I'm not really sure why we look so identical.  We have to go.  Sayonara!"  Kurama said, hurriedly.  They left, and so did the fan girls.  Hiei heard them saying something like 'we should make a fan club for that one Shuichi cousin.  The small one, with the black hair.  He was adorable!  I wonder if he is small in ALL places!" giggle giggle…  Hiei gulped.  His face went red.  He decided to change the subject, slightly.  He looked at Kurama.

"They must not be such big Shuichi fans.  They didn't know it was you."  Hiei said.

"You didn't realize it was me as well, Hiei.  You must not like me."  Kurama said, looking down at that little Koorime.

"Hn.  You act different.  I might not like you, now.  Even if I used to."  Hiei said, not looking at Kurama's face while he said that.

"I… I will… try to act the same then, Hiei." Kurama said, feeling a bit hurt.

"You can start acting more normal by first taking off your ridiculous disguise, that you made with that rose.  You put on the disguising powder from Makai on that flower."  Hiei said.

"Imagine if I hadn't put on my disguise.  What would have happened with those fan girls?"  Kurama asked.

"I guess your right.  Then just start acting like you used to, and not so stupid."

"I'll try…" _I thought I did act the same as always… _Kurama and Hiei were just walking, in silence.

_I didn't mean he couldn't talk.  I really actually want him to.  I don't like just walking silently with Kurama.  But what can I do?  __Maybe…  _"Kurama, I'm hungry."  Hiei said.

"Are you serious?"  So, Kurama took Hiei to a restaurant.  "All right, while I get the food, you get the table.  Get one for just two people."

"Hn."  Hiei said.  He went looking for a table, as Kurama had commanded him to do so.  He found three tables with only two seats.  He liked the one in the corner, by the window.  But there were already people sitting there.  Hiei walked up to the two people sitting there. "Give up those seats, now."  Hiei commanded.  His Jagan Eye possessed the two ningen people, and they got up, and threw away their food, and walked out of the building.  "Pathetic Ningens."  Kurama had seen the whole thing.  He stood there, holding the food, with a sweatdrop. 

I didn't mean he would steal the seats…  "Hiei, what were you doing?"  Kurama said, as he walked up to Hiei. 

"Getting tables just like you said."  Hiei replied, looking very innocent, like he did nothing wrong.

_For some reason…  That look he gives me makes me want to forgive him…  _Kurama thought, blushing.  "It's alright, Hiei.  Never mind."  They ate, and were just about to leave when…  "Hiei, I have something I think you will like."

"What is it?  It had better be good, and hurry.  I am not in the mood for surprises."  Kurama held out a stick.  It had the word GUM on it.   "What is it?"  Hiei asked.

"It's called gum."

"What do you do with it?"

"It's a food.  Well, actually it's candy.  You put it in your mouth, and you chew it.  But you can't swallow it.  It's very sweet.  Try it!"  He handed the gum to Hiei, who began to chew it!  "Well, do you like it?"

"Why did you tell me to eat it?"

"I thought you would just like chewing on something sweet…"  Kurama said.  A while later, when they were on their way to their next stop, Hiei was still chewing the gum.  "You must really like it, Hiei.  You are still chewing on it."

"Hn."  Hiei said, and then, he swallowed it. "Not anymore."  Kurama sighed, and stared at Hiei.  He had specifically told Hiei not to swallow it.  "What are you doing?"  Hiei asked.

"Hiei, you weren't supposed to swallow it."  Kurama told him, giggling slightly.

_Damn… I keep embarrassing myself.  I really hate Ningenkai stuff…_  Hiei thought.  "Well…"

"It's all right, Hiei.  Next, we go back to the park…"

Please review!!!  Well, I will actually still have PARTS, but only two, probably.  **DBZ** is owned by Akira something, and **Yu-Gi-Oh!** Is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.  Don't sue me!!!  Next is when the romance starts, so be sure to read it!!!


	7. The Last Day Or So The Chapter Says

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter Seven:  The Last Day (Or So The Chapter Says…)

NOTE:  Again, just another warning.  This story has Shonen ai, or m/m relations.  In this story, it is Hiei and Kurama, and Jin and Touya.  But Jin and Touya are not here yet.  This chapter starts Hiei and Kurama's relation.  If this offends you in any way, please do not read it.  Flames on the fact this story has shonen ai will not be tolerated.  I have warned everybody many times.  This story has no lemons, though.  Ok, story begin!

The stars were shining very brightly.  In this park…  It was beautiful!  Hiei was lying on a hill.  It was nighttime, of course.  Kurama was at his house, more than likely sound asleep.  Hiei could not help it; he went out of Kurama's yard.  He could not keep himself in one place for long, so he went to the park Kurama had showed him the other day.  Hiei had stayed in Kurama's yard maybe five days.  He was rather tired of looking at the same scenery every night.  He liked it, but it was in a ningen neiborhood.  He just could not stand it anymore!  So, he went to this park.  Maybe his favorite place in Ningenkai.  _Tomorrow is my last day in Ningenkai.  Kurama has to give Yukina's necklace_ _back tomorrow._  Hiei thought.  _Kurama…  Earlier today, he started crying silently when I reminded him tomorrow was my last day.  He also spent so much money on me…  I really do need to pay him back.  But how?  The only way is to…  Steal it.  _With that thought, Hiei ran to the bank.  Took him about five seconds ^_^ He opened his Jagan Eye.  With his powers, he grabbed a bag of money without having to go into the bank.  It was huge.  _I hope that that is enough…_  Hiei thought.  He ran to Kurama's house.  He jumped onto a tree, then, from there, he jumped to Kurama's bedroom window.  It was locked.  He started tapping on the window, lightly, not to wake the rest of Kurama's family.  _Hurry up and open the damn window, Kurama._  

Kurama woke up.  "Eh?"  He looked out the window, and saw Hiei's face staring at him.  "Hiei?"  He got up, went to the window, and opened it.  Hiei looked really ticked off.  _I wonder how long he was waiting for me to open the_ _window…_ Kurama thought.  He did not know he was only waiting maybe 15 seconds.  "Hiei, why are you here at this hour?  I don't mind, I am just asking."  Kurama asked.

"Hn."  Hiei said, and held out the bag of money.  Kurama knew exactly what it was.  

"What is it for Hiei?"  Kurama asked, with a sweatdrop.

"You spent so much money on me, and I am returning it.  So I don't have to owe any favors.  I don't like it when that happens."  Hiei said.  Kurama closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Thank you, Hiei.  But I told you I didn't mind spending money on you."

"Well, that is all I came in here for.  I will leave, right now."  Hiei said, turning towards the door.

"Wait!  Hiei!  I think you should stay here tonight.  You can sleep downstairs on the couch."  Kurama said.

"Why?"

"Because, if anybody saw you rob the bank, the police would be after you."  Kurama answered, looking very serious, and worried.

"I would be able to kill the police in a few seconds.  Why worry?"  Hiei said, more like a statement than question.

_That is exactly why I worry…_  Thought Kurama, but he would never say that out loud.  "Just in case, all right Hiei?  Please?"

"Fine."  Hiei said, annoyed.  Kurama took Hiei downstairs, trying not to wake up the rest of his family.  He led Hiei to the couch in the living room.

"Hiei, you must leave early, so nobody notices you are here."  Kurama said.  

"I plan to."  Hiei said.

"Good.  And this is my favorite couch Hiei; I sleep here a lot.  So, it should be comfortable.  Good night."

"Hn."  Hiei said, and got on the couch.  Kurama went upstairs. _I went from_ _resting on a hill to resting on Kurama's sofa.  All in ten minutes. Maybe even less.  _ Hiei thought.  _It smells like roses…  That's Kurama's scent._  Was Hiei's last thought, before he drifted into a sleep that would not be very long.  Hiei doesn't need a lot of sleep.   Kurama was watching him from upstairs. 

_He looks so cute just sleeping there.  He looks just like a kid._  Kurama thought.  _Thank you for thinking of me, Hiei.  Even if it wasn't really the best way to thank me…  _Kurama walked into his room, where the money lay.  _I do have to return this.  _

The night went by.  And day came.  Hiei had not been there when Kurama's father got out of bed.  He was always up first.  However, after Kurama's mother and father went to work, and Little Shuichi went to his friend's house, Hiei came back to Kurama's house.  Hiei was in Kurama's room, changing into his 'ningen' clothes.   This was his least favorite part of the day.  He went downstairs after he finished getting dressed.  "Kurama, I am ready."  Hiei shouted.  Kurama went down the stairs.  He was crying.  And, his hair was down.  No disguise.  _K'so.  He's crying again!_  Hiei thought.  "Kurama, your hair is not up."

"That is because today we are only going to one place.  The place I took you the first day.  The place we met.  The park.  I brought the rose and the hair band just in case someone is there, but I have a strange feeling no one will be there."  Kurama said. 

So, they went to the park in silence.  Hiei did not like this, but he did not know what to say.  So, they just kept walking.  They got to the park.  Kurama was right somehow, and nobody was there.  They sat down at a bench.  They were still silent.  Hiei did not know why, but he could not stand it.  So, he broke the silence.

"Kurama?  Remember I kissed you, but I did not know what it meant?  Well, I did some research, just to make sure Yusuke and Mukuro were not in love with me."  Hiei said.  

"Yes."  Kurama said.  He wondered what he meant by 'to make sure Yusuke and Mukuro were not in love with me.'  He also wondered how he did that research.  He obviously did not go into the library.  He would not, all of those ningen…

"Well, I found out about the ningen feeling, love.  And what it is.  And I do know what is right and wrong in it.  For example:  It would be all right for Yusuke and Keiko to love each other, but not Yusuke and Kuwabara."  Hiei said.

"Well…" Kurama started.

"But, it is not impossible for Yusuke and Kuwabara to be in love.  It just would not be all right.  But I am not one who follows rules.  And neither do you, I know.  Who needs rules?  Go your own way.  Get punished.  But you will never regret what you did."  Hiei said, smirking, but his face was beginning to grow warm.

"Yes, Hiei?"  Kurama said, starring straight into Hiei's eyes. 

"You don't follow rules, right?"  Hiei asked, feeling very uncomfortable with Kurama looking at him like that.

"Right, sometimes."  Kurama said.

"That's interesting." Hiei said, pretending to be cool, like always (though he is cool!)

_Kch, I know Hiei…_ Kurama thought.  He reached over, and gently caressed Hiei's smooth face.  Hiei blushed.  "I hope you don't mind me breaking your rules, Hiei."  Kurama said.  He scooted closer to Hiei, embraced him, and kissed him passionately.  Hiei closed his eyes, and allowed Kurama to kiss his mouth tenderly…  Hiei moaned.  He had never been loved like this before...  It felt so wonderful to be cared for. 

_What do I do?_  Hiei thought.  _I guess I will run away.  Or maybe not, then he would not give Yukina's necklace back for me._

_I guess my dream did mean something… _ Kurama thought.  Kurama released Hiei, and slowly scooted away from him.  They both looked in opposite directions.

_I don't know what to think, or do._  Hiei thought.  _I'll run.  I will come back when I think of something.  _Hiei jumped into a near by tree.  _I have to think of a way to go back there and not be embarrassed.  Or maybe I just won't go back.  No!  I really can't do that.  But… The only way to go back there…  is to say I am staying longer.  Fine, I will, but only one more week.  _So, Hiei went back to Kurama.

"I knew you would come back.  After all, if you didn't, I would not give Yukina's necklace back."  Kurama said.

"Hn.  Well, I have decided to stay just one week more in Ningenkai.  I am in no hurry to go back to Makai, anyway.  I'll stay another week."  Hiei said.

"Hiei!"  Kurama cried out, happy tears coming down his cheeks.  He got up, and hugged Hiei.  _Thank you, Hiei.  Aishiteru, Hiei.  I wish I could tell you…_

_What should I do now?_  Hiei thought.  _He is crying again.  I hate that._

"Let's go somewhere else."  Kurama said.

"But I thought we were staying here the whole day."  Hiei said, puzzled.  Kurama released him.

"We can go anywhere you want, Hiei."  Kurama said, feeling happier than ever.

"Hn.  Why is bubblegum called bubblegum?"  Hiei suddenly asked.

"Because you can blow bubbles with it."  Kurama said, not knowing why Hiei had asked that.

"All right, then I have decided.  We will go back to your house, and you will teach me how to blow bubbles with bubblegum."  Hiei said.

They went back to Kurama's house.  Nobody was home.  _Perfect…_  Kurama thought.  _I knew Hiei liked the gum!_  Kurama thought, with a smile.  "All right, Hiei, first chew the gum.  And remember not to swallow it."

"Already chewed it."  Hiei said.  He had, of course changed into some of his old clothes.  He didn't want to wear the stupid, uncomfortable, human clothes when he didn't have to.

"Next, you roll it up into a ball, with your tongue and teeth."  Kurama instructed.  Hiei listened, and did it right, but he talked.

"Thlike Thith?"  Hiei said.  He could not talk normal with this gum stuff in the way.  _Why did it do that to my voice?_  Hiei thought.  He didn't say it, because he didn't want to embarrass himself, again.

"Yes, but don't spit."  Kurama said, with Hiei's spit in his face.  He got it off with a rag.

"Thorry."  Hiei said, spitting again.  _Not again!_  He thought.

"You spat again."  Kurama said, again taking it off with the rag.  About thirty minutes later, Hiei finally blew a bubble.  Kurama was a mess by then.  He was all covered with Hiei's spit whenever he tried to talk (which was really more like yelling).

"You did it!"  Kurama shouted.

"Obviously I could."  Hiei said.  Then, the bubble popped.  It went around his mouth.  "Kurama, was this supposed to happen?"  Hiei asked.

"Yes, it was."  Kurama said.  Hiei looked kind of like he was wearing way too much pink lipstick.  _Hiei looks funny…_  Kurama thought.

"Then how do you take it off?  I don't like the way this feels."  Hiei said.

"Any way you want…"  

Hiei just used his figures.  They played bored games, video games, watched TV, and went outside, and had a wonderful rest of the day.  Little Shuichi was spending the night at the friend's house, so Kurama did not need to worry about him.  His dad was working late that night, so he had no need to worry about him, either.  His mother should be home soon, though.  Kurama just told Hiei to wait outside till his dad was home, and everybody was asleep.  Then, to come inside his bedroom, wake him up, and they would go down to the couch.  Hiei listened.  So, when everybody was asleep, Hiei went into Kurama's room, who took him downstairs.

"Remember to leave early, then come in the morning.  Oh!  And my family is going on a vacation tomorrow afternoon.  I am not going, though.  My dad says I need to start looking for a job.  So, that's what I am supposed to do while they are away.  So, tomorrow morning, when you leave, just go around Ningenkai by yourself for a bit.  At about 5:00 PM, come back here.  My family should be gone by then."

"Hn."  Hiei said, as he got on the couch.

"Good night, Hiei."  Kurama said.  "Sweet dreams!"  Then, he bent down, and kissed Hiei good night.

See!  The chapters are longer ^_^ 

This story was originally a comic I was making.  Actually, doujinshi I was making ^_^ But I would never get it published.  So, yes, everything (well, almost everything) that you read, I drew.  Ok, yeah.  Well, I don't think Hiei would ever rob a bank.  No way.  Not for money.  But, the idea came to me from one time in Language Arts.  You see, we had to get either one partner or two, and then, draw a picture representing a spelling/vocabulary word.  I drew Hiei, because our word was villain.  I was forced to draw him robbing a bank!!! And, if somebody who worked with me on that project ever denies, YOU DIE!!! Ok, sorry…  But, that is where I got that idea.  I thought it was kinda funny ^_^


	8. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama Party...

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter Eight:  Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, And Kurama ~Party!~

NOTE:  First of all, I have no clue why all of a sudden the writing gets really big at times.  I am not the one who does it.  So, ignore it, ok?  Oh yeah, I don't think Japanese mail boxes look like they do where I live, so please ignore it.  All right, story, start!

To Kurama and Hiei, me (Yusuke) and Kuwabara are coming over tomarrow.  Something about the way you look must be difrent.  Me and Kuwabara will look difrent two.  Make shure Hiei looks funy We are gonna sing karaoke, k?  Bye, YUSUKE

It was early in the morning.  Kurama had gotten up early (even earlier than his father, which was strange), and checked the mail.  He had just read the letter that Yusuke had sent.  _Yusuke never asks first… Not to mention he has terrible grammar.   Oh well, it's all right.  _Kurama thought.  He went back inside his house, not waking his parents.  Hiei, of course, was gone.  Kurama frowned.  He missed him, even though he would be seeing later today, and had seen him yesterday.  He put the mail on the kitchen table, and went to the couch, where Hiei slept.  He laid down on it.  He smelled two scents, one of them being his own, and the other being…  Well, obviously Hiei's.  But, he had never smelled Hiei up close before, unless you count the day before, when they had kissed.  Kurama blushed at the thought.  _What came over me?_  Kurama thought, _I didn't really mean to do that.  Oh well, Hiei didn't seem to have minded.  After that, he said he would stay longer!  Not leave._  Kurama fell asleep.  Meanwhile, Hiei was outside, looking at him through the window.  

_Why did Kurama come outside?_  Hiei thought, _He went to this black thing with_ _a red flag on it._  Hiei jumped out of his tree, and by the mailbox.  He was fiddling around with the red flag, which he did not know it was broken and also very chipped, and so it was sharp.  He put the flag up, and he didn't move his finger.  He let go of the flag, and it fell on his hand, and it fell hard, and the edges hit is hand.  Hiei jumped away from it.  _It is a demon.  I wonder why I cannot sense it.  Kurama probably could not either, and that is_ _why he did not kill it._  Hiei thought, _I will kill it for him._  Hiei got out his katana, and jumped back to the mailbox.  He sliced it in half.  _It is a very_ _pathetic demon._  Then, Hiei jumped back in the tree, and looked down at the sliced 'demon'.  He was proud of himself for realizing it was the monster that it was.  He had just saved Kurama's family, and Kurama should be bowing down to him with thanks.  But, he would not tell him to do that, of course.  But he probably will.

The day passed, very slowly.  Hiei was in that same tree, the whole day.  He just napped, and killed bugs that flew by.  Then, he saw a cat.  Well, a kitten.  He knew Kuwabara loved these things.  He jumped, and picked it up.  There was no necklace thing saying who owned it.  Hiei brought it up to the tree he was in, and played around with it for a bit.  He got bored, eventually, and the cat fell asleep.  Then he was really bored.  A few hours later, Kurama came outside with the rest of his family.  Hiei watched as Kurama waved at Shuichi, Shiori, and his step dad.  He watched as they drove away, and then quickly jumped down to Kurama, who had for some reason blocked the demon from the rest of his family's view.  Hiei was holding the cat.  It was very small, and Kurama could not see it at first.

"Hello, Hiei.  I have missed you."  Kurama said.

"Hn."

"What did you do to the mailbox?"  Kurama asked.

"You mean what did it do to me.  It tried to attack me, and I got away from it.  I killed it.  It was a demon.  You should be thanking me, it could have killed your family."  Hiei said, looking angry.

"Well, actually it is not a demon, and it is a ningen creation.  You will have to help me fix it before the rest of my family gets back, alright Hiei?"  Kurama said.

"Ch."  Hiei replied.  _What is it with Ningenkai?  It has the most weird substances and appendages and goods out of all three worlds.  Four, if you include Meikai.  _Kurama then noticed the little kitten, which was asleep in Hiei's arms.

"Hiei!  You didn't kill it, right?  Please say you didn't!"  Kurama said, a look of horror spreading across his beautiful face.

"You mean this?"  Hiei said, holding up the kitten.  "No.  I was bored, and I found it.  It is a solitary creature, it is not owned by anything, and had no family.  I allowed it in my tree, because it asked.  I picked it up because it asked me to, and brought it down because it said it liked you."  Hiei said.

"Are you planning to keep it, Hiei?"  Kurama said, smiling.  "It is welcome in this house, no one is allergic to it."

"Hn.  Its name is Kurosuke, because it is black."  Hiei said.

Kurama brought Kurosuke back inside, and Hiei followed.  _Hiei must really like it.  Hiei and Kuwabara have much in common, though I would never say_ _that out loud._  Kurama thought.  The day went by, night came, la da da.  Morning came, and Kurama was up before Hiei.  He made himself some tea, and Hiei some, for when Hiei woke up.  _Usually Hiei is up before me…_  Kurama thought.  _That's right!  Yusuke and Kuwabara are coming over today!  We need to get ready, so I must wake up Hiei.  And I know the perfect way to wake him up!  _Kurama walked over to the couch where Hiei was asleep with Kurosuke, and Kurama started tickling Hiei's feet.  "Wake up Hiei!"  Kurama said.

"Baka Kitsune!"  Shouted Hiei when he realized it was Kurama who woke him from his dream world, and in such a manner…

"You need to wake up, Hiei.  Yusuke and Kuwabara are coming over in a bit.  We must get ready."  Kurama said, looking right at the very annoyed half fire demon.

"Why Kuwabara?  And why will it take a long time to get ready?"  Hiei asked, still very tired, and trying to remember his dream.

"Well, we are going to be singing karaoke, we need to clean up the house, and we need to think of a way that will make us look different in such a way that Yusuke will be satisfied.  It might take a while, so you must wake up.  And about Kuwabara, he is our friend!  He should be yours as well."  Kurama replied.

"Singing?!  I refuse!"  Hiei yelled at him.

"I will sing with you, Hiei."  Kurama said, smiling.

"I won't."  Hiei said, and he wasn't planning to change his mind.

"Well, you still have to get out of bed."  Kurama said, in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

_I hate it when he is so bossy.  I also hate it when he cries_.  Hiei thought to himself, as he got out of the bed, waking Kurosuke.  Hiei and Kurama went to the kitchen, and Kurosuke followed.  They ate the normal breakfast, and Kurama gave Kurosuke some milk.  Kurama said that Kurosuke was not very healthy, and it might not live, so Hiei could not be rough with it.  

They started on their chores they did many, such as laundry, washing dishes, washing floors, cleaning walls, picking up untidy rooms, and doing the outside yard.  They finished the chores in about two hours.

"Something about us has to look different."  Said Kurama.  He looked at Hiei.  "First, we both must take a shower."

"A what?"  Hiei said.  Kurama knew Hiei had bathed before, he just did not know what it was called.

"We need to clean ourselves.  You can go first."  Kurama led Hiei to the bathroom, and turned on the water, and gave Hiei a towel, a rag, and soap.  "Clean yourself with this," said Kurama as he held up the soap.  _A bath will be easier…_ Thought Kurama.  "Hiei, when I leave this room, remove your clothes and get into this water."  Kurama said.  "After you have scrubbed yourself with the soap and this rag, call my name."  Kurama put a little pill thing in the bath, and bunch of bubbles appeared in it.  Then, he left the room.  Hiei did as he was told.  Then, he when he was ready, he called Kurama's name.  Kurama entered the room.  He had put that pill in the water so that he could not see Hiei's naked body ^_^.  Kurama then took out the shampoo, and began rubbing it in Hiei's hair.  Hiei closed his eyes.  He felt like he was in heaven.  Then his happiness was ruined by a bunch of water being dumped on his head.  And another.  He let Kurama do this, though he did not like it.  Then Kurama said, "Alright, you are done.  I will leave the room, and you may dry yourself with this", said Kurama as he showed Hiei the towel.  "Come out of this room after you have gotten dried off, and have gotten dressed."  Kurama then left the room.  Hiei came out about a minute later.

"I am done."  He said.

"All right, wait on the couch.  I am going to take a shower now."  Kurama said, as he walked into the bathroom.  When he finished and got dressed, he came out.  "I thought of an idea for you, Hiei.  Please sit here, and hold still."  Hiei sat down, and he felt Kurama stroking his hair with a piece of wood or something.  

_What is he doing?_  Wondered Hiei.

"Ok, Hiei, you're done!"  Hiei heard Kurama say.  He turned around, and saw Kurama smiling.  "Hiei, you look cute."  Hiei didn't know what Kurama was talking about.  But, a few minutes later, he heard the doorbell ring, and Hiei answered the door, because Kurama went to get himself ready.  Hiei opened the door.  He found Yusuke and Kuwabara standing there.  They looked hideous.  Yusuke was wearing…  A dress!  It was white, and it had a big fluffy white skirt.  It had a heart where your heart is.  It had lacy ruffles.  Kuwabara was wearing as much makeup as those fan girls were!  Not to mention some clip on earrings.

"What in all three worlds happened to you two?"  Hiei asked. 

"We dressed up like we said we would!"  Yusuke exclaimed.

"We did better than you!" Said Kuwabara.

"Yo, Kurama!  Where ever you are, good job with Hiei!"  Yusuke shouted.  Hiei did not know what Yusuke meant.  He did not know what 'pigtails' were, and that is what Kurama had done.  He put Hiei's hair up in pigtails.

"Nothing is wrong with me, it is you."  Hiei said.

"We should put jewelry on you, Hiei.  You would look even more weird."  Yusuke said.  Hiei knew what jewelry was.

"You wouldn't dare."  Hiei said.

"When you look like that, I would!"  Shouted Yusuke, and started running after Hiei, whom he could not catch, but it was fun.  He could see Hiei though, and where he was going.  Yusuke just kept chasing Hiei around, while Kuwabara was just laughing.  Then, Kurama walked into the room.  Kurama was also wearing pigtails, but not in the same way as Hiei.  He had tied them up so they looked like ribbons on both sides of his head!  He was also wearing pajamas that were too small for him.  He looked very funny ^_^

_Kurama?_  Hiei thought, _is that him?_  Hiei stopped running and stared at Kurama.  He knew it was him, but he could not believe Kurama had done something as stupid as that.  Kuwabara started laughing.  Yusuke grabbed Hiei.

"Gotcha!"  Yusuke said.  It was bad that Hiei was not paying any attention, because Yusuke put ribbons in Hiei's hair, lots of necklaces around his neck including a choker, bracelets, and some ankle bracelets.  When Hiei 'awoke' from his 'unconsciousness', well, boy was he mad.

"Hiei, you look cute."  Said Kurama.  But Kuwabara was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Do not call me that.  Not when you look like THAT!"  Hiei said, angrily.

"You do look cute, Hiei!"  Yusuke chimed in, grinning.

"Don't."  Hiei said, annoyed.

"Don't be rough."  Yusuke said sarcasticly.  Then, Kurosuke walked into the room.  Kuwabara saw the kitten. 

"Kurama!  You got a kitten?  When?  Why didn't you tell me?  What's its name?"  Kuwabara asked, as he ran over to Kurosuke and picked it up.

"Actually," Kurama replied, "It is Hiei's.  Hiei found it and brought it in.  Hiei named it Kurosuke."  Hiei looked at him.

"Wow!" Kuwabara said, surprised, "So Hiei can act human!"  Just then, the door opened and Botan was standing in the doorway.

"Hello everyone!"  Botan shouted.

"Why are you here? Not that I mind or anything…" Kuwabara said.

"You aren't dressed up!  Bad Botan!"  Yusuke gasped.

"Who invited you?" Asked Hiei.

"Just came to say hello!  And about a mission from-" Botan was explaining, but Yusuke cut her off.

"Stop right there, Botan!  I am not going on any mission right this moment, no matter how important it is!"  Yusuke was really mad.  _So much for just saying 'hello'._  Yusuke thought.

"You have until tomorrow to start.  Good bye!" Said Botan, as she left the four boys alone.  She snickered outside of the doorway.  _They looked so funny, I just had to see them in real life…_  Botan thought, as she got on her oar, and flew off.

Yusuke then spotted the karaoke machine.  "I'm singing first!" Yusuke shouted, and they all went to the karaoke machine.  They sung songs like 'Kiki' by Yusuke, 'DACHI', by Kuwabara, 'Kohri No Knifu Wo Daite' by Kurama, and Hiei did agree to sing 'Wild Wind ~Yasei No Kaze No Youni~ with Kurama.  "You sing pretty good, Hiei!  You should sing more often!" Yusuke said after Wild Wind had been finished.

"Be silent." Hiei said.

"I know! Let's play truth dare double-dare promise or repeat!" Said Yusuke, with and evil grin.

"What is that?" Hiei asked.

"Jeez Hiei, you didn't know how to play Janken, and now you don't know how to play truth or dare?  Maybe you should ask Kurama to teach you these games some times." Kuwabara said.  They tried explaining to Hiei.

"I don't really understand this one." Hiei said.

"You can't teach an old fire demon new tricks." Yusuke said.

"Let's just play and see how it goes," Kurama said, noticing that Hiei was about ready to blast Yusuke to Reikai.

"Who should go first?"  Yusuke asked.

"I understand everything except you don't really have to tell the truth, do you?" Hiei said.

"Of course you do, that's the point!" Said Kuwabara.

"I'll go first, Hiei, T.D.DD.P.R.?"  Said Yusuke.  NOTE: T. stands for truth. D. stands for dare. DD. stands for double dare. P. stands for promise, and R. stands for repeat.

"T." Hiei said, not knowing why.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Yusuke asked.

"No!" Hiei said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Then has a girl ever kissed you?" Asked Yusuke, evilly.

"You can only ask one question per turn." Hiei said.

_Beginners never know that!_  Yusuke thought.  "Then a girl has…" Yusuke said.

"I'll go now." Kurama said.  _I hope that a girl has never kissed Hiei…  If one has, then I was not the first_ _one_…  _What am I thinking?_  "Kuwabara, T.D.DD.P.R.?"

"D."  Kuwabara said, looking very brave.

"I dare you to kill yourself and see if you come back to life." Hiei said.

"Hiei, it was my turn.  I dare him." Kurama said.

"Hn."

"So, what are you gonna dare me to do?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"Hm…  What exactly do you want me to dare you?" Kurama asked.

"For me to go and kiss my beloved Yukina!" Kuwabara said, happily.

_That wouldn't be much of a dare…_  Yusuke thought.

"WHAT?" Hiei yelled.

"Do you like her or something?  You always get upset when I talk about her in that way."  Kuwabara said, looking very confused.

Yusuke started laughing very hard.  "Man Kuwabara, you look like some gay guy talking about a girl!  And also, Yukina is Hiei's-" Hiei then gave Yusuke the most evil look, and though Hiei looked REALLY funny…  "Never mind."  Yusuke then said.

"Anyway…" Cut in Kurama, "I dare you to give Hiei a hug."  Kurama said.

"What?!  Hug shrimp?!?!  That won't look good…" Kuwabara said.

"Kurama!  Why dare him to hug me?  Why not Yusuke or Botan?" Hiei was furious.

"Do it, Kuwabara-kun!" Kurama said in a very cheerful way.

Yusuke started laughing again.  "Hug Hiei!?  Have a good after-life, Kuwabara.  Hiei's gonna kill you."

"Chicken!  I won't do it." Kuwabara said.

"What about your honor code?" Questioned Yusuke.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Yelled Kuwabara.  Kuwabara got Hiei, and hugged him.  He then tossed Hiei away.  "UG!  I can't believe I just did that!" Yelled Kuwabara.  Yusuke was laughing so hard.  Hiei looked SO angry.

_Maybe I should not have done that.  Hiei will not forgive me so easily._  Kurama thought to himself.

"HOW DARE YOU, KURAMA!" Hiei shouted.

They finished their 'party' and Yusuke and Kuwabara went home.  They were all wondering what that case was that Botan had for them would unfold.

Thank you for sticking with me!  Thank you for all of the nice reviews, you have no idea how much it makes me want to write.  I appreciate each and every one ^_^.  I don't mind if you review more than once, just to tell all of you guys!

Sorry to say, but this particular story will not be updated for a while.  You see, I am doing this story of a comic I made.  But, so far this is all I have, except for a few pages in the next chapter.  So, until I finish the next chapter in the doujinshi, I will not be updating this fanfiction.  But, I promise to write more as soon as I finish that comic.  But, I need encouragement from everyone if I am to finish it!  So, Bye-Chu for now!__


	9. The Start Of The New Mission

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter Nine:  The Start Of The New Mission

NOTE:  First of all, to hell with the comic.  I didn't finish the chapter in the comic, but I have Hell-low! and H-Hi that I am working on!  And Makai!  Ok, those are three series I am making up by myself with my own characters and plots, and I think I am doing ok so far.  But, the drawings in Hiei And Kurama's Adventures suck, and the ones in the others don't.  I am quitting the comic.  I will continue to write, though.

Hiei awoke from the couch he was sleeping on.  He slipped out of it, feeling really drowsy.  Rather sick.  But he didn't know why.  _Is it the mission Botan has for us?_  He thought.  _Or maybe…_  He then sniffed the air.  He smelled something delicious_.  No it can't be the smell.  What is it?  It's still very early._  Hiei thought, looking out the window at the moon, and then at the clock, which read 5:00 AM.  _Kurama should still be asleep…_  Which was the truth, Kurama never woke up this early, and his dad woke up a half an hour later.  He followed his strong sense of smell into the kitchen, where he saw Kurama cooking something over the oven.  He was wearing some loose fitting pajamas, and a beautiful apron with a rose that shined like the sun on water shown on it.  Hiei stared at his beautiful Kitsune.  Kurama then noticed our favorite fire demon staring at his from the kitchen entryway.  

"Good morning, Hiei.  I have been waiting for you for fifteen minutes now." Kurama said, and he put down the food he was just about to test, and walked over to Hiei and kissed him gently on the cheek.

_It was Kurama!_  Hiei thought.  _He looks so gorgeous, but I won't say anything._  "What are you doing awake?" He said.

"We were supposed to meet Botan at 7:30 AM at Mushinku High School for girls.  So, I decided to get up early to get ready for everything, and besides, I could not sleep.  And I wanted quality time with you, my Hiei."  Kurama began to walk closer to Hiei, but Hiei went and sat down at the table.  Kurama sighed, but smiled.  "Are you curious about this case, Hiei?"

"No.  It has nothing to do with me, and this time there is nothing you can do to stop me from not going.  There is no way now that I can be released by innocence, now that Yusuke is a wanted criminal.  Speaking of that, why are we even allowed to participate in this mission if Yusuke is wanted?" Hiei said.  He then got up, and started to get everything ready for breakfast, but at the same time waited for an answer.  It came about a minute later.

"Well, I am not sure about that.  That is why I thought you might be interested.  And I have a feeling we should go." Kurama said.  Kurama put the hot soup into the bowls Hiei got out, and they began to drink it.  They ate in silence.

---"Hiei, would you like to take a shower?" Kurama asked when they were finished and everything was clean.

"No.  You may take one though." Hiei said.  Kurama nodded, and went into the washroom, and Hiei heard Kurama turn on the shower.  For a moment Hiei thought about peaking, but decided against it quickly.  Hiei paced back and forth around the bathroom door, until he heard the water turn off.  Hiei decided to keep pacing while Kurama changed.  But, unfortunately for Hiei, Kurama had forgotten to take clean clothes into the bathroom, and Kurama walked right out wearing only a towel.  Hiei stared.  It was a rather small towel...  It covered Kurama well enough, but that wasn't the point.  "I didn't mean…" Hiei tried to say, but he found it very difficult to talk when he couldn't control his body temperature around his face like he usually could. 

"Hiei?  What are you doing right here?" Kurama asked.  Hiei was surprised by this comment.  He was expecting Kurama to scream or something.  Kurama casually walked up to Hiei, and Hiei didn't give Kurama an answer. 

"What are you doing in… that?" Hiei asked, pointing at the towel.

"Oh, this?  I forgot to bring clean cloths into the bathroom with me.  I need to go get some." Kurama said.  "Come with me." Kurama took Hiei's hand, and pulled him upstairs into his bedroom.  Kurama began to throw a bunch of stuff out of drawers: a pair of underwear, socks, a few pairs of shorts, and some T-shirts.  Kurama then took off his towel, and Hiei turned around bewildered that Kurama would not warn him to turn away first.  After a few minutes, Hiei heard Kurama get up, and he knew Kurama was ready.  Hiei turned back around to look at him.  What a sight he was!  Kurama was wearing a bright green shirt, with a red rose on the right shoulder.  He wore red shorts (that a girl would probably were), and white socks.  Kurama then walked over to his dresser, and took out a brush.  Hiei wanted to brush the kitsune's beautiful red locks.  Hiei wanted to brush it, and then stroke his hair all day…  With Kurama staring at him with his beautiful green eyes that resembled the most beautiful emeralds in the world.  "Hiei…  Please could you come over here and brush my hair?" Kurama asked, almost like he had read Hiei's mind.  Hiei stared.  He didn't move.  Kurama sighed.  "I guess that means that I have to brush it myself…  I really like it better when—" Kurama didn't have to finish his sentence, because in a blink of an eye, Hiei had ran over to Kurama and grabbed the brush out of Kurama's hand, and grabbed him by the hand, and had him sit down on the floor.  Hiei began to brush Kurama's beautiful red hair.  Kurama closed his eyes.  "Thank you…" He cooed.  Hiei lost track of time, just being there with Kurama, and sniffed the strong smell of roses that came from Kurama's just washed hair.  Heaven in Ningenkai…  How long it was before he stopped?  He didn't know.  But finally, his wonderland was broken by his wonderfox telling him it was time to stop, and that they had to go.

"Why?" Hiei asked.  "I told you I wasn't going."

"Well, even if you are not, I am; so you need to stop." Kurama said.  "Thank you, Hiei.  It was wonderful."

"Hn." Hiei said.  _Maybe I should just leave, _he thought.

"Hiei, please stay with me.  I want you here with me.  Don't go anywhere; just come with me on this case.  Not for Reikai, not for Botan, not for Yusuke, for me.  Please?" Kurama said.  Hiei looked down into Kurama's pleading eyes.  He stared into them for a while, searching them, maybe for an answer that he had to come up with.

"Fine." Hiei said.  Kurama's eyes were immediately happy and cheerful!  Hiei was so proud of himself for giving the right answer, but he didn't say anything.  He pretended not to notice how beautiful Kurama was when he stood up.  Hiei liked those red shorts, and he had never seen Kurama look so beautiful, especially his hair.  He had just washed it, and then Hiei brushed it for an hour and a half…  It should be looking very beautiful.  Kurama walked up to Hiei.

"Let's go." Kurama said, holding out his hand, which Hiei reluctantly took.  

"It is 7:00 AM.  We would be terribly early." Hiei said, wanting to be alone in Kurama's room a bit longer.

"Early is better than late, Hiei.  If we stay here any longer, then I won't want to go, and I am not going to betray Koenma-sama.  I want his father to know that there is nothing wrong with demons working for Reikai.  I want Yusuke to be forgiven.  And don't say that I like Yusuke more than you, because that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of." Kurama said.  Hiei looked like he was just about to say something about Kurama's Yusuke comment, but he decided against it.  They walked out the front door, hand in hand.

---"Botan was supposed to be here, wasn't she?" Hiei asked when Kurama and him arrived at Mushinku High School.

"Yes, but we are early."

"Shouldn't she be early as well?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

"She probably thought that Yusuke and the rest of us would be late.  It may be a while.  Yusuke will most definitely be late.  Kuwabara will be right on time, I predict." Hiei said.  They were waiting a good twenty minutes for Kuwabara to show up.  During that time, Kurama tried to teach Hiei how to play some Ningen games so if Yusuke or Kuwabara brought them up, he would at least somewhat understand.  A bunch of girls kept coming into the school during that time as well.

"It's Saturday, why are they going into the school?" Hiei asked.

"Well, sometimes school will be on a Saturday.  I don't have school today and neither does Yusuke or Kuwabara, but apparently these girls do." Kurama replied.

"Unlucky fools.  To bad they are human and have to do all that dumb stuff."

"Yes." Kurama nodded in agreement (at least somewhat). 

"Hey guys!" They heard Kuwabara call, and they turned around and saw Kuwabara running up to them.  Kurama checked his watch, which read 7:32 AM.

"As I predicted, you arrived on time." Kurama smiled at him.

"You're early!" Kuwabara said.

"Yes." Hiei said, "And now that Yusuke is not around, I will kill you." Hiei gave Kuwabara the most evil smirk he could give someone.

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU??!?!?!" Kuwabara yelled.

  
"Yukina deserves better.  If I must—" Hiei said, but he heard Kurama thinking 'please don't… please… He really his a good person, Hiei… please…' Hiei sent this message to Kurama through his mind.  _Fine,_ _Kurama…_  'Thank you.' Kurama was about to run to Hiei and hug him, but then he realized that Kuwabara was still there.  Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara got into a game of Janken, and Kuwabara kept winning every game, but it took him a while.  Then they heard someone coming.  It was Yusuke.

"Yo!" Yusuke said when he got to them, "Sorry I'm late."

"Urameshi, what kept you?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Oh, I slept in.  When I realized that, I was like 'Oh crap!'" Yusuke started laughing.

"Hello everyone!" Botan called as she flew down.

"What a coincidence." Hiei said.

"Would you look at that, I am not as late as Botan." Yusuke said.

"I needed to get all the information from Koenma-sama!" Botan exclaimed.  (From author:  Sorry, I just had to say this.  This was like the one good picture I drew in Hiei and Kurama's Adventures.  It's my best picture of Botan I ever drew ^_^)

"So, what exactly do we have to do?" Kuwabara asked.

"There is a demon possessing many students at a certain school, which happens to be this school.  Just go in there and figure out which students are being possessed, and get the demon out."

"How will we do that?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, it will be rather difficult.  It will be hard to tell which students are being possessed, for one thing.  You have to say that you know they are a demon, and they will challenge you to a fighting match.  If you win, you will be able to get the demon to go out.  Make it a deal.  You win, they leave the human.  They will agree.  But, however, if you mistake a high school person that is not being possessed and you tell them they are a demon, you might get into some real trouble." Botan said.

"Ok, let's go in." Yusuke began to walk into the gates.

"Not yet!" Botan said.

"Why not?" Yusuke asked.

"Because this is an all girls school (except for teachers).  I brought materials." Botan said, and she magically pulled out a trunk, and opened it.  Inside were five uniforms for the school.  One was really small (and would fit Hiei,), there were three medium (that would fit Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama), and one large (that would fit Kuwabara).  There were also four blank cards that looked like ID cards, with nothing written on them.  There were also some hair materials and some make up.  "You must put these on, and use the make up and hair bands to look as different as you possibly can.  And as much like a girl.  And I will make these fake IDs when you are done."

  
"Give me a friken break!" Yusuke shouted, "I don't dress up like girls!"

"That's not what I thought." Said Botan, and she began to laugh, remembering what they had looked like the night before.  Yusuke looked like he was about to hit her.  "No!  Don't hit me!  You are Spirit Detective!  You must do this for the sake of your world!  Eventually the demons will posses everyone in the world!  This case is very similar to your third case:  When you had to defeat the Four Saint Beasts, but this time you don't have to defeat anyone like them!  This will be very difficult Yusuke, this is not minor and we are trying to fix it before it gets any worse."

"Fine, fine, lets just get this over with." Yusuke said through gritted teeth.

"Make sure you look different, all of you.  There is another Spirit Detective in there, so this is important that he does not recognize you, because he knows your faces!"  Botan said.

"Whoa, whoa!  Before I do anything more, tell us about this thing.  Aren't I a wanted criminal?" Yusuke said.

"All right, I will tell you everything quickly.  Koenma did go back to Reikai, but he had to make his father a promise:  That he would find a new Spirit Detective.  He did, but he is not nearly as strong as you.  He sent him, the other detective, on this mission already.  You must go because Koku (the new Spirit Detective) will not be able to finish this case alive!  This is just the beginning, you have to go now, school is going to start in fifteen minutes and you still need to get yourselves ready.  I will tell you more later.  Koku is working there as a teacher, you will know him by his name:  Sensei Shimusu!" Botan explained.  Yusuke and everyone went into a very thick grove of trees very near by to change.  They did.  Yusuke got the grease out of his hair so it went down, and then put on some add on hair to make pigtails.  He also put on some eyeliner.  Kuwabara put on a lot of lipstick, and like Yusuke, he took out the grease in his hair so it was down.  He also put on some add on hair, but it was attached as a headband instead of pigtails.  Hiei just put his hair into a low ponytail.  Kurama put some blush on Hiei, but nothing else.  Hiei wouldn't allow it.  Kurama wore his hair in a braid, and he also put on a headband.  He also put on some blush.  They were all wearing the school uniform (and Hiei was very sad to see Kurama take off the clothes he was in because he looked so beautiful).  Kurama put a little bit of the disguising powder on all four of them.  Then they came outside.  "Right!" Botan said.  "You look different enough to me.  Ok, think of a first and last name that you will remember and will not forget.  It must be a girl's name.  Yusuke, you first."

"Keiko Urashima." Yusuke said.

"Kuwabara?" Botan said, writing Yusuke's (I mean Keiko's) name down.

"Shizuru Tsukino." Kuwabara said.

"Ok, good, good…  Hiei?" Botan asked.  Hiei hesitated for a while, but finally, he answered.

"Mukuro Higurashi." He said.  Kurama looked at him.  Hiei glanced back at Kurama.

"Kurama?" Botan said, writing down Hiei's (Mukuro's) name, not noticing how Kurama was taken aback by the name Hiei chose.

"Uhh…  Shiori Inverse." Kurama said.

"All right!  I got everyone!"  She did something, and then all of a sudden the four blank ID cards had a picture of what the four boys looked like now, and their names and other information.  "You are all in the same homeroom, which just happens to be Koku's.  Be careful!" Botan said, and the four walked into the school building.  The bell rang just as soon as they did.  They all ran to the third floor, room 534.  They were some of the first ones there.  They looked around, at some of the other students already sitting there.  Also, a man that looked older than Yusuke, but not too much older standing at the desk.

"Hello!" He said.  "Are you the four new students I got told about?"  They all nodded, but they wondered how they knew about them.

"May I ask your names so I can add them onto the class list?" He said.

"Urashima Keiko."

"Tsukino Shizuru."

"Inverse Shiori."

"…  Higurashi Mukuro."

They tried to sound as girly as possible, except for _Hiei_, and he got nudged in the ribs very hard by _Yusuke_.  Mukuro glared at Keiko.  ^_^

"Right.  Well, my name is Shimusu.  Sensei Shimusu."  

"We knew." Mukuro said.  Shiori gave him a funny look.

"Well, you may have a seat in the back row.  I have six empty chairs, and you may each take one.  If I see any problems there, I will move you."

"I don't need any orders and I will not—" Mukuro started, but Shiori nudged him, and whispered to him:

"Be nice to the teacher.  You don't want to be sent to the office."

"I will kill the people—"Mukuro was cut off again.

"The people who work there are S class demons, and are willing to kill anyone that comes in their way.  They will torture you so bad, Hiei…  I have seen what they do to mere humans!  Don't mess with them." Shiori said, and Mukuro gulped.

"I will have to challenge them." Mukuro said, but Shiori could tell he didn't mean it.  They took their seats at the back of the classroom.  

"How did he know about us?" Keiko asked Shiori quietly.

"Probably Botan playing some trick on Koku would be my guess." He replied.  Keiko fell asleep rather quickly.  He was awoken by Shiori hitting him on the head when it was time for first period.  "Wake up, Yusu- Keiko-chan!"

"Huh?" Said Keiko, who was still half asleep.

"It's time for first period, this class is over!  I put a textbook in front of your head so Shimusu-sensei thought you were studying!" Shiori explained.  Keiko nodded.

"Thanks." He said, and the four went to the next period.  

*Dun dun dun dun dun dun!  Danta dan tadada ext...  Hey everyone!  It's Yusuke!  I am just gonna say that this is not easy!  We have to totally guess which students are being possessed, and it's hard because they all act the same, really.  All good girls.  But Botan says that we must be missing them because there are definitely students being possessed, though.  Tell you one thing, I am getting really bored in school, but I can't sleep because I have to get my eyes open!  It's a day at an all girls' school getting with demons, and you don't want to miss the next episode in Yu Yu Hakusho.

*New theme song starts:  Wild Wind ~ Yasei No Kaze No Youni plays with Hiei and Kurama pictures.  Make em up yourselves ^_^

Yo!  I hope you all noticed my new writing style, and I hope you like it better.  Not in the next chapter, but the one after that, Jin and Touya will be coming!  Yay!  Oh yes, I want my dog!  She got put to sleep earlier today, and I am still crying…  I miss her!  Her name was Lucky, and I was there when the doctor put her to sleep.  I was petting her…  My poor dog *starts crying* I will shut up and try to act cheerful, but I have had her with me since the day I was born!

Anyway, these are the couples I think are official in Yu Yu Hakusho:

1. Yusuke X Keiko.  This one is a duh!  They are just right for each other, and Yusuke even asked her to marry him.  Oh yeah, and listen to their duet song, they say some pretty romantic stuff…

2. Kuwabara X Yukina.  Well, this one is somewhat of an obvious.  Yukina doesn't understand love, but I really think she feels it, just in another way.  You know she can feel love because she loves Hiei (and she knows he is her brother even though he didn't tell her it's obvious).

3. Botan X Koenma.  This one is really confusing, but it just shows.  They are always together and they seem to talk about each other a lot.  And their duet song kind of proves them together.

4. Hiei X Kurama.  My favorite.  Why do I think they are real?  Because they look great together?  Yes, but that's not the real reason.  They stand next to each other?  Yes, but that's only a little hint.  They have two duet songs.  TWO.  T-W-O.  And, has anyone ever heard Mienai Miraihe?  They have this huge solo part together where Hiei is actually singing about happy stuff, and the future with Kurama.  They are just so perfect for each other.  And Hiei always talks about Kurama and vis versa.  Perfect match.

5. Sensui X Itsuki.  Ok…  This is a definite; I don't need to go into detail.

I think the rest are kind of fun to play around with (sometimes depending), but these are the real ones.  I LOVE LOVE LOVE Jin X Touya, but I don't think it is _official_.  Maybe, but I am not sure.  But I do write fics between the two.

And, the next chapter may remind you of some stuff in other fanfics.  I DID NOT COPY.  I made this story up long before I came to this site and read fanfiction.  I could not have copied.  So, if it reminds you of something, no flaming me.  NONE, and no saying 'you copied me!' Because I didn't.  And this is the last thing were the characters dressed up like girls; they won't do it again, sorry if I repeat myself in stories.  It won't happen to often, just this time it had to.


	10. The Hardest School Day Ever

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter Ten:  The Hardest School Day Ever

NOTE:  First of all, I want to answer the question by Ginci, because I liked that question.  I got the idea from just starting with the first drawing, which was Hiei walking in the crowded streets of Ningenkai.  I was at vacation in my uncles, about three days after I finished watching the whole series of YYH.  I hated the ending.  I mean I loathed the ending.  I will write exactly what I wrote on my first note in the comic:

Note from author:  First of all, these characters are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.  I will say if I make one up.  Second, I am writing this because I can't stand the way the original Yu-Yu Hakusho ended.  Evil people ended it in the worst way!  I cried it was so bad!  And I am listening to the last ending theme song right now (last episode doesn't count, they always have a special ending on the last episode).  And I shouldn't be listening to this song; it makes me think of Mukuro.  Gosh, Toguro is an angel (and I like Toguro just to tell you, I just don't like the way he looks when he is at 120 % of his power) compared to Mukuro.  Oh yes, one more thing…  At the end of Yu-Yu Hakusho, they showed nude people and some 'you-know-what', so don't get mad at me for a little shonen-ai in this story!  That's it!  Bye-Chu!  P.S.  Remember Sensui (he was in the second to last case for Yusuke)?  Got annoying, didn't he?  Well he was wonderful compared to the last case.  And shonen-ai was in the story before this.  Itsuki and Sensui were in love.  Well, at least Itsuki loved Sensui.  So, ha.  Yu-Yu Hakusho was like that before this.

That was what I wrote.  Of course, my feelings have changed a lot since then.  I like Mukuro now, just not as a favorite character (and I still do hate the last case, though).  I wrote that down for my sister, because she gets mad at that sort of thing.  I remember the day very clearly!  So, I started drawing.  Wait!  I worked on the first scene at my piano lesson as a little thing after the series, but I liked it so much I made the comic, and I made it when I was on vacation.  From then on I just worked like crazy, and the ideas kept coming.  I started the comic last year, but I haven't worked on it in months.  I got tired of the fanfiction just sitting there, and I decided to update.  After all, it is still the same story and it is still the same person writing it, and the fanfiction was coming out better, anyway.  

The four boys looked at what was next on their schedule, and then for the rest of the day. 

Yusuke had:  1: Science. 2. Social Studies. 3. Math.  4. Lunch. 5. English. 6. PE. 7. Art. 8. Humanities.

Kuwabara had: 1: Math. 2. Social Studies. 3. PE. 4. Lunch. 5. Art. 6. Science. 7. English. 8. Humanities.

Hiei had: 1: PE. 2. Math. 3. Social Studies. 4. Lunch. 5. English. 6. Science. 7. Humanities. 8. Art.

Kurama had: 1. PE. 2. English. 3. Social Studies. 4. Lunch. 5. Humanities. 6. Science. 7. Math. 8. Art.

Ok, to make your lives easier, I will make this chart.  This says which classes they have together:

1. Kurama/ Hiei PE

2. Yusuke/ Kuwabara Social Studies

3. Kurama/Hiei Social Studies

4. Yusuke/Kuwabara/Hiei/Kurama Lunch

5. Yusuke/ Hiei English

6. Kuwabara/ Hiei/ Kurama Science

7. None

8. Yusuke/ Kuwabara Humanities Hiei/ Kurama art

Ok, I just needed to make that for you guys.  I am sure some of you didn't need it, just in case you did.  Back to the story.

They all headed to their own classes.  Kurama and Hiei went off to PE.  They went into the same locker room, and went into the same stall.  They closed the door tight shut, for two reasons:  They didn't want people to know they were in the same stall.  And the other is Hiei didn't understand that they had to change into uniforms.  Kurama had to help him get his uniform on.  When they were finally ready, they came out.  They barely made it in time.  The class was playing kickball.  Hiei didn't want to play.

"Higurashi-san, if you don't play I can't give you a grade." Said the PE teacher.

"Then don't give me a grade." Hiei said.  The teacher looked like she was about to blow up, so Kurama had to came and save the day.

"Please ignore her, she has a bit of a problem.  Her father just died, and she hasn't gotten over that loss yet." Kurama said.

"I am so sorry!" Said the teacher.

"Hn." Said Hiei.  Kurama nudged him in the shoulder.

"Thank you, Inverse-san for telling me." The teacher bowed slightly, and blew her whistle, which meant to switch places with the other team.  It just went on and on.  Kurama had a good time playing, and Hiei wouldn't move a foot.  He wouldn't play.  Then, class was over.  Kurama helped Hiei change again, and they each headed to their next class.  Hiei was devastated that he did not have his next class, math, with Kurama.  Kurama had English.  However, Yusuke and Kuwabara had the same class (social studies) with each other.

"Yo, Shizuru, what's up?" Yusuke said.  

"Quiet!" Said Kuwabara.  "We don't want Koku to suspect us." Koku was the social studies teacher.  They were studying about Ancient China, and Yusuke fell asleep (again).  Kuwabara hit him on the head with his pencil.  "Wake up!" Said Kuwabara, "we are supposed to be searching, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Class was a drag.  Yusuke and Kuwabara could not tell if anyone was being possessed or not.  They all looked like robots, doing exactly as they were programmed to do.  Not talking, just plain working.  Even more serious than the real Keiko!  They didn't even laugh!  "Maybe they are all possessed," Yusuke said after class.

"I doubt it.  That's why Botan said it would be hard, you see?" Kuwabara said.  While walking to their next class, they ran into Hiei and Kurama who were heading for social studies.  "Careful, you guys.  Koku is the teacher." 

"We knew, but thank you for reminding us." Kurama said, and he opened the door.  Of course, they studied about the same thing. 

"You find this interesting?" Hiei asked Kurama, who was **very** into his book.

"It is very interesting.  Just look at what—"

"It's not interesting.  I don't care." Hiei said.  Kurama sighed.  Class went by very slowly, and they could not tell if anyone was being possessed, either.  They met up with Kuwabara and Yusuke at lunch, which they had next.

"Did you find any one?" Yusuke asked.

"Not one." Said Kurama.

"They all look the same to me," Commented Kuwabara.

"Yes.  All sucked into this school thing, no doubt." Hiei said.

"It never did that to me, Hiei." Kurama said.  Hiei nodded.

"Yes, but you are a male." Hiei said.

"The females at my school don't act like this, Hiei." Kurama said.

"That is probably because they have other males to look at, and these girls do not." Hiei said, looking at them in disgust.  The four didn't eat anything, and before they knew it, they were sitting in fifth hour, which Hiei and Yusuke both had English.

"Well if it isn't Hiei!" Said Yusuke, and he came and sat down next to him.

"Don't blow our cover.  I don't care, but I don't want to be any more wanted in Reikai than I already am." Hiei said.

"So you do care, eh Mukuro-chan?" Yusuke grinned.

"Mukuro.  Not Mukuro-chan." Hiei said.

"You know what Mukuro?  English is my least favorite class.  It is so boring." Yusuke said, and as it turned out, less than half way through the class, Yusuke was asleep.  At the end of class, Hiei wasn't sure whether to wake him up or not.  He did by slamming Yusuke's book into his face.  "What did you do that for?" Yelled Yusuke, as Hiei ran into science class.  He saw Kurama sitting there.  Hiei let out a sigh of relief, and came and sat next to him.

"How is everything going, Hiei?  Did you find anyone?" Kurama asked, glancing around the classroom.

"No." Hiei said.  Kuwabara then ran in through the door, and came and sat on the other side of Hiei.

"Any luck with either of you?"

"No…  What about you?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing.  I am starting to think this whole thing is a big joke held by Botan." Kuwabara said.

"Maybe, but we will have to talk her after school." Kurama said.  The teacher told everyone that they were going to be doing an experiment, and that they could have one partner.  Hiei and Kurama were partners, and luckily for Kuwabara, the teacher aloud him to be in the group as well.  Class ended, and seventh period came.

Hiei did his best in humanities, but he couldn't read.  It made it rather difficult to work, and he almost set the building on fire.  If the bell didn't wring, he probably would have!  Time for art ^_^Hiei walked into the art room, finding Kurama there.  He walked up to him.  "This is the most boring day of my entire life.  How can you stand it?" Hiei asked.

"You get used to it." Kurama said, and he winked.  Kurama taught him how to draw different shades, and Hiei actually really liked it!  He was sad when the bell wrung, but at least school was over.  They met up with Botan almost immediately.  

"How did everything go?" She asked.

"Horribly!" Yusuke shouted, "Are you sure about this?  They all look like robots, how are we supposed to tell?"

"Well, if you look deep into their eyes, you will see something shine in there that shouldn't be there.  Like an icy glitter."

"Thanks for telling us!" Yusuke yelled, "we went a whole day in there for nothing!"

"That means you will have to go again on Monday…  Enjoy your day off!" Said Botan, and she flew up into the air.

*Preview music starts to play.  This is Botan, everyone!  I am sure you all remember Jin and Touya, two friendly allies of ours?  They are back, and ready to help again!  Only there is something between them that wasn't there before…  Don't miss this episode of Yu-Yu Hakusho!

Good night.  *flops down*…  Kidding.  It is 11:30 PM; I really do have to go.  Well, hope you like so far!  Bye-Chu!


	11. A Day Inbetween Jin, Touya, And The Roma...

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter Eleven:  A Day In-between; Jin, Touya, And Romance That We All Should Love

"Aren't we lucky, Hiei?" Asked Kurama.  They had a day before they had to go back to the school and begin that case again.

"Hn." Hiei replied.  It had been a long day for the two demons.  They had gone to so many different places on their date!  Hiei didn't know there was so much in Ningenkai.  And, he also didn't know how strong his feelings really were for Kurama.  He now knew that he loved him…  But he couldn't tell him that.  He also knew that Kurama loved him.  Hiei rested his head on Kurama's lap as they looked up at the sunset.  At Sakura Park on a hill…  You couldn't get much more romantic!  After a long date, in this park filled with Sakura trees, on one of the hills watching the sunset!  Hiei looked up into Kurama's beautiful emerald eyes.  They reflected his own eyes…  Eyes of love.  Kurama leaned down, and Hiei brought his face up to Kurama's.  Kurama gently caressed Hiei's child like face, and Kurama closed his eyes.  He slightly opened his mouth as he got closer to Hiei, whose eyes were already closed, and his mouth was also slightly open.  They got even closer, but right before their lips touched, they heard a voice calling their names.  Hiei immediately got off of Kurama, and they both turned around.  Botan was running towards them, laughing and waving her hand.  She ran up to them, and bent down to look at the demons eye to eye.  "What?" Hiei asked very rudely, "Why did you have to come here and—"

"Oh, I am sure you will be so happy, Kurama!  Maybe even you Hiei!" Botan cut Hiei off, "Jin and Touya just came by, telling Yusuke about a mini tournament that will be held in three months.  But that's not the point; the point is they are here!  Both of them! I am sure that you, Kurama, would like to see at least Touya, ne?" Botan said excitedly.  Kurama smiled and nodded, but Hiei was REALLY mad.

"Please take us to them, but we would like to go on foot, if that is all right, Botan." Kurama said happily.  Hiei couldn't believe his Kitsune!  Why was he not mad, such as himself?

"That's fine, Kurama!" Botan laughed, and ran ahead.  Kurama stood up, and helped Hiei to his feet.  Kurama began to follow Botan, but he didn't run.  Hiei followed Kurama.

"By the way, what are we lucky about?" Hiei asked Kurama.  Kurama smiled down at Hiei, and gently took his hand.

"Because we have each other, and always will, my Hiei…" Kurama said, and pulled Hiei into the kiss that they both desired.

-----"What was it about some tournament?" Hiei asked when they got to the front of Yusuke's house, where Jin and Touya were.  Hiei said that as soon as they arrived there.

"It's just a mini tournament, but we figured that since Yusuke won the Ankoku Bujutsukai, the demons would love it if he came.  Maybe even the rest of his team." Touya said with his as-usual expressionless voice.

"We will be going as well!  I would love it if Urameshi came!  And all you others are welcome to come too!" Jin said excitedly, "And the cool thing is, you can have up to seven people on your team!  We was thinking that Urameshi, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Touya, and I could be on a team of six!  What do you think?"

"That would be fine, but we do have a current mission for this Spirit Detective, so we have to make plans after we are done." Botan said.

  
"Oh?  What kind?" Jin asked.

"Well, it might take a while…  They have to see which students are being possessed by demons at a certain high school for girls.  They all have to dress up like a girl to get in there, and believe me, it really is funny!" Botan said, and started laughing.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled, "It is not funny!  Why don't you go cut off your hair, and dress up like a man?  That's what it feels like!"

"Well, no matter if it's funny or not, you still have to do it, Yusuke.  Well, I am sure that we could not send you two to this school; it would be too hard to get another two students in…" Botan said, and paused.

  
"Well, we need to get these plans in soon if we are going to enter." Jin said, "So, is there anyway we could make it go faster?"

"You could help them to see which demons are being possessed, and then help them fight them off." Botan suggested.

"Before all that, how the hell did you get us in there anyway, Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"Quite simple!  I enrolled you!" She said cheerfully.

"But you didn't even have our names!" Yusuke yelled.

"It's a secret about that." Botan winked.  "So, are you willing to help us?" 

"Sure!" Jin said, "What about you, Touya?"

"Might as well, seeing that Jin is and I have nothing much else to do." Touya said, not sounding the least bit amused.

"You don't have to, Touya…" Botan said, because Touya didn't look like he wanted to.

"He does want to!" Jin cried, "He wants to be with me, like he said, don't go telling him not to!"

"Sorry!" Botan explained.  Jin smiled his one fanged smile.

"It's k…  Let's go, Touya!" Jin said as he put his arm around Touya's shoulders, and they began to walk away, "We will be back here tomorrow morning at six thirty AM!" He called, and he waved his hand.

"Bye!" Botan and Yusuke yelled.  "They're cool and all, and I am glad they are going to be helping us, but what's with the arm thing?" Yusuke asked.

"Not like you ever did that to Kuwabara, or vise-versa…" Botan pointed out.  Yusuke folded his arms, and shrugged.

"I guess so…" He said.

"Since they are gone, we will be leaving now." Hiei said, and he pulled Kurama away from Yusuke and Botan.  They waved at them, and Kurama waved back.  They got far enough that they couldn't see Botan or Yusuke anymore, and then they got on a conversation.  "Kurama, do we really have to go tomorrow?" 

"Yes, Hiei.  We went in together, now we have to finish it together."

"I don't want to, it isn't necessary.  Apparently your intuition was wrong, this didn't have to much to do with us." Hiei said.

"No, it isn't over yet.  I will continue with this, Hiei.  I am sorry.  Meanwhile, let us enjoy our time together before tomorrow."

"The day is almost over, what do you suppose we do?" Hiei asked, "Go to the park again?" He said sarcastically.

"No, I was planning something a little different." Kurama winked.

"Like what?" Hiei questioned.

"Just follow me, our day isn't over yet, and neither is our date.  And what is a date, without a movie?"

"I am not going to a stupid theater!" Hiei yelled.

"No, I didn't think you would, so we are going to rent one to watch at my house." Kurama giggled.  He took Hiei's hand.  

"It figures you would come up with something like that." Hiei said, smiling in his way that made it look like he thought he was better than everyone else.  Kurama began to run, and Hiei ran with him.  They finally reached a rental place.  "What does Hollywood Video stand for?" Hiei asked in his sarcastic tone.

"Nothing really, we are just going to go inside now…" Kurama led Hiei into the building through the Enter door.

"How are you today?" The lady at the desk asked.  Kurama tightened his grip on Hiei's small hand.

"Fine, and you?" Kurama answered, smiling.

"I am fine, thank you.  And who is this charming young boy?" She went on, looking at Hiei.  Obviously she thought Hiei was a small child.  Maybe like Kurama's younger brother or son or something.

"Oh, he is fine, really…" Kurama said, pulling Hiei away from the lady because he could feel his temperature rising (meaning he was getting angry, not blushing).  They walked into the humor isle.

"Why humor?" Hiei questioned.

"Because I heard of this one movie, and I thought it would be perfect for us to watch together on our first real date, that's why." Kurama answered, and he giggled as he saw Hiei's confused expression.  Kurama bent down, and began to look through the many movies that they had.  "Here it is!" Kurama said excitedly as he pulled out a VHS from the shelf.  He stood up, and began to walk back to that lady, and of course Hiei followed Kurama.

"You chose your movie that fast?" The lady asked in amazement.  "Most people take a while."

"I already knew which one I was getting." Kurama stated.  The lady nodded, and took the video Kurama had in his hand.

"You chose this one?  Are you going to be watching it with him?" The lady asked.  She seemed to be concerned.

"Yes, I am.  He is plenty old enough." Kurama said.

"Ok, I am just making sure that you know it is rated 'R', and for good reasons." 

"I'm sure." Kurama laughed.  Apparently she had never seen the movie, she was going a bit to far.  She took Kurama's ID card.

"Minamino Shuichi?" She said, as she checked it.  Kurama nodded.  Kurama could tell by the look on her face that she thought Kurama was a woman.  Kurama could tell she began to get the idea between him and Hiei:  Hiei old enough to watch **this** movie, Kurama really being male, them holding hands, it could only mean one thing…  She didn't say anything, however and she handed Kurama the movie.  "We hope you enjoy the movie, it is due back Friday before midnight.  Please come back soon, Minamino-san!"

"Arigato gozaimasu." Kurama bowed, and went out of Hollywood.  

"What is this thing about?" Hiei asked, pointing at the movie.

"You will have to wait and see!" Kurama laughed.  It took them a good half hour for them to reach Kurama's house, and by then the sun had set completely and the stars were starting to come out with the moon.  Kurama opened the door with his key, and led Hiei to the living room.  "This is so perfect that my parents are on vacation!  I couldn't have asked for a better time."  Hiei shrugged.  Kurama popped the tape in, and turned off the lights.  Hiei was already sitting on the couch, and Kurama grabbed a blanket and sat next to Hiei, and they cuddled up close together.

The movie was a comedy about a gay couple and the perils they went through with their friends, family, and life because of it.  It was hilarious.  Kurama laughed a lot, and he even got some real smiles out of Hiei!  And quite a few tender kisses…  "Did you like it?" Kurama asked.

"Maybe." Hiei remarked, smiling at the floor.  Kurama knew he did.

"I'm glad, Hiei.  I liked it, but I loved the fact that you watched it with me..." Kurama said.  Hiei was well rested against Kurama's warm and beautiful body, and Kurama's arms were wrapped around Hiei.  They had stayed like that for pretty much the entire movie.  Just then, Kurosuke walked into the room, and began meowing.

"Oh no!" Hiei actually said worriedly, and he stood up.  Kurama looked up at him puzzled.  "I forgot to give her water and food today, and like you said she might not live because she is weak."  Kurama nodded.  Hiei ran and picked up Kurosuke, and took her to the kitchen and got her the stuff she needed.

_I am glad he has something he can really care about besides me…_  Kurama thought.  Hiei walked back into the room.  "Hiei, we have to get up early, so I would suggest that we go to bed now."  Kurama stood up.  Hiei nodded, and lie on the couch.  Kurama began to walk away, but then he turned around.  "You know, Hiei, you might get cold…  It is October…"

"I can stand the cold, and October isn't that cold." Hiei said.

"Yes, I know, but…  Well…" Kurama felt his cheeks grow warm.  "I might get cold."  Hiei smirked.

"And you need me?"

"Well, your body is like a heater, you can control your body temperature!"  Kurama explained, but in a blink of an eye Hiei was off the couch, and heading up the stairs.  Kurama smiled, and followed Hiei up.  Hiei went into Kurama's bedroom filled with plants and other interesting things.  Hiei slipped into the bed, and breathed in the air that was around it.  He kicked off the comforter, but he kept the sheets.

"I didn't know that you could get more comfortable than that couch, Kurama.  I might have to sleep up here more often." Hiei said.  Kurama slipped into bed after him, and wrapped his arms around him.  Hiei's back was towards Kurama, but they were snuggled up close.

"Hiei, you really are warm." Kurama cooed.  He breathed in Hiei's sent.  He smelled good…  Wonderful.  You wouldn't expect him to smell the way he did.

"I am half fire demon…" He stated.

"Mm…  I feel like I am in some sort of heaven, with all this love just around me, and…" Kurama voice trailed off.  He was asleep.  Hiei smirked.

"Figures." Hiei rolled around under Kurama's arms so he and Kurama were face to face.  He placed a kiss on Kurama's cheeks.  "I love you." He whispered.

****Preview music plays:  Hello.  This is Kurama, we are going back to the girl's school tomorrow, and with Jin and Touya's help it is much easier to find the possessed humans.  Lot's of action are waiting in the next chapter, so please don't miss the next exciting episode in Yu Yu Hakusho.

LALALA!  For some stupid reason, I keep imagining Kurama looking like this one guy I made up named Toyaro (he is also my favorite made up character).  I don't know why, I guess they act similar and I have been drawing Toyaro SOOO much lately that my sister hates him!  Though she already hated him…  Well, Toyaro and Kurama don't really act similar, Toyaro is way more active and gets drunk sometimes and wears girls cloths and stuff.  I really must be going; I have school tomorrow and its 9:30 PM.  But, that movie they rented?  I just thought it up; it really isn't real (I don't think)…  I actually like 8 American songs!  Amazing!  Lol…  Heehee!  I usually hate all American stuff.  OK OK OK!  I have been reading to many Hiei X Kurama fics.  I am really starting to get addicted to writing about them.  REALLY.  But, I will not cross the line and go to writing lemons.  I promised my mom, anyway, and I don't like breaking promises.  I am lucky I even get to write yaoi (shonen ai)!!!!  Good night everyone!  Oh yeah, I changed the rating to R because the yaoi is getting stronger, but it is not a lemon.  It used to be PG-13, hope you all will still read it…  Sorry, two yaoi couples and one is really strong, I just don't think PG-13 is suitable anymore.


	12. Kurama's Death Fight

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter Twelve:  Kurama's Death Fight

NOTE:  I am going to update this one a little even if I said I was taking a break.  I have a Christmas thing right after this mission ends, so I want to do that while Christmas is still in the air.  Yeah…  My writing style is going to be better from now on.  No flaming.  Heehee

Kurama awokethe next day in the arms of Hiei.  He struggled to get out of his arms, though he did like it…  He almost didn't want to get up, now that he thought about it.It would be nice to stay in bed with Hiei all day long, maybe have a first sex period…  Kurama whacked himself in the head and got out of Hiei's grasp.  They had to go to school!  This was no time to daydream about what he could do with Hiei.  He looked back at his beautiful fire demon.  He looked so innocent while asleep… "Hiei, wake up…" He shook Hiei awake.  He groaned and flopped over.  This was going to be interesting…  The first day Kurama got to wake Hiei up after sleeping with him.  "Hiei, you must wake up." Hiei did nothing more but growl and scoot away from Kurama.  Kurama scooted himself closer to Hiei.  "We need to help Yusuke and Kuwabara!  We have to leave in an hour, and I haven't taken my shower yet!" Hiei opened his eyes.

"Shower?" Hiei had an evil grin that made Kurama wonder if maybe Hiei wanted to take a shower with him.  Kurama opened his mouth to ask, but Hiei was too quick.  "Then you go take your shower and leave me in peace.  When you are done, come back in here and I might get up."

"Lazy Koorime." Kurama teased.  Recognizing defeat, Kurama left the room and entered the washroom.

It was difficult for Kurama to get out of the shower, because he was so content with the hot water running down his back.  If only it was Hiei's warm tongue…  Kurama slapped himself again.  _I can't be thinking these thoughts if I want to help Koenma with the Reikai Tantai!  _The slap had brought him back to reality, and he luckily was able to get out of the shower and get back to Hiei.  Of course, Hiei was sound asleep all over again.  Kurama shook his head.  "I never knew he could sleep so much." He mumbled, crossing the room to get to the slightly snoring figure.  "Get up Hiei."  Hiei groaned and flopped over.  There was some kind of a pattern going on…  Kurama was beginning to get flustered.  "Hiei, if you do not get out of bed I will be very angry."  A few seconds later, Hiei sat up.

"What do you want?  I don't want to help with this mission." Hiei glared at Kurama.

"You already entered it, there is no way out."

"Hn." Hiei slipped out of bed.  "You get me into this stupid Ningen garments.  You know I have no clue how human's do all this stuff."  Kurama sighed.  

_Here we go with the girl's uniforms again._  He thought.  He had forgotten about them, and now the thought of going to that girl's school was unbearable.  "All right." Kurama helped Hiei get the uniform on and get his hair in his ponytail, and then he went to work on himself.  He did the normal stuff, like he did to Hiei, but a thought occurred to him:  If I am going to be a girl, why not go **all the way? ** So, he put on makeup, jewelry, and put some body glitter from his mother's things. 

Hiei was… everything at what Kurama looked like.  Amazed, happy, mad, sad, disappointed, erected, anything in the book.  "What the hell of you done to yourself?" Hiei asked.  Kurama shrugged.

"Just playing the part Hiei, playing the part." Kurama bent down and gently kissed Hiei.  He slipped his tongue into his warm mouth…  Ah yes, he had been craving Hiei's delicious flavor since he woke up that morning.

"I see no 'playing the part' in kissing what is supposed to be another female."

"Maybe a lesbian female!" Kurama joked.  Hiei was confused.  What was a lesbian?

***** They soon arrived at the school.  Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan were already there.  Yusuke grinned as soon as he spotted Hiei.  "Hey Hiei!  You look even cuter than yesterday!" Yusuke grabbed Hiei and tried to kiss him.  Hiei jumped back in surprise at Yusuke's action, and then slapped him across the face.  Yusuke fell to the ground.  "Damn, Hiei!  You're like the cross dressing version of Keiko!" Kurama and Kuwabara laughed at this comment, along with Yusuke who always laughed at his own jokes.  Hiei and Botan didn't seem to find it very amusing.

"Not funny!" (Botan)

"You stupid fool!" (Hiei) Hiei and Botan had shouted at the same time.

"You need to be more careful around here, Yusuke!" Botan said in a hushed voice.  "For all we know, Koku could be just around the corner!  Don't use real names, don't speak in your complete normal voice (except for maybe you, Kurama!)" Kurama sighed.  She just had to add that...  "And don't wrestle!  Don't slap!  Act like decent young women!"

"Okay, Botan!" Yusuke said in the most pathetic high pitch voice he could do.

"NOT FUNNY!" Botan was getting very angry now.  "THIS IS IMPORTANT, MISS KEIKO URASHIMA!"

"Okay, okay I get the message.  Can we go now?" Yusuke was practically pleading.  He wanted to get away from his assistants lecture as soon as possible, even if it did mean going into a stupid school.  Just as he was about to step into the school grounds, Botan stopped him yet again.

"Wait Yusuke!"

"What the hell is it now, Botan?!" Yusuke yelled.  She was smiling!

"I need to tell you what Jin and Touya will be doing!"

"Oh no…  Don't tell me they dressed up as girls as well!" 

"Of course not, silly!" Botan giggled at the thought of seeing Jin wearing a skirt; even if she now knew he was gay…  With the ice master Touya.  But she was sure that they would never do something so stupid.  "They will be watching the classrooms."

"That explains a lot!" Yusuke said in an exasperated voice.

"Jin is going to be flying with Touya on his back.  They will watch through the windows.  Touya, because he has excellent eye sight—"

"Who wouldda thought that." Yusuke joked.

"Is going to find out which humans are being possessed by looking into their eyes."

"His eyes look like he is being possessed." Yusuke laughed.  Botan was starting to get frustrated.  She continued, but her voice was starting to get impatient.

"Then, he will mind talk to me, and I will contact the one of you four that is closest the person." Botan handed them these normal looking watches.  "When Touya alerts me, I will contact one of you.  I will say who it is.  No normal humans can hear it, so you will be okay.  You have to find a way to some way get out of the classroom with that student.  I don't care how, just do it."

"Okay, we get it.  Let's go." Yusuke said, and led the other four 'boys' into the school grounds.  "Hey, Kurama…"

"Yes Keiko?"

"Well, how come Koku hasn't done any of this yet if he's supposed to be the Spirit Detective?"

"How should I know?" Kurama responded.  Yusuke shrugged.

"You shouldn't, but I needed to wonder out loud."

****  "Who was the emperor who started The Great Wall Of China?  Rita, please answer this question." Koku said in his third hour social studies class.  The girl, Rita, was silent.  "Rita?  Did you hear me?"  Rita was not paying attention.  She was paying attention to someone or some_thing_ outside the window.  It was well hidden between the trees…  Something was staring right at her eyes. 

Kurama heard his watch that Botan had given him earlier begin to beep.  **_"Kurama, I have contacted both you and Hiei.  The girl named Rita who is sitting directly across from Hiei, diagonal from you, is being possessed by a demon.  Koku will be aware of this very soon, since he has just called on her.  Quick!  Lour her outside the classroom with Hiei before he notices anything!"  _**Kurama heard Botan's voice talk to him through the watch.  He glanced quickly at Hiei, who was already staring at him.  Those almond eyes of Hiei seemed to be asking him what to do now.  Kurama fidgeted in his seat.  What could they do now?  He had no clue how to get her out of the class with both himself and Hiei and not get Koku suspicious of anything.

"Umm…  Koku Sensei?" Kurama said quietly, slowly raising his hand.  "Rita was the first person that became both myself and Mukuro's friend, and we have found out that she is on a special medication that we are both on too.  She forgot to take her pill this morning, so she needs to be taken to the nurse."  Koku looked at 'Shiori' awkwardly, as if he knew something was going on.

"I was not aware that Rita was on medication of any kind.  And I was not informed about Mukuro or you either, Shiori."

"It's a very personal medication!" Hiei blurted out.  "Normal teachers are not supposed to know about it, only the school nurses.  And it is important that she gets her medicine.  I shall escort her there, because she has gone totally brain dead as you may be able to see."  Koku frowned.

"Very well Mukuro, you may take her.  Please hurry." Koku sighed.  _High school girls...  So forgetful.  And normal humans, they are so blind!  They cannot even tell that I am the same age as them.  They know I am a young teacher, but they do not know that I have not even graduated from high school yet!  No matter.  I wonder if this medication has anything to do with this mission from Reikai._

"But, I do not know the way around school.  Shiori will have to take us." And with that, Hiei rose from his seat, grabbed Kurama's arm, and Rita's arm.  She was still staring out of the window.  Hiei ran outside with Rita and Kurama.  "We know what you are doing, Rita.  Show us your true form." Rita smirked.

"If you knew what I was doing, you would know very well that I am not Rita.  I am just possessing her." Rita laughed hysterically.  "What are you planning to do about it, eh _Mukuro-chan_?  I know about you, Hiei.  Much better than you think." Hiei raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you know then?" Hiei asked bitterly.

"Just couldn't forget about Mukuro, your special trainer?  Oh Hiei, she loved you very much, very much indeed…" She gave another hysterical laugh.  Kurama looked over at Hiei.

_Hiei, I love you too!  Just because Mukuro may have loved you, oh Lord…_  Kurama could tell by the look on Hiei's face that Hiei was surprised at what he had just heard from Rita.

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded, taking out his ponytail and revealing his as-usual messy hair.  The bangs that were so neatly done back were suddenly all over the place.  He also removed the white bandage protecting his Jagan.  It opened, filled with rage at whoever this demon really was.

"I am Doishuma, remember me?  I was one of Mukuro's maids at her palace.  I was the one who cleaned up after you.  Boy, you were a slob.  But watching you fight with Mukuro, I now know your fighting style.  I also know Kurama's by sinking into your mind while you were sleeping.  All your dreams were about Kurama, either fighting and sometimes you even had wet dreams." She suppressed a giggle.  "You always woke up confused, calling for help!  And as you know, I was always right there to help you." She gave another laugh.  Suddenly, Rita's shoulder length brown hair turned a shade of navy blue, and it grew at least three feet longer.  It became wavier.  Her eyes became cold purple eyes instead of the warm dark brown eyes of Rita.  The school uniform fell down to reveal a sea green kimono with some blue shades that reminded both Hiei and Kurama of the ocean.  "And I bet you still don't know what a wet dream is, Hiei." She said when her transformation finished.

"I will kill you!" Hiei shouted angrily.

"How?  I don't see a katana anywhere.  You don't like using your Jagan in battle unless you really have to…  And you are in no fighting position." Hiei looked down at his mini skirt and long white lacy sleeves.  He spat on the ground.

"Kurama is my partner, he would not just abandon me." Hiei looked at Kurama as if to Q him to do something.  Kurama nodded, and reached into his long red hair.

"Rose Whip!" He called, a whip appearing from the rose he had pulled out moments before.  He began slashing it at Doishuma, but he had no luck.  She could escape from his lashing with the grace of a swan.

"Oh please, Kurama…" She mocked as he kept making failing attempts to hit her.  As Kurama and Doishuma kept fighting, Hiei slapped himself in the head, mentally not physically.

_It's your own damn fault Kurama cannot fight back.  Your damn fault for being obsessed with him and not realizing it.  YOUR DAMN FAULT FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM AND DREAMING ABOUT HIM!  AND YOUR DAMN FAULT YOU DIDN'T REALIZE SOONER HOW MUCH YOU LOVED HIM!  And your damn fault for not telling him right now what is about to happen._  Hiei watched as Doishuma suddenly disappeared.  Kurama looked around, not knowing where she was.  He could feel the wind prickle at his neck like a deadly wind.  Suddenly, Kurama felt something go through his body.  He shouted in pain, and he fell forwards.  He had been struck with a sword of some kind.  But it was made of a mixture of water and wind!

"Do you like that Kurama?" She chuckled.  "I call it the Mizu-kaze.  It's a very convenient weapon, as all you need is a gentle breeze, and some waterpowers of your own.  Seeing as it is a nice breezy day, it was easy to make."  Kurama put his hand on his wound to see how bad it really was.  He felt the blood trickle down his arm.  He winced in pain.  He began to feel dizzy and light headed.  He was also thirsty for some reason.  The thirst was almost worse than the cut itself.

"KURAMA!!!!!!!!" Hiei shouted, running to his lover.  "I should have told you to avoid that, it is my fault…"

"Hiei." Kurama said in a rasp voice.  "I'm thirsty…" Kurama coughed into his hand.  One thing Kurama really hated was coughing up blood.

"If you drink it will only make the wound worse, Kurama.  We have to completely cure your cut before you can drink anything.  Don't even lick the sweat off your skin if you start…"

"Hiei…" Kurama could not hold on any longer.  He let go of all consciousness, lost sight of everything.  All he could see was black.

_Kurama…_  Kurama heard a voice calling him.  It sounded familiar…  It was a deep male voice.  It did not have the tone that Hiei's voice had.  It did not have the tinge of Yusuke's voice that made it Yusuke.  Who could it be?  _Kurama!_  This time it was louder.  "Who are you?" Kurama said quietly.  He was standing in a lake, but on top of the water.  Water ripples appeared from Kurama's feet.  _I am you.  You should know me, Kurama.  _A figure then appeared in front of Kurama.  It was much taller than Kurama.  "Youko Kurama?" Kurama said in a hushed voice.  The figure nodded, and it came into focus.  It was the Youko, indeed.  "Let me take over for this fight.  You are not strong enough for me to become my true form on the outside world, but on the inside, Shuichi…  On the inside it can be me!  I cannot stay there for long, but during this fight, let me fight." Youko said.  Kurama hesitated for a moment.  "If you do not let me come out, Hiei could die, and your unconscious body could be destroyed.  How would this make me feel?  I don't feel like dieing yet, Shuichi!  I don't feel like dieing the death that weaker demons are supposed to have."  "Hiei…" Kurama said quietly.  "Yes, Hiei.  He could die, now just say yes and we can get out of here and we can have Hiei back in less than a minute!" Kurama nodded.  "Yes."

Kurama's eyes opened.  He was saw Hiei getting choked by Doishuma.  "Get away from him!" Kurama shouted, forming his Rose Whip once more.

"Oh, the bishounen is back.  Whoop Dee Doo for fan girls.  But Kurama, haven't you realized that I am not one of them?" She dropped Hiei and charged for Kurama.

"Rose Whip Internal Pain!" Kurama shouted, spinning his Rose Whip into a shape that looked like a star.  Hiei had never seen this attack before…  Suddenly, Doishuma screamed.  She fell over backwards.  Kurama then stopped his attack, and fell back to the floor.  _Youko, get out.  We won._  The red haired Kurama was back, and luckily conscious.

"Kurama!" Hiei called running to him.  "What attack was that?"

"That was my Internal Pain attack.  I cannot do that while Shuichi is in control, so I had to have Youko help me…" Kurama said, coughing.  Hiei nodded.

"Well you won." Hiei said.  Kurama nodded.

"I know." Kurama smiled.  Suddenly, Doishuma sat up.  It wasn't fast; it was slow and painful for her.

"You haven't won yet.  ZOKORIME!" She shouted.  In the blink of an eye, hundreds of girls began running from the school.  "These are all the people being possessed by my partners.  You have no chance against all of us put together."  She laughed.  "I have sacrificed myself in the hopes that our dream of no more humans left in any world will come true." She fell over, still laughing, and died.  Kurama looked at all the girls headed for them.  He knew they were doomed.  Hiei could use the Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha, but it would wipe his powers away, and it would destroy a lot more than just those girls.  They got closer, and closer.  Kurama closed his eyes and accepted his fate.  He hoped Hiei would somehow make it out alive…  Just then, there was an explosion.  Kurama opened his eyes to see what had caused to make the sound.  All the girls then fell over.  He saw Yusuke and Kuwabara.  Yusuke's hand was steaming.

"Nothing better than a major Shot Gun to finish it off, eh?" Yusuke grinned and blew on his hand.  Kurama laughed.  It was so stupid…  "What's so funny?" 

It was so stupid…  "I almost died just to take out one of them, and you just fired one Shot Gun blast and won.  I was so stupid…  I shouldn't have even tried to take one of them at a time, I should have realized…"

"Kurama, your wounded!" Yusuke said hurriedly, and ran to his bleeding friend.

"I'll live…" Kurama smiled.

"Well, well, well…" They heard a voice say.  They all turned to look.  Koku was standing there.  "I see that Mukuro was really Hiei of the old Reikai Tantai, and Shiori was Kurama, Keiko was Yusuke, and Shizuru was Kuwabara.  I hope you all do realize that those were really obvious names for transfer students.  I thought you four were them, but if you were not…  I could not talk about it with people who know nothing of Reikai.  It seems my prediction was right." He shook his head.  "What a mess… You do realize that these were normal girls whom you just hit?" Kurama realized he might have very well just killed Rita.  He looked back at Doishuma.  It was still her dead body there, and Rita was nowhere to be seen.

"You are wrong, Koku." A high pitch voice said.  Botan came from behind a bush.  "Watch…" She threw some dust onto them.  "Now they are completely cured.  They will be back in school by tomorrow.  Thank you boys, for doing your work.   So brave to dress up as girls…  Koku, thank you for doing your actual assigned work…" 

"HEY!  Wait a minute!" Yusuke yelled, "You assigned us to do this!"

"Is that true, Botan?" Koku asked sadly.

"Well, yes, but…" She looked really uncomfortable.  "It was for your own safety.  You were not ready for this mission, Koku, not by a long way.  I am going to be training you from now on." Botan looked at Yusuke.  Suddenly tears were coming down her cheeks.  "Yusuke, I- I-" She burst into noisy but honest tears.  "I guess this is good bye.  Thank you so much for being part of the Reikai Tantai; you were the best.  Better than Shinobu was, better than the one before him…  You were the best Yusuke, thank you so much." She bent down and started crying.  "Oh please Yusuke…  Don't forget about Koenma-sama, or me but we will probably never see you again.  I will try to keep in contact, maybe for a get together or something, I am sure Koenma would allow it…  I am positive, but please don't forget about us in the mean time.  I have to get going, Koku, see you soon, Yusuke…  Take care…  Hiei, Kuwabara, thank you for helping Yusuke, Koenma sends his regards, and he does to you too Kurama, but I have to say something to you.  You were special to me Kurama, it's not that I loved you or anything don't get me wrong…" She tried to laugh.  "But I really, really will miss you and Yusuke the most.  Be seeing you then…" And then she flew off.  That was the end of the most wonderful Reikai Tantai ever to be told about in Reikai.  The adventures of the wonderful Yusuke, Kuwabara (who started out as a rival), Hiei (who started out as a wanted criminal), and Kurama (who was the famous Youko Kurama in a human body).  The end of it all…  It was a good experience for them all, and it will never be forgotten.

************     ************  *******

Preview music starts to play:  Hn.  I bet you thought that was the end of Yu Yu Hakusho, didn't you.  Fool…  As you can tell, it is me, Hiei and I am telling you it is not the end yet.  There are still two more events that will happen.  The next one I hope you will not read because it is embarrassing for me.  Yusuke and Kuwabara are basically gone from here on, as are Jin and Touya.  They weren't big before, so why should they be now?  Anyway, if you want to die at an early age read the next chapter.

YO!!!!!  Otaku Hoshi here and ready to say a few things.  One, I hope you like the story so far…  The next event is going to be a Christmas event!  I thought it would be appropriate, seeing as it is Christmas time.  Yeah, I know that all stories get into the whole holiday thing (well, not all of them), but I really wanted to write one because I never have before.  And I need to write it during the Christmas time so there is the spirit along with the story.  So, if I miss this chance I will not be able to update till next year.  So that is why I am not taking a break on this story.  And to update, sometimes I will need reviews (I am not really asking, just hoping…), so reviewing will help me to update this year instead of next year.  See you soon!  Bye-Chu!  P.S.  I GOT FIVE MORE HIEI X KURAMA DOUJINSHI!  THAT MAKES 13!!!  AND I AM GETTING THE WHOLE GRAVITATION SERIES FOR CHRISTMAS!!  YAY!!!  P.P.S.  If you see any errors in my spelling, I am very, very sorry.  *bows*


	13. Aunt Yuri And The Christmas Trip PART 1

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter Thirteen:  Aunt Yuri And The Christmas Trip PART 1

NOTE:  THIRTEENTH CHAPTER ANNIVERSARY!  I have never gotten this far with any of my fanfics!  This is also my first one…  It has reached its teenage form.  Hiei And Kurama's Adventures is growing up :( I'm loosing my child…  lol I am kidding, obviously.  Thirteen is a very special chapter ^.^  Why?  I have no idea.  Well, I hope you enjoy it!  Christmas is in the air people!  Even if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you still enjoy ^_^ This is written for all who like this story, after all!

"Remind me again why we are here, Kurama."  They were in a greenhouse, where many wonderful smelling trees surrounded the whole area.  Kurama smiled down at his still virgin lover.  It had been months since they had been banned from the Reikai Tantai, and Kurama still hadn't made his move on the small Koorime while in bed…

"It is the middle of December!  We have to get the Christmas tree for Christmas, Hiei.  We have been through this many times."

"Right, but I still don't understand the whole concept.  Why do you get a tree when all it's about is giving presents?"  Kurama shook his head.

"Hiei, it is not just about giving each other presents, but I have no idea why we get a tree." Kurama made his way across the building with Hiei right behind him.  "Which one do you want?" Kurama asked earnestly.  Hiei looked at the dozens of trees, all tied with rope.

"How can you tell which one is good when they are all wrapped in rope?  Who knows what it will look like when you cut off the string." Kurama just shrugged.  Hiei looked back at his choices.  Some were greener than others, and others were taller than others.  There was a large variety.  The only thing that didn't vary, Hiei thought, was the smell they produced.  It was a warm smell, and made him feel comforted.  He began to sniff each one individually, closing his eyes.  The smell would tell him which was the best.  He began to sniff each one.  They all smelled the same, and though he realized that this probably wouldn't work, he continued.  Then the smell got stronger by one particular tree.  Hiei sniffed there a little longer, finally deciding that this was better than the rest of them.  He opened his eyes.  He smirked with pride at what he saw.  It was a very tall tree, with nice green leaves.  And, as he found it, it smelled stronger and better than the rest.  "I want this one, Kurama." Hiei pointed at his final choice.

"You sure?" Kurama asked.  Hiei nodded.  Kurama gently touched it.  He looked at Hiei and winked.  "Good choice, Hiei." Kurama picked it up carefully, leading Hiei to the cashier.

"You have a nice tree there, sir." The man at the counter smiled.  Kurama smiled back.

"Thank you." Kurama replied.

"Don't take all the credit, I picked it out." Hiei said sharply.  Kurama nodded.

"I know, I know, Hiei." The man began to chuckle.  "Anyway, this is what I am going to buy." The man nodded.

"Right…" He pressed a few keys on his keyboard.  "And your total is $19.99." Kurama nodded and reached into his wallet, and searched through it for a twenty-dollar bill.  When he found one, he handed it to the man.  He handed him back a penny.  "Enjoy your day." He bowed slightly.  Kurama politely bowed back.

"Thank you, enjoy yourself as well." Kurama led Hiei out the building to the outside.  It was gently snowing.  "It's such a lovely winter day…" Kurama sighed.  "You like snow, right Hiei?" Hiei was silent.

"Maybe." Hiei paused, looking at the snowy ground.  "Are we going to walk back to your place with the tree Kurama?"  Kurama nodded.

"I guess…" He wondered why Hiei looked so…  worried.  Or was the word sad?

***"We're home!" Kurama shouted.  He stepped in and removed his shoes.  Hiei did as well.

"Welcome back Shuichi, Hiei!" Shiori said.  "You picked a lovely tree!" She smiled at her two 'sons.'  She had agreed to let Hiei live with her, her husband, and two sons temporally because Hiei had lost his mother and had no known relatives.  Apparently a single woman adopted him, and she had died of a heart attack and Hiei's only friend was her very own son Shuichi.  Of course, hearing this tragic story, she decided to let Hiei stay for as long as he needed to stay.  And she had grown to love him as a son as well. (What she did not know was that this whole story was indeed, a lie told and made up by her very own son Shuichi just so he could sleep with Hiei, and when he got the courage, make love to him every night before he went to bed.) And even though she had caught Hiei and Shuichi kissing one day (though she didn't tell them), and knew that Hiei would take Shuichi away from her to live one their own she let Hiei stay. 

"Hiei picked it, Kaasan." Kurama grinned.

"Well then, Hiei has very good taste in plants.  Reminds me of you, Shuichi!" She walked to Kurama and kissed his forehead.  "Maybe you two could open a greenhouse of your own when you get older, and try to breed new plants." She laughed happily.  "Come on, let's go put the tree up."  She took the tree from Kurama and led Hiei and him down into the living room.  "Our traditional place." The tree stand was already in place.  She put the tree into the stand and then locked it in place.

"It looks great, Kaasan." Kurama said.  Shiori stepped back to see if he was right.  Indeed he was.  It looked beautiful.

"Now we just have to decorate it."

****"Done!" Hiei said as he put the last ornament on the tree.  All three stepped back to admire their work.  It was now nighttime, and Shiori had turned the tree lights on.  The ornaments reflected their gleaming light.

"I do believe this is the best tree we have ever done." Shiori said.

"Kaasan, you say that every year." Kurama said.

"Yes, I know, but that is because every year it gets better.  Want to know why?  It's because every time we look at the tree the next year, we have yet another year of memories showing in the tree." Kurama nodded.

"I guess your right." Kurama agreed.  Hiei didn't know what to say.  He had never seen a Christmas tree before, and never even heard of Christmas.  Kurama, sensing Hiei's sudden change of emotion, asked if they wanted any tea.

"That would be very nice, Shuichi, thank you." Shiori said sweetly.

"Hn.  I guess…" Hiei gave Kurama a 'love-look'.

"All right, I'll be back soon!" Kurama said, running into the kitchen.  He was so glad Hiei was getting along well with his human mother.  He figured he would though, seeing how Hiei was with Yukina.  Hiei must really want a family deep down inside…  Complete with a mother.  Kurama hummed a Christmas song as he made the tea.

He came back into the living room.  "Here you are." Kurama handed Hiei and Shiori some tea.

"Thank you, Shuichi." Shiori sipped her tea.  "There is something I need to tell you both." Kurama glanced at her, while Hiei didn't even look up.  "You see, Aunt Yuri is having a huge Christmas party this year.  It is on Christmas Eve."

"Aunt Yuri?" Kurama almost dropped his teacup.  He loved his Aunt Yuri dearly, but she had three children, two girls (Shirami and Kanime) and one boy (Hikaru).  Shirami was the oldest of the three, at age 15.  Hikaru was the youngest at age 12, and Kanime was 14.  The two girls were brats and loved to tease Kurama for any reason they could find, lately being his long hair.  Hikaru was nice, but he thought he was the coolest thing in the world.  Aunt Yuri always had the biggest parties and usually Kurama's whole family came into the small house that Aunt Yuri had, and it was always very crammed.

"Yes, Aunt Yuri.  She is having almost everyone over, and she invited us.  I wanted to go, because we haven't gone in a while."

"Uh, yes, that would be wonderful if we went." Kurama lied.  He wanted to remind her that they had only been there four months ago.  And his hair was even longer since then!  He was thinking about getting it cut…  Now he was definitely getting his hair cut.  Not short, but the length it was about four years ago.  It was just a little longer than the shoulders.  "Well, it has been a very long day, so I think Hiei and I shall go to bed now.  Okay Hiei?" Hiei nodded slowly.  "Goodnight Kaasan." Kurama kissed her on the cheek, and then pulled Hiei up the stairs to his bedroom.

"So, who exactly is this Aunt Yuri?" Hiei asked rather rudely.  He threw off his shirt and pants and slipped into bed.  Kurama threw off his own cloths and snuggled in bed next to Hiei.

"First of all, we still have to brush our teeth.  Get up." Kurama giggled at Hiei's surprised expression.  Kurama jumped out of bed.  "Come on Hiei, I don't want to kiss a mouth with germs in it." Kurama giggled and ran out the room, and towards the bathroom.

"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Hiei shouted playfully at Kurama, running after him.  Kurama laughed as he entered the bathroom.  Hiei reached it about a split second later.  He put his arms around Kurama and began kissing his neck.  Kurama was still giggling.  He got out the toothbrush and toothpaste, and began to brush his teeth.  Hiei continued to kiss Kurama's neck.  After two minutes, Kurama rinsed his mouth out with water.

"Your turn, Hiei!" Hiei growled but obeyed.  He began to brush his teeth, while Kurama returned Hiei's pleasure.  He held his arms around the small fire demons body, and gently licked Hiei's neck.

They finally got back in bed, snuggled under the blankets.  "Good night, Hiei." Kurama said.  Soon, they were both asleep, forgetting all about Hiei's question about who Aunt Yuri was.

Preview music begins to play.  Hello, this is Chichiri no-da!  Wait, am I in the wrong show na-no-da?  Oh well!  Next, Kurama and Hiei-kun go to Aunt Yuri's house to see Kurama's relatives no-da!  Hiei embarrasses himself very much in the next episode, so any of you who like to see Hiei embarrassed, be sure to read the next chapter no-da!  I better get back to Fushigi Yuugi before my fans go crazy when they notice I am gone no-da!

Hi!  That chapter was much shorter than the last one.  Here we are again with the PART title…  There will be three, just like before.  But after the Christmas thing ends the PART thing will be gone again.

Well, not much to say, but Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yu Watase.  Chichiri is owned by her too, obviously.  Chichiri is from Fushigi Yuugi .  Okay, yeah he is!  I'll be going now before I drive myself nuts!!!!!!!!  BYE-CHU PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	14. Aunt Yuri And The Christmas Trip PART 2

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter Fourteen:  Aunt Yuri And The Christmas Trip PART 2

NOTE:  Hi!  It's me, Otaku Hoshi (obviously)!  Fourteen is even more special than thirteen BECAUSE IT IS A BIGGER NUMBER!  Heheh…  Anyway, I have something to say to Koritsune Dragonrider!  I am very glad you like my story! ^.^ YOU'RE SO COOL!  You even read The Terrible Two ^.^ I have yet another loyal fan!  YAY! Kurosuke means…  Well, 'kuro' means black, and 'suke' means something, but I am not sure.  I know it's something that you can just add onto a name, like a prefix or whatever it is.   I didn't do research about the series…  I got the whole thing before vol. 11 came out in the USA, so that was a long time ago.  I got it even before I was a really big YYH fan, in fact when I got it I had no ideas for fanfiction and never planned writing any.  I think I was still pretty much only into Tenchi Muyo! And Inu-Yasha, but Yu-Yu Hakusho just went right up there one day, I ordered it, and then I got really into it in the week or two in between the time it came to get to my house.  So, I had no use researching it ^.^ When I saw the end, I got inspired to write this story to make me feel better about YYH cause I was really ticked at what they did with it.  Then this one inspired me to keep writing, and to read other YYH fanfiction, which also inspired me to write some of my other stories.  Anyway, I thank you so much for reading my story!  I really appreciate your reviews, too!  They have inspired me to continue updating, as did everyone else who reviewed (dragonfoxloversforever, thank you too!) And I really should list everyone, but I can't, so I just listed the most recent!  (Other than Kage, cause she's my sister I don't need to thank her here lol).  Anyway, Koristune Dragonrider, you want me to finish, so I shall hurry and finish it for you ^_^ But I am not cutting anything out, lol.  Then, if anyone really likes it, there are two sequels.  One is The Terrible Two, which I have already started on mm.org and ff.net.  The other I haven't started yet, and it takes place RIGHT after this one ends.  The title is Mukuro And Hiei's Adventures.  BUT!  Don't go thinking its Mukuro X Hiei, cause its not.  It is still Hiei X Kurama, just a long distance relation.  I just wanted to make something in between Hiei And Kurama's Adventures and The Terrible Two so everyone can see what happened in between that time.  Also, Mukuro And Hiei's Adventures is not as long as this one, and they don't get… close or anything like Hiei and Kurama do in this story.  And at that note, I shall continue the story and the closeness between the lovely couple Hiei and Kurama!  Enjoy minna-san! ^_~ P.S.  I am going to update even if it's after Christmas.  Sorry that I missed it L But it is not fair for you people that you can't read it because of my laziness and my moms not allowing me on the computer yesterday (Christmas 2003).  So I am gonna update anyway ^.^ P.P.S.  About the comment on ff.net about Hiei and Kurama having sex, they won't in this story.  Mukuro And Hiei's Adventures, I might put something in there…  MIGHT (if I get enough courage heheheh) Yeah I wish I had the courage to write something like that…  But I do not…  yet.

"Kurama, I'm not going." Hiei protested.  It had been three days since the news that they were going to go to 'Shuichi's' Aunt Yuri's house.  Kurama was packing his cloths into his suitcase.

"Hiei, I don't want to go either, and I am going." Kurama said, putting another neatly folded pair of pants in the case.

"Then just don't go!  And why aren't you putting your cloths that you usually wear in that suitcase?  You're only putting cloths that I have never seen on you in there."

"Because of Shirami and Kanime…" Kurama sighed.  He stopped packing and flopped himself on the bed, next to where Hiei was sitting.

"Who are they?" Hiei asked, noticing how upset Kurama's face had become when he said their names.

"Shirami and Kanime are my cousins.  They are both very stubborn, and they can make fun of anything that I have.  I could take a pair of chopsticks to eat dinner with and they will find **something** wrong with what I did."

"They're girls, aren't they." Hiei didn't even need to ask, he knew.  Kurama could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Yes, Shirami is fifteen and Kanime is fourteen."

"Then this is stupid.  You are older than them, you shouldn't let them bother you." Hiei stood up and began to pace back and fourth.

"I know I shouldn't, Hiei." Kurama said after a while.  He had realized how true this was!  He was older!  And he had thought of a brilliant plan while Hiei had been pacing.  "I shouldn't, but I let them.  I always feel so alone while I am there, I just wish I could talk to someone…" Kurama made his own eyes begin to water somehow.

"Fine, I'll come." Hiei snapped.  "But you better not expect me to 'let them be' when they say something rude to you."  Kurama grinned.  Hiei had fallen right into his trap...

"Really?  Okay then!  You have to get packed now because we're leaving tomorrow.  Get all your clothes, because we are going to be staying a while." Kurama jumped out of bed and began to put more clothes together.  Hiei gulped.  **All his clothes?  **A while ago, this would not have been a problem; he only had about three outfits.  But ever since he came back to Ningenkai and began to let Kurama lead him around the malls, he had obtained many more garments.  He had a lot of them now.

"**All** of them?" Hiei asked.

"Yep!" Kurama smiled and began humming some song Hiei had never heard.

"But, don't you have those lawn-dairy machines?"  Well, Kurama had mentioned these machines, and they cleaned your cloths.  "So I shouldn't have to bring all my cloths, only some so you can use the lawn-dairy."

"Hiei?" Kurama said slowly, "What does a lawn and cows have to do with packing cloths?" What in the Ningenkai was Hiei talking about?

"You said that you have these machines called a Lawn-dairy machine that cleans your cloths so you don't have to do it by hand."  Hiei was starting to get angry.  Why did Kurama mention things and then never remember what it was he mentioned?  Surely this was a valuable thing to have in Ningenkai.

"Oh!  You mean laundry machines!" Kurama laughed.  Hiei sure had a way of twisting things accidentally.  "Yes, I forgot about them, just pack about five outfits."

"Hn." Hiei growled and cursed under his breath the rest of the time he was packing.  _Lawn-dairy, laundry, same thing…_

***"Shuichi!  Hiei!  We are waiting on you two!" Shiori called the next morning.  Her husband and his son Shuichi were waiting on Hiei and Kurama.  "Please hurry so we can get there before night time!"

"Sorry Kaasan!  We'll be right there!" Kurama called down the stairs.  He turned back to Hiei, whom he had been talking to.  "Not a word about our relation, most humans will find it highly inappropriate.  Try to eat with chopsticks, not your hands, try to be nice, tell lies if you must about anything they ask you, if you don't like any music they are playing stay quiet about it, don't…"

"Kurama, just a minute ago when I asked you what to do, you said just be yourself.  If I follow all those rules, how can I?" Kurama sure was a stupid fox.  "Let's just go." Hiei pulled Kurama out of the room.

"You put your suitcase in the car, right?" Kurama asked halfway down the stairs.

"Yes." Hiei said.  Kurama suddenly tugged on Hiei, throwing him backwards, practically on top of him.  He bent down and gently kissed Hiei.

"I love you…" Kurama said, poking Hiei's small nose.  Kurama really was stupid!  And just a few moments ago Kurama was saying to hide their relation…

"You're crazy." Hiei frowned at Kurama.  Kurama giggled as they continued their way down the stairs and to the front yard where Shiori and the other two were waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kurama said.  

"Teenage boys…" Shiori sighed.  "All right, in the van, the lot of you." She got into the front seat, while Hiei and Kurama got in the far back.  Shuichi got in one of the middle seats.

"Papa!" Little Shuichi said, "Can you please put this CD in?" He handed his father a V6 CD.

"All right." He slipped the CD in.  Then, of course, Shuichi leaned forward to skip to the song _he_ wanted.  Everyone was silent after that.

"Kurama, are all car rides this quiet?" Hiei said quietly.

"No, but usually if there is music on, no one really talks.  I don't know why." Kurama wondered why everyone was quiet if there was a CD playing.  "You can go back to sleep if you wish, it will take about five hours to arrive at her house."

"Five hours?!" Hiei said a little louder than he intended it to be.  Shiori looked back at them.

"If you start to feel sick or hungry, please tell us and we will stop somewhere." Shiori said softly.

"No, it's not that." Hiei folded his arms and leaned against the window.  He decided he didn't like this, because every time they went over something like a rock, or when they turned, his head hit against it.  So he tried to just sleep sitting up.  _Like hell this will work… _ "Kurama, how can I sleep in the car if the window is too hard and I can't sleep sitting up?"

"I don't know." Kurama answered.  He would have liked to tell him he could lean on him…  That would have turned out well with the rest of his family.  Not.

"Hn." He decided he would have to try to sleep sitting up.  While he tried to sleep, he watched the clock absent-mindedly.  He found soon that whenever he looked at it, it was about five minutes later than the last time he looked, which means he must be getting tired…  He let random thoughts flow through his mind_.  What will those stupid cousins of Kurama's look like?  What will the house smell like?  Where we sleep?  Will I get to sleep with Kurama?  How is Kurosuke right now?  KUROSUKE!  I forgot to tell him good-bye!  _"Kurama!  Kurosuke, I forgot…"

"Don't worry, he has plenty of food and water, and my mom is paying Shuichi's friend to play with him while we are gone."

"A stupid ningen child with my Kurosuke?  What the hell do you think you're doing letting this happen?  Kurosuke could be dead by the time we get back!  I have to go back and get him!" Hiei was freaking out.  Kurosuke could get hurt!  That little kid could kill her!  He didn't care about anything else at the moment.  All he knew is that he needed to get her. 

"She'll be fine!  The boys name is Suguru, and he's very gentle.  He loves animals, and he won't let anything happen to Kurosuke." By the look on Hiei's face, Kurama could tell he didn't believe him at all.  "I am telling the truth!  If it makes you feel any better, you can call his house and ask him how everything's going, and he can keep you updated on how Kurosuke's doing!" Hiei frowned.  Was this good enough?

"Hn.  I still think it was dumb idea." Hiei rolled over again.  This was going to be a long ride…

*** Kurama pulled Hiei ahead of the others towards the door.  "Remember everything I told you, Hiei." Kurama looked nervous again.

"I know, fool.  You told me too many times for me to forget." Hiei smirked.  "I'll remember, the question is whether or not I will act upon your wishes."

"Hiei…" Kurama smiled.  There was a crashing noise from inside the house, and a shout.

"I think **Shuichi**'s here!" Hiei heard a girls voice shout.  He didn't like the way this was sounding.  The front door burst open, nearly hitting Hiei's head.  He was about to yell something 'rude', but then he saw the two girls.  One was very tall with long, straight white (and I mean white) hair.  Well, it appeared to be white.  You could see some black roots.  Hiei expected she had her hair like that on purpose.  Her face strongly resembled Kurama's face, except she had blue eyes and her nose was different from Kurama's.  The other girl was Yukina's height and she had the same long hair that her sister had, except it was red like Kurama's.  Her eyes were the same color as Hiei and Yukina's eyes.  But they looked much more like Yukina's.  She laid her eyes on Hiei.  

"Who are you?" She asked.

"This is my best friend Hiei." Kurama said.  "He will be staying here with us."

"I bet you just **love** him, don't you Shuichi?  I bet you brought him here because you couldn't **stand** to be away from him." The taller of the two girls said.  You could just hear the sarcasm in her voice.  "Well, **my** name is Kanime, Hiei.  You don't absolutely **love** him, do you?  I hope you know he's gay…" Kanime burst out laughing at what she just said.

_That's strange…_  Kurama thought_.  Usually when Kanime says something, Shirami laughs too._  He also noticed that Shirami was staring at Hiei.  "Shirami, is there anything wrong?" He asked.  He wasn't concerned about her, but at the fact that her face was turning red and she wasn't taking her eyes off Hiei.

"Uh, no, Shuichi, there is nothing wrong." She smiled at him.  Kurama almost jumped backward in surprise.  She actually smiled nicely at him!  She then returned her gaze back to Hiei.  "My name is Shirami, the older of us two." She held out her hand.  He shook her hand then quickly put his hand back in his pocket.

"So the taller one is younger." Hiei whispered to Kurama.

"Yes." Kurama whispered back.

"What **might** you two be whispering?" Kanime chuckled.  "Maybe something that **happened** last **night**?" She was now laughing even harder.

"Kanime-chan, that isn't nice." Shirami said.

"Oh, come **on** Shirami, you love these jokes.  You practically **help** me make them up!  You know we were both up last night thinking of what we could say to Shuichi **this** time!" Shirami shifted uneasily.

_Yes, but we didn't know he would bring a friend.  Just a friend…  Not a boyfriend.  Hiei can't be gay, look at him! _Shirami wanted to say.  "Umm…  Hiei, Shuichi, do you want to come in?" Shirami stepped out of the doorway.

"Thank you." Kurama said and he slipped off his shoes and walked in.  Hiei did the same.  Shirami followed the two in, but Kanime went out to help Shiori with her stuff.  An older lady walked into the room where Shirami and the two boys were.

"Hello Shuichi!" She said, running to hug him.

"Hello Aunt Yuri." He said happily.  When she let go of Kurama, she saw Hiei.

"You must be Hiei!  Shiori told me about you, I am so excited about getting to know you better!  I am Honda Yuri." She held out a hand, and Hiei shook her hand just like he did with Shirami.  "Shirami, why don't you show Hiei around the house, I want to talk to Shuichi.  It has been forever since we talked." Hiei glanced nervously at Kurama.  Kurama nodded and smiled.

"Go on, I'll be waiting." Kurama said quietly to Hiei.  Hiei nodded, but he really wasn't comfortable leaving Kurama to be with one of his cousins who was supposedly so rude to him.

"This way, Hiei." Shirami said, leading Hiei around.  She showed him where they kept every thing, and the different rooms.  She finally reached the only room that Hiei hadn't seen yet.  "And this is my room."  Hiei walked in ahead of her.  The room was painted a beautiful shade of green, and there were some flowers painted on the wall too.  Her bed mattress had flowers on it.  She had a desk.  And there, clearly sitting right at the top was a picture of Kurama.  He walked over to it.  It was obviously a few years old, because Kurama had shorter hair.  It was his favorite length for Kurama: The middle length.   He really liked that the best.  He thought his hair was a bit too long now, but he wouldn't say anything.  Kurama's hair was now almost down to his knees, but he often wore it in a low ponytail so it didn't get messy.  In fact, Hiei hardly saw Kurama without that hair band in his hair.  He wanted to tell Kurama to get a haircut…

"Why do you have a picture of Ku- Shuichi in your room?" Hiei asked.

"Because he's my favorite family member." She said.  "I always have fun when he's here.  I mean, sure, sometimes I tease him, but I don't think he minds." Hiei shot an angry look at her.  Of course Kurama minds!

"He does mind, you know.  He didn't even want to come here." Hiei almost felt bad for what he just said.  Shirami looked like she was about to cry.

"He never told us anything.  I will tell Kanime-chan right away to stop teasing him." She started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Hiei said.  Shirami turned back.  Lord, she reminded him of Kurama.  And she looked quite a bit like Yukina too!  "Umm…" Damn, why did you just say wait?  "Shuichi will appreciate it greatly.  I will also tell him you don't mean anything by it."  He smiled at her.

"Really?" Shirami said excitedly.  "Thank you so much Hiei-san!" She began to run to the door and just as she was about to run out, Hiei shouted "Wait!" again.

"Just Hiei, not Hiei-san." Hiei said.  How he hated formalities…

"All right…  Hiei." She smiled and ran out the door.  He ran out right after her, only he ran to Kurama and not Kanime.

"Kurama?" He said quietly.  Kurama was sipping tea and talking with Yuri.

"Hello, Hiei.  Back so soon?" Kurama winked.

"Yes." Hiei sat down next to his Kitsune lover.  "And Shirami has a message." Kurama frowned.  Oh boy…  Hiei and Shirami weren't going to get close, were they?  "She said that she doesn't mean anything by the teasing.  She didn't know you didn't like it."

"Really?" That certainly surprised Kurama.

"Have you been in her room?" Hiei asked.  Kurama nearly laughed out loud.

"No!  Of course not!  They would kill me if I went in either one of their rooms!" 

"Well she has a picture of you in her room, when your hair was shorter.  Middle length." Kurama noticed a twinkle in Hiei's eye when he said that.

"Ahh…  I see." Kurama smiled again.  "Aunt Yuri?  Please excuse me." Kurama stood up from the table and walked into the other room, leaving Hiei and Yuri alone with each other.

_Why does Kurama keep leaving me alone with women?_ Hiei scowled.

Kurama walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  He took a pair of scissors.  He snapped off literally a foot of his hair on the first cut.  He watched as the hair fell down to the ground.  He kept cutting, and cutting…  Finally, he finished cutting.  He looked at himself in the mirror.  _I do look better with shorter hair…_  Kurama thought.  The same length he had it when he first met Yusuke.  He giggled.  The old days, when he was a member of the Reikai Tantai…  It almost gave him a rather melancholy feeling when he thought of those days.  He sighed sadly.  He hadn't heard from Koenma or Botan yet.  He also didn't hear if there were any demons to fight off.  Maybe there was another tournament going around somewhere.  Maybe Koku had found a team, and they were fighting now.  He wondered what the new Tantai looked like.  Or if it was just Koku…  He stepped out the bathroom.  Kanime, Shirami, and Hiei were playing war.

"One, two, three flip!" The two girls said.  The three flipped their cards.  "I win this one again!" Kanime said cheerfully as she took the cards they had just flipped.  Hiei had a decent amount left, Shirami only had a handful, and Kanime had most of the deck.

"Oh my Lord…" Shirami said, noticing Kurama.  She dropped her cards and run up to him.  "You cut your hair!" Her face was glowing with happiness.

"It's still not a length that a **boy** should have.  But then, I guess he isn't fully a boy, now **is** he?" Kanime laughed.

"Be quiet, Kanime!  He looks great." Shirami smiled.

_Apparently Kanime didn't listen when Shirami told her to stop teasing Kurama._ Hiei thought.  _And he does look great._  "Kurama…" Hiei said quietly, happily, but no one could hear him.  Except Kurama.

"Yes, I cut my hair.  It was getting in the way." He smiled and sat down next to Hiei.  "Glad you like it." He whispered into Hiei's ear.  How he wished he could have kissed it…  But not in front of the girls.

Hiei, Shirami, and Kanime finished up their game (Kanime won), and then they decided to play a different game.  They decided Scrabble was good, and they wouldn't have to follow all the rules…  What a game it was.  And somewhere, in the back of their minds, they knew Christmas Eve was tomorrow…

Preview Music:  Hello, this is Shirami, you know, Shuichi's cousin?  Well, I have to tell all of you that Hiei is really something.  He has never played any of these games, and wins a lot of them.  He doesn't know what Christmas is, but he's trying to learn.  And in the next episode, Hiei will share his first Christmas with my family and I.  I am so excited!  I hope he likes my present.  Speaking of a present for Hiei, oh my God!  I don't have one yet!  I better go and get one!  Ja ne, and please don't miss the next episode of Yu-Yu Hakusho!

Arg, I hate Kanime.  Isn't she annoying?  And, to all of you who think I am going to do something with Shirami and Hiei (if I was reading instead of writing I would think something like that), I am not.  NO.  NO WAY, NOT IF IT WAS ONE OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS DYING WISH I WOULDN'T!  I hate it when people pair up made up characters with real ones.  So why would I do something like that?  Hmm…  Oh well, but I wouldn't.  Well, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukah, a Happy whatever ^. ~ 

AND NOW FOR OTAKU HOSHI'S SPECIAL DOUJINSHI INFORMATION SECTION!  Me:  Did I have this before?

Little voice inside head answers: No.

Me:  Oh well.  Those of you who are not interested in doujinshi or what books are really good, you might as well skip this and write a review or something.  For those of you have nice, curious souls, stay and listen to my doujinshi show!  Today, we are going to concentrate on the nice yaoi pair Hiei / Kurama!  Cute, aren't they?  Well, I currently own 13 Hiei X Kurama doujinshi.  *holds them up for all to see*  Lovely, ne?  Well, I guess I could start by saying this one *holds up one with a shiny cover, the book is called Malkuth* In this fine doujinshi, Mukuro helps Hiei and Kurama get even closer because Hiei and Kurama had a misunderstanding.  The end and beginning consists of sex scenes.  The doujinshi is written by Maya Kaoruko!  Very good, this is a must have.  Very beautiful.

NEXT!  This one is called Love No HouHou! *holds a doujinshi with a picture of Hiei and Kurama on the cover, Hiei is being held tight in Kurama's arms* This one is lovely too!  Hiei and Kurama have a misunderstanding in this one as well, because Koenma said something that completely messed up the point of what Kurama had really planned for Hiei and himself!  Also by Maya-sama!  Wonderful doujinshi, very good…

Then I have some with JIN X TOUYA!!!  YAY!  Jin and Touya come out from having sex (never showed it… foo… omg did I just say that?) AND YUSUKE SEES THEM TOGETHER!  BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

If you want more, then you'll have to wait till next time (and it might not be in this fic.)  Bye-Chu!      


	15. Aunt Yuri And The Christmas Trip PART 3

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter Fifteen:  Aunt Yuri And The Christmas Trip PART 3

NOTE:  (IMPORTANT!):  Hiei, Kurama, Shuichi, Shiori, and Shiori's husband all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.  The other characters belong to me.  Don't use them.  Also, I forgot what Shiori's husband's name is.  I know it was mentioned (pretty sure), but I forgot.  So I am going to use the name Hiroshi Mushikasu.  I don't know where I get these names . If anyone has read YYY-Yu-Yu-Yasha (which was a really sucky story), you will know I used the name Hiroshi in that too.  Well I just love the name ^.^  Hiroshi, Hiroshi!!  (Hiroshi from Gravitation is cool!!) 

"Kurama, there are too many people here.  I need to get out." Hiei said to Kurama.  It was already crammed enough with Shiori, Yuri, Shirami, Kanime, Shuichi, Hiroshi, Kurama, and himself.  And suddenly another couple came in, and then followed by another.  It was too many for the young fire demon to handle.  

"Hiei, you cannot just leave whenever you feel like it." Kurama whispered down to Hiei as he greeted his other cousins.

"Can't I at least go outside?" Hiei pleaded.  If he said no he would –

"Yes, I guess so.  And I will come with you." Kurama winked at the small demon.  Kurama slipped out the door with Hiei close behind him.  They walked to the table in the front yard and sat down on it.  All was peaceful.  They could hear the sound of joyful laughter coming from the inside of the house, and could feel the gentle cold breeze that brushed against their hair on this splendid day.  It was already Christmas Eve.  A day Hiei never knew, but with a certain fox that could teach him all that there was to be taught…  Hiei wouldn't admit it, but he felt warm and comfortable here.  He was with the one he loved, and the one he loved was with his family, which Hiei never had, but he knew how dear a family was.  There was even someone in Kurama's family that he was starting to feel like she was somewhat like his family, as well as Kurama's.  Yes, Hiei was truly happy at this time.  "Hiei?" The silence was finally broken.

"Hn?"

"It hasn't snowed at all this winter.  Do you think it might snow tonight?" Kurama asked.

"Who knows." Hiei looked back at the blue sky.  There were no clouds in sight.  "And I don't think so."  Kurama sighed.  Hiei glanced at him.  "What?" Hiei said with little care in his voice.

"I was hoping it would snow, and then we could build snowmen tomorrow morning; Christmas morning.  We could make snow angles and stuff…" He could just see the confusing in Hiei's face.  "Oh, never mind." Kurama sighed yet again.  How would Hiei understand the delight of snow?  The snow probably held terrible memories for the poor Koorime…  Kurama didn't want to think about it.

"Hey you guys." A small, girl's voice said.  Hiei and Kurama both looked to see who it was.  Shirami was smiling down at the two boys.

"Hello Shirami-chan." Kurama said.

"Why aren't you inside?" Shirami asked nervously.  "I don't mind or any thing, but I just wanted to tell you that Kanime-chan is going to be holding game tournaments for Christmas Eve.  The winner's get to taste the food first."

"Hiei, would you like to go in and give the games a try?" Kurama asked Hiei, smiling very slyly.

"Hn." Hiei stood up.  "Might as well."

"Good!" Kurama said happily, as he got up himself.  He and Hiei began to walk towards the door, but Shirami walked towards the road. "Shirami-chan?  Where are you going?"

"Oh, no where." Shirami said and she winked.  Kurama was now suspicious.

"Hiei, stay here." Kurama whispered to the fire demon.  Kurama quickly walked over to Shirami.  "No, really, where are you going?"  Shirami giggled.  Kurama knew she couldn't be out Christmas shopping, because her family always did that ahead of time.  Unless this person was for someone she didn't know about ahead of time…

"I am going to buy a present for Hiei!" She said happily.  Kurama stood there frozen for a moment.  Then he snapped out of his trance.

_Baka!_  He thought to himself, _She is just buying him a present, it's a very nice thing to do.  I can't be jealous of that, I already bought him a present.  Plus, she won't know what he would like, and I can't be mad at her for doing something nice. _ "Why are you?" He mentally hit himself in the head.  _That comment wasn't needed…_

"Well, I know that Hiei won't be getting very many presents, if none at all, so I wanted to get one for him.  Do you know what he might like?" She asked shyly.

"No, sorry, I don't." Kurama lied.

"Oh…  I thought you might, seeing as you two are best friends and all."  Shirami said.  Kurama felt like saying 'Way more than that.' But he didn't, of course.  Hiei would be very upset at him for telling anyone.  "Anyway…  I think I might like him!" Shirami giggled slightly.  "Well, I will be back soon!" She ran off, leaving Kurama in his frozen state all over again.

"Okay, Hiei, we can go in now."  Kurama said when he finally returned to Hiei.

"Took you long enough.  What took you, anyway?" Hiei yawned and put his hands in his pockets.  He was pretending not to be interested.  Kurama was quiet for a moment.

"No reason…"

"Well, you were just standing there." Hiei said angrily.  Kurama didn't say anything.

They went inside, just as Kanime sat down on the ground with Little Shuichi and a few other people Hiei didn't know.  Kanime had three card decks.  "**Oh, look**, the **wonder** couple." Kanime giggled.  "Are you two planning to play war with us?"  Hiei nodded and sat down.  Kurama shook his head.

"Actually, I don't feel so well." Kurama said, and he began to walk towards the bathroom.

"I bet you stayed **up** to late having **sex** with **Hiei**.  I knew it was a **bad** idea to let you two **sleep** in the same **room**." Kanime laughed.  Kurama began to shake with rage.  There had been some very passionate kissing, some "I love you's" from Kurama, some embraces, but there was no sex.  Not now.  To early in their relation.  And it was hard for him to keep himself from the gorgeous figure that was only a few feet away from him.  Yet he controlled himself.  And yet still, something bad happens.

"What the hell did you just say?" Kurama heard Hiei's voice say.  Kurama turned around fast.  It was bad that Kanime said something like that, but Hiei would not be able to control himself.  Something might spill about their love.  "Are you accusing Kurama of doing such a thing without my permission?  Are you –" Kurama leaped across the room and covered Hiei's mouth.  This simple action pretty much gave something away.  Everyone was silent for a moment.  Kanime broke the silence.

"First of all, who's Kurama?" She asked nervously.  She knew there was something odd about Hiei, but she didn't know what it was.  Something that wasn't normal, something that was **really** not normal.  Less normal than being gay, or seeing a man with red hair in a ponytail that went down to his knees.

"It's my nickname." Kurama said quickly, yet honestly.  "All my friends call me that."

"Where did it come from?" Shuichi asked with curiosity.

"Well, there is a student at my school with the name Kurama, and before I met Hiei at my school, he thought that that was my name because someone called Kurama's name at my school when I was walking right next to him.  We both turned our heads at the same time and looked back.  I had turned my head because I realized I had forgotten something down the hallway.  Hiei assumed it was my name, so when he asked me something he called me Kurama one time.  Since my other friends were around me, they thought it was a good name for me, so they started calling me Kurama.  The name stuck with me, and now I am Kurama." Kurama smiled.  That was a quickly thought up lie.

"Maybe we could call you Kurama." Shuichi suggested.  "That way, it wouldn't get so confusing when someone calls Shuichi.  We would know it was me and not you." Kurama had thought that was a good idea for some time now, but he never said anything.

"No, I don't think I want my family to call me Kurama.  It wouldn't feel right." Kurama smiled.  "But yes, I agree it's a good idea."  Kurama continued towards the bathroom.

"**Secondly**," Kanime said loudly, "Why did you just jump out and cover Hiei's mouth?  You shouldn't care if he was yelling about what I said, of course what I said wasn't true, it was only a joke.  I think you would be happy that Hiei was sticking up for you.  But yet you cover his mouth like you didn't want him to stick up for you."  Kurama stopped walking.  He feared that a question like this would come up.

"No reason…" Kurama said quietly.

"There must be a reason, Shuichi, or Kurama or whatever it is.  You are hiding something from us." Kanime said angrily.  Kurama continued walking.  Only instead of going to the bathroom, he went to the room Hiei and him were staying in.  He sat on the floor and began to cry.  If anyone found out about him and Hiei, he wouldn't care, but something bad could happen.  His mother might hate him, his stepfather might hate him, Hiei might hate him…  His precious Hiei.  If he was separated from him, he didn't know what he would do.  Hiei might get mad if anyone found out.  Just by what Kanime said and what Hiei responded with, he knew something might be wrong.  Maybe Hiei didn't want him as a lover.  He got so upset when Kanime said that.  Really upset.  More upset than Kurama would have expected…  He then felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  He looked up with teary eyes.  He saw Hiei glaring at him.

"Stop it." Hiei said.  Kurama looked down.  Hiei sat down next to him.  "What the hell happened just now?  I was trying to get the girl away so she wouldn't expect anything.  I was trying to do what you told me to do, and all I get is you pouting in a room." Kurama's tears stopped coming for a moment.  This was true, what Hiei said.  He had done what Kurama told him to do: Don't let them know about our relation.  He had no right to be crying right now.

"Why did you say Kurama though?" Kurama sniffed.

"Because I forgot.  I don't like calling you Shuichi, and I never have.  Never will.  And I simply forgot about your human name." Kurama sighed and began to laugh.  "What now?" Hiei asked angrily.

"I think I got so upset because you said my name.  It made me think you said that without even thinking, so you really were angry." Kurama smiled.  Hiei wasn't mad after all.

"I really am angry.  Angry at the girl for daring to say something like that." Hiei spat.  Kurama nodded.

"Okay.  So, do you want to go back in the room?" Kurama asked.  Hiei nodded slightly.  Kurama began to get up, but Hiei pulled him back down.  Hiei gently pressed his lips against Kurama's.  He slipped his wet tongue into Kurama's warm mouth.  Kurama closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of having Hiei's tongue explore his mouth…  It was sad when they parted.  "Let's go." Kurama said happily, standing up yet again.

"One more thing." Hiei said.  He pulled Kurama back on the bed.  He licked the tears off of Kurama's face.  "Don't go in there looking like that." Then Hiei stood up and began to walk away.  Kurama smiled and followed Hiei off into the other room.

"What was that all about Shuichi?" Kanime asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing." Kurama replied.  He felt relaxed after crying…

And after that, the rest of the day went by smoothly.  All was happy (except Hiei when he lost games).  And the next day was Christmas…  Which was going to be a whole new story.

Preview music:  Hello, this is Kurama.  Tomorrow is Christmas, as you know.  We are going to be exchanging gifts and such.  I wonder how all this will turn out:  A huge success or a giant mess.  Don't miss the next episode on Yu*Yu*Hakusho.

Hi!  It's Hoshi, long time no update with a new chapter, ne?  I hope you all enjoy ^.^  yep, there is a PART 4 (and MAYBE 5) to this section.  Oh yeah, dark elve princess, when I read your last review you had me moved to tears :')  You are so kind!  I will updated this story just for you!  (hey that review hurried me along with this chapter ^.^)  Keep reading kudasai! Bye-Chu for now!


	16. Aunt Yuri And The Christmas Trip PART 4

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter 16:  Aunt Yuri And The Christmas Trip PART 4

"Good morning."  Kurama said softly to the still asleep half-Koorime.  They had been crammed into a closet like room.  It was big enough to sleep, but it was too small to contain even a bed.  So yes, the two had been very crammed the night before.  Kurama shook Hiei slowly, and with each little push he whispered the words 'merry Christmas'.  Hiei groaned and rolled over.  Or at least he tried.  He hit the wall half way through his roll.  Now he was really groaning.

"Not enough space." He said coldly as he sat up.  He looked around, and the first thing he noticed was Kurama's overly pleasant face.  "How can you be smiling when we are so close to the wall you can feel the vibrations from the heater?"  Kurama put his finger to Hiei's mouth and winked.

"Merry Christmas, my love." Kurama removed his finger from Hiei's mouth and replaced it with his own mouth.  Hiei closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his darling Kitsune.  Kurama began to stroke Hiei's soft, silky black hair.  When they finally parted, Kurama was still smiling just like he was before.  "I am so glad I get to spend today with you, Hiei…"

"Hn."  Hiei stood up and walked out of the room (and boy was he glad to be out of there). Kurama chuckled to himself and quickly scurried to his feet to see Hiei's face when he opened the door and saw the tree.

The two lover-boys were not the first to reach the tree though.  Shirami was already there, waiting eagerly for someone to wake up.  "Hiei!  Shuichi-kun!" She said happily, leaping to her feet.  She had two boxes in her hands.  She handed one to Hiei and one to Kurama.  "Open 'em!  Open 'em!" She said excitedly.  She was practically dancing in her excitement…  Kurama chuckled.  So much like a teenage girl to act this way.  Hiei was already tearing at the wrapper.  Kurama watched, also excited to know what his cousin had gotten for Hiei.  Hiei pulled out a small box.  He then opened the box, and inside was something that looked like a charm.  Kurama gasped at it.  It was one of the most expensive good luck charms there was at this time.  Though Kurama was astonished at the gift, Hiei had really no idea what it was.  But there were also a few chocolates inside the box, and Hiei did know what those were.  Hiei smiled at the site of them.

"Thanks." Hiei (reluctantly) said.  Hiei sat on the floor and popped a chocolate into his mouth and began looking at the charm.  It had writing on it.  But it was kanji, no doubt about it.  And though Hiei could read hiragana and a little bit of katakana, he could not read any kanji other than Kurama's and his own name.  The charm was black and a brilliant shade of a dark red.  The character was in silver.  It was a beautiful charm, even Hiei noted that it was rather nice looking.  Though he wouldn't tell anyone he thought so.  And the chocolate was good…

Kurama began to open his present.  He smiled at what was inside.  It was a special kind of powder for a bath that Kurama had been looking for, for quite some time now.  "Shirami, how did you know I wanted this?" Kurama asked.

"I heard you say it once, I forgot where.  But I looked and looked till I found it." Shirami gave Kurama a little hug and sat down by Hiei.  Meanwhile Kurama kneeled down and began to search for his present for Shirami he had put under the tree.  When he finally found it, he gave it to her.  She happily took it from him and slowly opened the wrapping paper (which had roses for the design ^_^).  "The paper is beautiful, Shuichi." Shirami said sweetly.

"Thank you.  I picked it myself." Kurama replied.

"I figured, you have always liked roses." She smiled.  She pulled out a white box and then removed the top.  Inside were a pair of slippers with little kitty faces on him.  Her eyes turned all big and watery.  "Thank you!!  They are so cute!!!" She squeaked.  She immediately threw off the slippers she was wearing then and put them on.  They fitted perfectly.  "Thank you!!!  They are so comfortable!!"  Kurama was glad Shirami liked her present.  He was positive Kanime would like her present, she was to predictable.  Shirami got up to give Kurama a hug and to kiss him on the cheek.

"What's **all** the noise for?" Kanime walked into the room looking like she was one of the living dead.  Shirami shrieked.

"KANIME!  GO GET READY BEFORE YOU COME INTO THIS ROOM!  BRUSH YOUR HAIR SO YOU LOOK PRETTY ON CHRISTMAS!!!" Shirami yelled.

"Right, I **almost** forgot!!" Kanime ran back into her room.

She returned a half hour later.

"Why does it take girls so damn long to get dressed?" Hiei asked Kurama quietly.

"I don't know, but I believe I read something somewhere that says girls take longer than men to get ready to do almost anything." Kurama whispered back to Hiei.

"So, where **are** all my presents?" Kanime said as she sat down with the other three.  Shirami and Kurama both handed her a box.  She laughed half hearted.  "Shuichi, **you** are supposed to be so nice and you didn't tell your little friend to get **me** a present.  How **cruel**."

"Well I'm sorry Kanime.  But Hiei doesn't give presents.  He didn't even buy me one." Kurama said.  He winked at Hiei as if to tell him it didn't matter.

"Hn.  And I wouldn't buy you a present even if I did buy gifts." Hiei said to Kanime.

"Well 'hn.' **yourself**." Kanime said as she started to tear at Shirami's present.  What was inside were to golden hoop earrings that where attached to a diamond (well what looked like a diamond, it wasn't real).  "Shirami!  These are gorgeous!" Kanime shouted.  "Hey, Shirami let's go to the washroom so you can help me put them on!" (Kanime is not good at putting on her own earrings.)

  
"Ok!" Shirami said happily, and the two girls ran off leaving Hiei and Kurama alone.

"I did get you a present, Hiei." Kurama said.

"Hn.  You know that I don't want anything from this stupid ningen world." Hiei crossed his arms.

"Of course, but I know you will like this." Kurama winked.  What could the present be?

"Then give it to me." Hiei said, stretching out his arm so Kurama could hand it to him.

"No, you have to wait till tonight." Kurama said, waving a playful finger at Hiei.

"Fool.  Well I don't have anything for you."

"Well you will, you'll see." Kurama smiled at the confused fire demon.

"We're back!" Shirami shouted.  "Don't the earrings look good on her?" 

"They look lovely." Kurama said.

"Really?  You think so Shuichi?  Well then it **must** be true, coming from a **gay**—" Kanime started to say, but got rammed by Shirami who was very angry for Kanime even daring to say that word again.  "Well yeah it **must** be true then.  Ok Shuichi, let me have your present." Kanime sat back down at grabbed the present from Kurama.  Inside was a box with red lipstick, perfume, and red eyeliner.  "OOH!  How did you know this was my favorite make up brand?" Kanime squealed, forgetting to be sarcastic with her voice.

"It's a secret." Kurama told her.  The big secret was that Kanime had these make up boxes a lot in the house.  It was obvious.

"I see our four teens are awake." Yuri said as she came into the room with Hikaru by her side.

"Yeah, and mom?  Look what Shuichi and Shirami got me!" Kanime said, dangling her earrings and holding up Kurama's gift.

"How nice." Yuri smiled.  "Well you four go ahead and open my presents."  Shirami, Kanime, and Kurama began searching right away.

"Hiei, here is your present from Aunt Yuri." Kurama handed Hiei a decent sized box.  "And I bet I know what it is."  Hiei opened it just like a demon should: savagely.  Inside was a black fuzzy sweater, and it looked like it would fit Hiei perfectly.  Kurama giggled.  The sweater would look good on Hiei.  "Here, let me help you put it on." Kurama said, slipping the sweater over Hiei's head.

"It's a perfect fit!" Shirami exclaimed.  "Kaasan, how did you know what size Hiei wore?"

"I asked Shiori, and she knew." Yuri said.

Hiei was just surprised someone (that he didn't even know!!!) had found a sweater that was pitch black, with no words or pictures on it, and it fit him, which was something Kurama couldn't even do.

Kurama began to open his present.  He got long red socks.  He chuckled a bit.  Yes, he did wear these kinds of things on the weekends and they were actually very comfortable…  "Thank you Aunt Yuri." Kurama said and bowed respectively. 

"Your welcome, Shuichi." Yuri bowed back.

Kanime and Shirami both got the same long sleeved white shirt and black mini skirt.  Shirami sighed.  Of course it would be clothes again, this year…  Not the new video game she wanted…

Kanime was thrilled though.  "Mom, these are **adorable**!  I will wear them today with my long white stockings!" Kanime ran in the other room to get changed.

"Thanks Kaasan." Shirami said, trying to look happy with her present.

"Shirami, these will look very good on you." Kurama told her, trying to make her feel better about her present.

"Thanks Shuichi.  Your socks will good on you too." Both Kurama and Shirami started giggling.

Hiei was just surprised someone (that he didn't even know!!!) had found a sweater that was pitch black, with no words or pictures on it, and it fit him, which was something Kurama couldn't even do.

"Well, Shiori should be in here soon so then you can all open her gift." Yuri smiled.  "I am going to go make some tea."  Kurama and Shirami nodded.

"Ok." They both said.

"Hiei, are you there?" Shirami said, waving her hand in front of Hiei's eyes.

"Hn?" Hiei woke from his astonishment at the present.

"Wow Hiei.  If I had known how much you would like a black sweater, I would have tried harder to look for one for you." Kurama said.

"No.  It's nice, but I am not so happy with it.  I am just surprised she actually found something without words on it.  Or a stupid Poke Mon or something." Hiei growled.

"I see." Kurama said.

"Where did you get those chocolates?" Hiei asked Shirami.  The chocolates were better than any he had ever tasted, and he had already eaten them all.  Shirami giggled.

"I'm not telling.  But I will take you there, if you go just with me alone." Shirami giggled.  Kurama was now angry with Shirami again.  

_She has the same brilliance as Kurama in these things to get me to do things I would not want to do._  Hiei thought.  _But I am not going alone with her.  Surly Kurama would know where she got them.  And plus, chocolate is not my life.  I don't need the chocolate.  I would rather not get them than be alone with a woman.  _"Never mind." Hiei flatly said.  Shirami looked hurt.  Hiei didn't know what to do about it.  But Kurama did.

"He meant maybe later.  And Shirami?" Kurama said, "Do you think when you two go I could come too?  I wanted to get some chocolate for grandfather, you know he loves them."

"Well, I could get them for you, Shuichi." Shirami offered.

"No, really, I want to go." Kurama pleaded.  Shirami shrugged.

"Okay…" She agreed.  She had wanted to be alone with Hiei (and hey, so would any girl)…

"WOW!!  COOL!" Came Hikaru's voice.  He had been opening the present from Kurama.  "This is awesome Shuichi!" Hikaru exclaimed, holding up his new remote control car.

"I'm glad you like it." Kurama said.  Hikaru wasn't really paying attention though, he was opening more presents.  After all, he was still a child…  And it's what kids do, right?

*~*~*~*~ Pretty soon, Shiori, Hiroshi, Little Shuichi, and the relatives that had stayed at Aunt Yuri's house for the night were awake and had all opened their presents.  You could now see the sun and the moon was gone.  It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

"Let's go outside!" Shirami said, pulling Hiei out.

_The nerve of…_  Kurama could not help but think.  He had been talking with Hiei.  Why did Shirami have to be like that?  _Lords._  Kurama ran after the two.  He could tell by Hiei's face he wasn't pleased with Shirami.  But Hiei was hardly ever pleased…  What could this all mean?  Hiei couldn't have gotten a crush on Shirami.  If so, Kurama would dislike Shirami even more than Kanime!  And he had just started to get along with Shirami, which had never happened.  Usually Shirami was rude to him, just as Kanime was.  But Hiei had said that it was all just a joke.  _Well, it sure didn't seem like a joke.  And if Shirami was all of a sudden nice to him just because she liked Hiei, and Hiei happened to be there this year, that would mean that Shirami has more than one face.  And Hiei wouldn't like this kind of a person…_  Kurama was sure.  "Shirami, where were you planning to take Hiei?" Kurama said once he reached Shirami and Hiei (which didn't take long).

"Well, I was planning to take him on a walk…" Shirami said.

"Can I come?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I guess so, but…" Shirami began to look uncomfortable.

"But…?" Kurama said, beginning to walk down the street, with Hiei following.  Shirami was still with them though.

"Well…" She whispered into Kurama's ear, "I think I have a crush on Hiei.  A really big one, and I want to spend some alone time with him.  Please Shuichi, I really want to…"

"Hiei doesn't like to be alone with anyone other than people he knows very well." Kurama told her, and then looked away from her.

"I see…" Shirami said sadly.

"So, where do you want to go?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"I don't care." Hiei said, and he continued walking straight forward.

"Well then, why don't we just walk around the neiborhood, it's really pretty here." Kurama smiled, and continued off with Hiei beside him and Shirami close behind.

Throughout the walk, Kurama talked to Hiei.  Hiei listened to Kurama.  And Shirami just stood behind them walking, because she couldn't find anything to say, and she was sad that her cousin, whom she had always thought was so nice, could be so flat out rude.  They arrived back at the house about a half hour later.  "You know what Shuichi?" Shirami whispered again to Kurama, "Maybe Kanime is right.  Maybe you are gay and do have a crush on Hiei.  Maybe you do want him to be your boyfriend.  I don't care.  But Hiei isn't like you, I can tell.  He's straight.  Give it up, Shu-chan." She said meanly.

Well Shirami had surly never called Kurama 'Shu-chan' before.  It was always Shuichi-kun, or just Shuichi.  In fact, no one had ever called him Shu-chan.  "It's Shuichi to you." Kurama said bitterly to his red haired cousin.  "And if I was gay, what would you do about it?  Hiei is a lot closer to me than he is to you, and he will never be as close to you as he is to me.  We will go back to Tokyo, and you will stay here.  And Hiei will come back with me."  

Shirami stomped off, almost in tears.  _Shuichi has always been so nice!  What happened to him?  I mean, I don't care if he's gay.  He's my cousin!  I love him!  But I really like Hiei, and I just want to be alone.  Is there something wrong with being alone with someone you like a lot?_  Shirami thought.

"What was the matter with Shirami?" Hiei asked Kurama.  Kurama sighed.

"Hiei, please listen to me for a minute.  Shirami likes you, a lot.  Not in love, but has a big crush on you.  She wants to be alone with you, like a date.  Remember when I told you that Kanime and Shirami were cruel to me?  Well she was cruel, as was Kanime.  And even though she is my cousin and I love her, we are enemies.  I don't like to see my enemies alone with you, at all.  I love you too much." Kurama said firmly.

"She likes me a lot.  Hn.  And what gives you the idea I would like her if we were alone?" Hiei smirked.

"I don't think you would, but…  I don't know, I would just be jealous I guess.  I don't really know… I-" Hiei pressed his lips gently against Kurama's warm mouth.

"Don't try to explain so much, fox." Hiei said in a hushed voice.  "I would never fall for a youkai female, why would I fall for a ningen one?  Don't be angry with her for she has done nothing wrong other than decide to lay her female love emotions on the wrong demon."

"Ok." Kurama said quietly.  "I really do want to spend today with you, my Hiei."  Hiei gave a tiny smile to the Kitsune, but then looked back at the house.

"And I want to spend every day with you, fox.  But…  Today is a day to be with your family as I presume, and family is something you have.  And I don't.  Cherish them Kurama.  Be glad you are not like me."  Hiei began to walk back to the house, leaving Kurama behind.

_'Cherish them, Kurama.'_  Kurama knew he should cherish his family, and he always had.  But for some reason, when Hiei said those words, it seemed to bring it into a new light.  Kurama smiled.  He was thinking too much.  He quickly followed Hiei back to the house.  He needed to apologize to Shirami. 

*~*~*~*~*  "Shirami-chan?  I am really sorry for what I said earlier.  I shouldn't have been so harsh.  I guess your crush just took me by surprise." Kurama bowed when he came into the house and found Shirami (which didn't take too long.)

"I forgive you…  And I am sorry for being rude myself." Shirami smiled.  "I guess we could use a bit a of competition, ne?" She gave him a sly but warm smile.

"I guess we could." Kurama smiled back.

"Competition for **what**?" Came a voice, and we all know who said it.  Kurama and Shirami turned to face Kanime.

"For who will be able to eat the most Christmas cookies, of course!" Shirami lied.

"Oh, well **that's** easy.  **Hikaru** will, he's a **pig**, we **all** know that." Kanime walked off to join some of the other people there.

"Good lie, Shirami." Kurama laughed.

"Well, it was the first thing that came to me!" Shirami laughed with Kurama.

"It seems you are like Ku-Shuichi in that way.  Always thinking up lies at the top of your mind." Hiei said when he spotted the Kitsune and Shirami.

Shirami giggled.  "Hiei, it's ok if you call him Kurama.  I know that's his nickname now, I don't mind it.  And I can see you don't like calling him Shuichi."  Hiei nodded slightly, the news that he could call Kurama 'Kurama' was surly thrilling.  "Why don't we all go to that store where I bought Hiei the chocolate?" Shirami suggested.

"It's Christmas, so everything is closed." Kurama told her.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot…  We'll go tomorrow.  Ok Hiei?"

"Hn.  Well what are we going to do now?" Hiei eyed all the adults near the food table, Kanime and her group of people (who were probably more of Kurama's cousins) had already attacked the card deck and were playing…  "We've already taken a walk."

"Why don't I go get us something to eat?" Kurama offered.  "Then we can find a board game of some sort to play."

"That sounds good, I'll help get some food." Shirami said.  She and Kurama ran off to the table of refreshments, and Hiei just sat on the couch.

_What could that present Kurama mentioned be?_  Hiei thought.

~*~*~*~ While the three were eating, Kurama was thinking of something they could all do.  He had suggested watching a movie, but they knew they were going to do that later tonight, and didn't want to watch two movies in one day.  He suggested drawing, but Hiei said that was dumb.  Kurama himself didn't care much for the idea.

It was Hiei who finally thought of a good idea.  "Are there any places like Sakura Park around here?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"Well, there is Kumo Park, it's similar to Sakura Park but it's smaller and there aren't so many trees." Kurama told him.

"Why don't we go there?" Hiei asked.  Kurama looked at Shirami as if asking her if she wanted to go.

"Sounds like fun!" She said happily, standing to her feet.  

Soon, they were off to Kumo Park, and soon after, they arrived.  Yes, it was smaller than Sakura Park.  The only resemblance Hiei saw was there was a swing set, a small jungle gym for children, and there was a giant hill just like the one in Sakura Park.  Shirami ran over to the swing set and sat down, and began to swim.  Hiei and Kurama followed slowly behind her.

"Still like to swing, I see." Kurama smiled.

"You know it's always been one of my favorites." She responded.

"I know that when we were little you used to kick the dirt at me.  And then I would throw mud at you, and I was the one that got in trouble." Kurama laughed, as did Kanime.  Hiei did nothing.

_Kurama throwing mud at a girl?_  That was a strange thought.

Hiei learned a new game that day.  A game by the name of 'tag.'  Hiei could not understand, however, that as soon as he was touched, he was suddenly supposed to run after the person and touch them, and suddenly they were after him.  He found it very dumb.  But he liked it, all the same ^_^

If only all days would be like that, being with his beloved Kitsune, learning to new games, living the carefree life that Hiei may not at first had thought would be the right life style for him, but it turned out better for the small fire demon.  Alas… things were brewing in the Makai…  

~*~*~*~ _Walls…  They're moving!  What happened?  Why are there two Kurama's in front of me? _ Little did Hiei know, he was drunk.  He had drank too much wine.  Hiei grasped Kurama's arm.  "What the hell happened to me?" Hiei hissed.

"Oh, Hiei…  You got yourself drunk!  I have a cure for you, but you'll have to wait a little while." Kurama smiled.

"Get me out of this." Hiei growled.  "I can't see straight.  I don't like this at all."

"Shuichi, what's the matter with Hiei?" Shirami asked.  She gasped at the site of Hiei's red face.  "Did you drink…  that?" She said, pointing tentatively at the wine.  Kurama nodded.

"Yes, and I'm afraid he's drank to much." Kurama sighed.

"But he's under**age**, Shuichi!  How could you have let him do that?" She yelled, starting to draw attention to the adults.

"SHH!" Kurama commanded.  "Don't worry, he's fine.  Actually, I didn't realize how much he was drinking."

"I'll get him some water!" Shirami said earnestly, and ran off.

"All your fault…  All your fault…" Hiei kept repeating to Kurama.

"No, it's your fault, my Hiei." Kurama led him into the crammed closet room again.

"Not here again, kisama…" He allowed to Kurama to lay him down.  He also allowed Kurama to leave the room to retrieve the water Shirami had got.  When Kurama returned, he had ice and water.  He put the ice on Hiei's warm forehead and forced Hiei to drink the water.

"You're pretty drunk, Hiei. You will have to drink two spoonfuls of the medicine."

"And where the hell is this medicine?" Hiei snapped.  Kurama giggled.

"It's one of my plant medicines, it will only take about ten minutes to make.  But let me warn you, it will not taste good.  And I cannot add sugar; it will ruin the cure it has for alcohol.  So I don't suggest you drink anymore tonight." Kurama stood up and, yet again, left the fire demon.  

Hiei nearly spat the medicine out.  He would have if Kurama's hand hadn't been in the way stopping him from opening his mouth.  He was forced to swallow the bitter stuff.  When Kurama was sure it was all down, he took his hand away.  "I will not drink any more. I would rather stay this way!" Hiei said, very pissed off.

"You need just one more and you will be as good as new in five minutes.  I need you to be okay tonight, Hiei."  Suddenly it hit Hiei.

"You're planning to have sex with me, aren't you Kurama." Hiei glared.  "For your own pleasure, you need to give me this disgusting medicine.  Is sex all you wanted from the start?" Hiei spat.

"No Hiei.  That actually wasn't what I had in mind." Kurama winked.  (This is no ordinary Hiei X Kurama fanfiction!  Usually in this situation, that would have been what Kurama wanted!  BUT NO!!! THIS IS DIFFERENT!! HAHA!!)

"Then what the hell is it?" Hiei yelled.

"You'll see, now drink up!" Kurama forced the second spoonful of medicine into Hiei's mouth.  And Hiei swallowed quicker than the last time.  "Right then, rest for about five minutes, and then I will be back.  Then we are going to watch a movie."  It was now late into the nighttime.

The medicine worked!  Hiei was as good as new.  Even he marveled at how well Kurama's plants worked.

The movie was a family Christmas movie (what else) and Hiei found it very boring and actually fell asleep.  And to make matters worse (or to a certain someone better), he fell asleep leaning on Kurama's arm.  He was awaken by Kurama shaking him, telling him they had to go to their room.  He looked around.  All the guests were gone, the TV was off, and the lamp was on.  Shirami was smiling at him.  It seemed that Shiori, Yuri, Shirami, Kurama, Hikaru, and himself were still awake.  Though everyone looked dead tired (except Shirami and Kurama). 

"What time is it?" Hiei asked as he sat up.

"2:14." Shirami said.  "I just wanted to say goodnight Hiei, and merry Christmas.  Also, how are you feeling?" Shirami said.

"Better." Hiei quickly responded.

 "That's good." She said, and then she left for her room.  Hiei and Kurama went back into the closet.  Hiei just wanted to sleep…  He lie down on the blanket, but as soon as he was down, Kurama spoke.

"I have your present ready now, Hiei." 

_Oh yeah, the present…_  Hiei thought, half asleep. 

"Here, open it!" Kurama said, handing Hiei a little box.  

_So it wasn't sex after all…_  Hiei thought, while opening the top off.  Inside was…  THAT.  A ningen stone (a ruby) with a Makai chain that was gold in color around it, so it formed a ring.  There were two of them.

"Will you be my Eien Koibito?" Kurama asked quietly.  Hiei gawked at the sound of those words.  Eien Koibito was similar to human marriage, except it didn't necessarily mean you had to live together or anything.  All it meant was you could not have sex with anyone other than your own Eien Koibito, and this was a forever thing unless you broke the rings. (Eien means forever, Koibito means lover) Because the only way to break the Eien Koibito was to break the rings representing it.  Eien Koibito's is a first step to demon marriage, but that was a much bigger step than in Ningenkai.  That was permanent.

"Kurama… I…" Hiei stared into Kurama's pleading emerald eyes.  Hiei then smirked.  "If you think my answer would be no, you are an even crazier fox than I imagined."

"So that means you will?" Kurama's face was glowing as bright as the sun even though it was night.

"Hn." Hiei held out his hand so Kurama could put the ring on the pinky (the ring is very small (even the ruby is small) so it goes on your small finger).  Kurama did, and then Hiei put Kurama's on him.

"I love you, Hiei." Kurama said, wrapping his arms around his Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei quickly licked Kurama's ear, and then plopped himself back down on the blanket to go to sleep.  Kurama sighed and smiled.

**_He really loved that fire demon…_**

**__**

Preview music:  Hello na no da!  This is Chichiri again!!!  ^o^  Well, in the next chapter it finishes up the Christmas Trip no da!!  And Hiei and Kurama finally return home na no da!!  You would want to see how they get back right no da?  I have to go, duty calls!  Bye-bye na no da!!!!

Yo!!!  I hope you liked this chapter ^_^ Umm…  I actually got Shu-chan from the Shuichi from Gravitation.  I love the nickname Shu-chan ^__^ and Ryu-chan is cute too!  

Thank you Ostrich for being a really loyal fan!  (and for emailing me!!! Wai ^___^) And your friend Chicken!  ^__^ I hope you continue being my fans and reading this story! It needs support ^__^

And…  dark elve princess ^__^ You are not a nuisance at all!  WRITE HUNDREDS OF REVIEWS!!  ^__^  all it does is make me happier!!  YAY!!   I am sorry you are getting your tonsils removed, ouch…  that much hurt.  I have never had to get anything removed aside from a sliver of wood in my finger or a cactus in my foot (I used to step on those things all the time, till I realized maybe I shouldn't walk barefoot outside anymore (I live in a desert)).  I give this chapter to you as a present ^__^ And I will try my very hardest to have the next chapter up by the end of this month as a get well present.  

Remember, I own Shirami, Kanime, Hikaru, and Yuri.  They are boring, so you might as well not use them lol.  Everyone else is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.

And…  this is the end of Aunt Yuri And The Christmas Trip (FINALLY!) I will have one chapter to finish this whole thing up (but its not gonna have the title thing again), and then I will move on to the last section of Hiei And Kurama's Adventures.  Then I start on Mukuro And Hiei's Adventures (which is only three or four chapters long), then The Terrible Two will be all.  I am gonna post The Terrible Two on ff.net REALLY REALLY soon.  (unless I already have it on, but I don't think I do.)  And The Terrible Two never ends ^__^ It ends when I quite writing fanfiction.  But it won't have any given ending point.

For those of you have haven't read TTT (The Terrible Two, and also the last story in the 'Better ending of Yu-Yu Hakusho trilogy' as I call these three stories), it's about when Hiei and Kurama adopt a two year old demon from Makai (Hiei names him Bakudan, meaning bomb or boom), and they have to raise him.  But Bakudan gets a little kiddie crush on Kurama, or his 'mother.'  And Hiei gets pissed.  It's really very funny I think ^_^ And my little sister wrote a remix on it, titled Hiei's Terrible Problem.  She is only on mediaminder.org, and her user name is Kage_Noroino.  You guys who like Hiei And Kurama's Adventures will want to check out the Terrible Two, and those of you who like that will wanna check out my sister's story ^_^


	17. A Farewell And A Chocolate Shop

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter 17:  A Farewell And A Chocolate Shop

"We are going to go to the chocolate shop today, right?" Shirami asked Kurama cheerfully the next day.  Kurama nodded.  It was after, no longer Christmas and the stores would be open again.  "What time?" 

"Probably sometime this afternoon." Kurama told her.

_It was afternoon…_  Shirami thought, looking at the clock, which read 1:35.  She decided to make this information public.  "Shuichi, it is afternoon."  Kurama then looked at the clock.

"Oh!  I didn't realize it was this late.  Time flies when you're having fun." Kurama smiled.  "Let me go tell Hiei that we are going now."  

"Okay." Shirami replied.

Hiei was in the closet room, flipping through a book.  "Hiei, we are going to go the place Shirami got you those chocolates from."  Kurama told him.  Hiei glanced up from the book.

"Hn." Hiei slowly got to his feet.  "I will be ready in a few minutes." Hiei stretched and yawned.  He had been reading for about an hour while Kurama and Shirami had been talking.

"All right." Kurama started to leave the room, but Hiei grabbed his arm.

"I have a question first.  When are we going to be leaving this house?" Hiei asked.

"In about two weeks.  Why?"

"Never mind." Hiei turned around and began to search for his black sweater he had gotten from Yuri.

"Well, Shirami and I will be outside waiting for you." Kurama then left the room.  The reason Hiei had wondered how long they were staying was, in fact, because he really didn't like the room they were staying in.  But he'd live…

When he was finally ready, he came outside.  Shirami and Kurama were just standing there waiting, not talking or anything.  When Hiei approached, Shirami spoke.

"It will take about a half hour to reach the chocolate shop." She told Hiei.  "Do you mind walking?  Or would you prefer if Shuichi drove us there?  He was kind enough to offer it."

"Walking is fine." Hiei said, and began to walk away from the house.  Kurama and Shirami quickly ran to catch up with him.

Hiei had never seen so many chocolates in one place in all of his life.  There was dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, chocolate with almonds, dark chocolate with almonds, nuts, even rice in them.  Hiei liked the dark chocolate with either white chocolate filling in the middle or dark chocolate filling.  It seemed like they had every kind of filling though – Blueberry filling?  He had never tried that before.  He did like strawberry filling though…  "How much can we get?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"Fifty dollars worth of it." Kurama winked at the small demon.  "I got fifty dollars for Christmas from Grandmother, so I might as well spend it."

"On me again.  You know what happened last time you spent your money on me, do you want that to happen again?" Hiei growled.  Kurama laughed…  Yes, he remembered very well that Hiei had robbed that bank.  And he knew very well that Shirami was clueless to what they were talking about.

"Hiei, I have plenty of money back at home.  I want to spend this on you." Kurama smiled.

"Hn.  Well then, I'll take—" Hiei named a bunch of chocolates he liked.

"So Hiei likes chocolate." Shirami whispered to Kurama.

"He really likes anything sweet.  He also likes anything really spicy or really cold." Kurama whispered back.

"What were you talking about a few minutes ago?  What happened last time you spent money on him?"  Kurama laughed yet again.

"You don't want to know." Is all he told her.  So she was still clueless to what happened.

"Hiei, you can actually get 100 dollars worth!" Shirami shouted to Hiei.

"Hn?" He turned around to look at her.  "And why would that be?" Hiei asked, holding many boxes of chocolate.

"Because I can tell you right now, you are holding more than fifty dollars worth.  And Grandma gave me fifty dollars too, and so I'll spend it on you as well!  You didn't get as much presents as us anyway, in fact you only got three or four presents.  You deserve all the chocolate you want!" Shirami said.

"That's nice." Hiei said flatly.

"Don't worry Shirami, that's just the way Hiei is." Kurama said, seeing the look of confusion on Shirami's face.  "You could tell him he could buy the whole store, you wouldn't get much of a reaction from him, even though in truth he would be very happy.  I think the only way you would get a big and happy reaction from was if you told him he was now the strongest demon in all four worlds…" Kurama muttered.

"What's that?" Shirami asked.

"Nothing!" Kurama giggled.  "Well, it looks like Hiei's having a lot of fun picking out his chocolate." Hiei kept putting one back, and then picking it back up, then putting it back on the shelf, and then deciding he wanted it after all.  Shirami laughed.

"It sure does." She said.

Hiei returned with a little bit more than one hundred dollars worth of chocolate.  Kurama sighed.  "Hiei, you went a little over your amount you can get."  Hiei went and put back the coconut filling chocolates.

"I don't those anyway." Hiei mumbled.

"All right, now you are ok with your amount." Kurama said.  

When they finally left the store, Hiei was already eating the chocolate.  "Jeez Hiei, how much can you eat?" Shirami joked.

"More than you could." Hiei continued to eat.

The two weeks Hiei, Kurama, and Kurama's family stayed at Yuri's house continued like this.  It was an interesting time for Hiei, as he had never really known what family was.  The last day they were to stay with Yuri and Kurama's cousins came.

"Hiei?  Can I talk to you?" Shirami asked that morning.  Kurama was still asleep and Hiei had gotten up without him.  Hiei nodded.  "Well, I wanted to tell you that I…  I had a really good time when you were here."  Hiei nodded again.  "And…  I hope you come back really soon.  I still have so many questions about you and I want to know more about you.  Like why you always wear that cloth around your forehead." Hiei shrugged.  "Well, you don't need to tell me…  It's just…  Well…  Hiei, I think that during this time you spent here I think I have fallen in love with you." Shirami was all red.  She, herself, could not believe she had just told Hiei this.  Hiei sighed.

"You are different from most females." Hiei started, "And I am sorry to tell you that I do not feel the same way about you." 

"Oh..." She said sadly, "Well I kind of figured that."

"I think of you more as a little sister." Hiei said, which was the truth.

"You like…  Shuichi, don't you?" She said, giving him a little smile.  Hiei nodded.  "Well, I guess…  He's a good person, he'll be good for you…" Shirami was a bit disappointed Hiei was gay.  She was almost certain he wasn't…

"And I probably won't see you again." Hiei said.  "If we do meet again, that would be nice, but I doubt we will.  So, I hope you are kind towards Kurama even when I am not there." Shirami nodded.

"I have a question." She suddenly said.

"Hn?"

"What did Kurama tell you about me and Kanime before you came?"

"He said you were rude and bossy." Hiei truthfully told her.  

"I see." She laughed a little bit.  "I guess we were before…  And I think Kanime still is." She tried to laugh more, but it didn't work out so well.  Instead of laughing, she started crying.  Hiei wasn't sure if it was because she was sad Kanime was still bossy, because Hiei liked Kurama and not her, or if it was because of something else.

Kurama then walked into the room.  "Shirami, what's wrong?" He asked.  He quickly walked over to her.

"Nothing, I just got something in my eye." She lied.  Of course, Hiei and Kurama both saw through her lie, but neither one did anything.

"Is there something wrong, Shirami?" Shiori said, now she walked into the room.

"I just told Hiei and Shuichi that all that's wrong is I got something in my eye."

"Oh, all right then…" Shiori also saw through the lie.  "Well Hiei, Shuichi, get all your stuff together.  We are going to leave right after breakfast, I don't want a late start." Kurama nodded. 

"Come on Hiei, let's go get your things together." Hiei and Kurama walked into the closet room where all their stuff was.  Kurama had actually gotten everything together the night before.  Hiei had most of his stuff spread all over the place though, so Kurama helped him get everything together.  "Well, when you get back home, you can see Kurosuke!" 

"Yes, I know."  Hiei had been missing his cute little black kitten so much it hurt.  He had been wondering how well that Suguru kid had been taking care of Kurosuke.  If anything had happened to him…  Hiei would kill that kid.

When everything was in the car, and everyone was ready to leave, Shirami burst out in tears.  "I am going to miss you all so much!!" She cried. 

"I'll miss you too." Kurama said, giving her a hug.

"Oh, Shuichi?" She said through her tears, "Take care of Hiei." She whispered.  Kurama smiled at his cousin.

"I will, Shirami-chan." This trip created a bond between Shirami and Kurama that wouldn't be broken…  

"I will miss you two!" Shiori said to Kanime and Shirami.  "And of course, you too Hikaru." She smiled, looking down at the young boy, who wasn't even paying attention to him.  He was saying goodbye to little Shuichi.  Those two were good friends.

"Shirami." Hiei said, "I have a little sister.  Her name is Yukina.  You remind me of her and Kurama both." And then he turned around and got into the car, followed by Kurama.

"What was that all about?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"I didn't want her to think about me too much.  I don't want her to be calling your house to talk to me." 

"Well, I don't understand your point, but ok…" Kurama smiled at his beloved Hiei. 

The car drove off, leaving Yuri and the rest behind.  And that was the end of Hiei's first Christmas.

HELLO!!!!! I hoped you liked it!  Yeah, this chapter was short and seemed a bit rushed.  But I didn't know how else to write it . At least this was a quick update, ne?  

Oh, dark elve princess (again lol) I read your profile and I was mentioned in it WAI!!   THAT'S SO COOL!!!!  WAI WAI WAI WAI!!!  Wow I made you cry   (even if I didn't really), that is so cool!  I have always wanted to write a story where someone cries in it…  Hope you like this chapter too   (Even if it wasn't as good)

What I find weird was that the kid that was taking care of Hiei's kitten's name was Suguru, who was Shuichi's friend.  And then I decided to just make a name for Kurama's stepfather and that was Hiroshi, because I have always loved the name.  Shuichi, Suguru, and Hiroshi.  I am seeing a pattern with these names and Bad Luck (a band from Gravitation).  I made this before ever even knowing what Gravitation was, and now Gravitation is my favorite show.  I just thought that was really funny and/or weird.  

I am listening to Bad Luck's music right now anyway (Spicy Marmalade).    

Hope you all enjoyed, and remember to write a review of what you thought of this whole Christmas thing…  or the whole story so far lol.  There are only three, four or five chapters left of Hiei And Kurama's Adventures.  Let me tell you, it turned out a lot different than how I thought it would turn out..  But I like it 

TO FF.NET READERS:  I said it was a quick update because I wrote it the day after I wrote the last chapter, but my computer froze every time I tried to put it on ff.net.  I am going to try again this afternoon. (today is May 6, 2004).  So…  this is a quick update!!!  Look on mediaminer.org if you want to see if I have more chapters, cause they are there before ff.net.  Thank you!! bye-chu!


	18. It's Chapter Eighteen

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter 18:  It's… Chapter Eighteen. 

_By the wonderful, brilliant, beautiful, talented, genius Otaku Hoshi!!  (ok, all those compliments to myself were jokes.)_

**_Maybe._**

Kurama opened his eyes to the sight of his room.  He smiled.  How nice it was to finally be back home…  And how nice it was for Hiei and him not to be so crowded.  He smiled down at the small fire demon.  Apparently Hiei was no longer interested in waking up before the sun rose, for he was still soundly sleeping.  Kurama gingerly tapped the small koorime's nose.  "Hn…" Hiei groaned and rolled over, away from Kurama.  Kurama giggled at Hiei's reaction.

"Wake up, my love…" Kurama whispered very softly into Hiei's ear.  "The sun is shining bright."

"Who cares…" Hiei said, flopping over.  Kurama attempted to whisper more words into Hiei's ear, but Hiei pulled a pillow over his own head. 

Kurama finally decided it was useless and gave up.  He then lay back down himself_.  Might as well…  _"Hiei?" Kurama said, more loudly than he had been talking earlier. 

"Hn?" Hiei pulled his head out from the pillow and looked at the redheaded fox.

"How much longer are you going to stay in Ningenkai, anyway?" Kurama questioned.  He didn't really know why he asked it, he just needed to know.

"Do you really want me gone that bad?" Hiei smirked, while playfully waving his finger with the ring Kurama had given him around.

"Of course not, Koibito…  I wanted to know how much longer I would have the pleasure of keeping you." Kurama giggled, and lie down on Hiei's bare chest.

"You will have that pleasure from now on.  I am not returning to the Makai." Kurama wasn't sure he heard him right.

"You what…?" Kurama said unsurely, but with a hint of excitement in his tone.

"I am not returning to the Makai." Hiei said once again.

"Really?" Kurama said again, this time raising his head and bringing it very close to Hiei's face.

"Why do you think I would lie about something like that?" Hiei said, inching as close to Kurama's face as he could get without actually touching it, for Kurama did that for him.  The next thing Hiei knew, Kurama's tongue had slipped into his mouth and was exploring Hiei's mouth.  Hiei gladly returned the kiss, which caused Kurama to give a little cry of pleasure.

"We could get our own apartment if you are serious about staying in the Ningenkai with me." Kurama cooed, running circles around Hiei's abs.

"Who said anything about staying with you, you crazy fox?" Hiei chuckled at Kurama's confused expression.  "Fool.  Who else would I stay in the Ningenkai for?"

"Hiei!" Kurama randomly cried out, and practically jumped on him.  "Aishiteru…" Kurama whispered as he placed a soft kiss on Hiei's cheek.

"Hn." Hiei playfully pushed Kurama off of him and he stood up.  "And you better realize that if I am going to live with you that I am going to have some rules." Hiei crossed his arms.

"I suppose you want the whole house to be black?" Kurama laughed.

"I wasn't thinking that at all, fox…" Hiei leaned closer to Kurama, about to kiss him…

"Hey Shu-" Little Shuichi had just burst into Kurama's room, which had happened to be unlocked.  "EEEWWW!" Shuichi shouted.  Kurama's face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

_Oh lords!  He saw Hiei about to kiss me!_  Kurama screamed in his mind.

"I SEE HIEI'S **UNDERWEAR**!!" Shuichi laughed, and he slammed the door a gain.  Kurama was in a state of shock, but quickly recovered into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny, fox?" Hiei growled, "I don't see what's so funny about that little boy's comment."

"It's just…  I was so…  Worried…  He would tell Hiroshi-sama I was a pervert or fag… Or something…  It was just… Your…" Kurama started laughing all over again.  

"It's really not very funny, I was being serious." Hiei hissed.

"I know…  I'm not laughing at you, Hiei." Kurama smiled, now over his laughing fit.  "I was laughing at my own shock, and my brother's naiveté."  

"Hn.  Well I guess that will do." Hiei then pulled on some fuzzy navy blue pajamas.  "I'll see you downstairs." Hiei said as he opened the door and went out of Kurama's room.  Kurama sighed as he too got out of bed and into some pajamas.

"Ohayo, Kaasan." Kurama said and walked to his mother to kiss her.

"Ohayo, Shuichi-kun." Shiori smiled.  Kurama then walked to the table to join Hiei.

"Hiei tells me that Shuichi walked into your room while you were having a very private discussion." Shiori said sternly to Kurama.  Kurama gulped, afraid of what Hiei may have told her.  "He tells me that he wants Shuichi to stay out of your room at all times, unless he has specific permission from you to be in there."

"Well…" Kurama started.

"And here is my suggestion: Lock the door when you are in one of those discussions." Shiori said with a wink.

"Thank you Kaasan, you are right." Kurama sighed_.  Is it just me, or does she know more about Hiei and I than she has told me she knows?_

"Of course I'm right!" Shiori said with a wink.  

Kurama had decided to take Hiei to look at some apartments and houses just so Hiei could get the idea of what living in Ningenkai might be like on their own.  And also to see what kind of house Hiei would prefer.  They went to many places, but only once appealed to the small fire demon… 

"When I get enough money Hiei, we will get this house if it hasn't sold yet." Kurama said.

"Hn."

  
  
"Remember though, once we get it, there's no turning back." Kurama winked.  "So you better think about it first." 

"Hn.  Let's just get home, the sun is setting." Hiei said.  Kurama sighed.  He knew Hiei really would give everything serious thought, it was just the kind of thing Hiei would do.

"So, where did you two go?" Shiori asked when they returned back home.

"Nowhere." Kurama said, and began to run upstairs to his room with Hiei.

"Hold on, Shuichi." Shiori called to her son.

"Yes, Kaasan?" Kurama stopped in his tracks, which caused Hiei to knock into him, which caused Kurama to loose his balance and fall down the stairs, which caused Hiei to fall with him.  They ended up a heap at the bottom of the stairs, Hiei sitting right on top of Kurama's crotch area.  Hiei immediately jumped off, and Kurama immediately started groaning.  "My back…" Kurama moaned.

"Shuichi!" Shiori cried, "Are you alright?" Kurama sat up slowly.

"I'll be fine…"

"Be careful, the both of you!" Shiori said sternly to both Hiei and Kurama.

"We will, Kaasan, we promise.  Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Kurama stood up, rubbing his back a bit.

"I think you two and I need to have a little chat." Shiori said calmly.  Kurama's whole face turned red.  His face felt so hot he forgot his back was hurting.

"Can that wait till tomorrow?" Kurama said slowly.

"I want to talk about it now, seeing as Little Shuichi and Hiroshi-san are out on a father/ son dinner." She began to walk towards the sofa, and Kurama reluctantly followed.  Hiei followed Kurama.  "I want you to know, Shuichi, that no matter what, I will always love you.  No matter what you are, who you are, or what you become.  I may be disappointed for a while, but I will always love you and accept you for who you are.  You are my only true son.  Now, is there something you want to tell me about Hiei and yourself?"

"Uhh…  Not really, why?" Kurama laughed uncomfortably.  _Hopefully she won't go any farther…_

"Then is there something you want to tell me about you and Hiei kissing each other a few months ago?"  Kurama didn't know how to answer, and he did not.  "Well, I know it wasn't my imagination.  Would you like me to tell you how I saw it?"  Kurama slowly nodded.  Hiei was just very still, and very silent.  "Well, Shuichi and Hiroshi were out on a father/ son trip.  It seems like they do that very often, doesn't it?  Well, anyway, I was home from work and walking to the house.  Since the lights were on inside, I peeked through the window, and I saw you, Shuichi, with arms around Hiei, and you were definitely kissing each other in a way that two people who were just 'friends' would not.  And Hiei was kissing you back.  I waited a few moments for you two to stop and head upstairs, then I came in.  I didn't want to talk to you about it right away, because I needed to let it sink in for a while.  But now I want to talk to you, and I need to lay out some new rules, and I need to hear an explanation, and this time I want the whole story, from beginning to end."  She looked Kurama in the eyes, and then at Hiei.  Neither one spoke, nor looked her back in the eyes.  "Shuichi, please say something.  I will tell you this: I will not tell anything to my husband or your stepbrother, you needn't worry about that."

"Well…" Kurama started, "I met Hiei a long time ago, at school.  He was living with his adoptive mother at the time." _Already lying…  Gomen, Kaasan, I can't tell you the full truth._  "We talked, and became friends.  I never asked him over, since he was always busy with his mother, and she didn't like him going anywhere.  Right Hiei?" Kurama elbowed Hiei as if to tell him to say something.

"Hn… Right." Hiei said with absolutely no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"But then, the heart attack happened, and Hiei's mother died.  He had no known relatives, and he didn't have any friends other than me, which is when you let him stay with us…"  

"But where does your romance with Hiei come in?" Shiori said, keeping her voice level, calm, caring yet firm.

"Well, let me backtrack.  Before his mother died, well, sometimes I would go places with Hiei just so he could get out and do something other than be with his mother.  You know, teenagers need to be away from their parents once in a while.  Well, the discussion of homosexuality came up between us somehow, I don't remember exactly.  I found out Hiei was gay, and I had never been interested in women, myself…  So I assumed I was probably gay too.  Hiei and I went out a few times, and eventually got started in a romantic relation.  I fell in love with him, and he fell in love with me, regardless of sex, and knowing that Hiei's mother would never accept it, and I assumed you and Hiroshi-san wouldn't, either.  About a year after this relation had started, Hiei moved in with us."

"So you have been in a relationship for over a year now?" Shiori said, wanting to get everything straight.

"Yes." Kurama answered.  

"And exactly how far and physical has this relationship gotten?" Shiori said, eyeing the two identical rings on their fingers.

"Kaasan, before I answer that question, can I talk to you about this seriously and with all my heart?" Kurama asked earnestly.

"Yes, I am hoping you will."

"Well," Kurama started, "Our love for each other is very high, and we are truly in love.  But we have never had sex.  At least, not yet." Kurama said, clutching Hiei's hand very tightly.

"I see…" Shiori said slowly.  "Where were you two today?  Just… on a date?"

"No, actually, we were…" Kurama found it hard to tell his mother this, "Looking for a place were we could live, since I am now old enough to live on my own, and with Hiei."  This news brought silence for a few minutes.

"Well…  I suppose that you may be wondering why I wanted to talk about this now, and what my new rules are."  Kurama nodded slowly.  "I wanted to talk about it because Little Shuichi walked in on you two this morning.  I don't know what you were talking about, what you were doing, and quite frankly I don't want to.  But I do know that it couldn't be anything too serious, or Shuichi would have come running to Hiroshi-san and me about it.  But I want you to know that just because you two love each other so much and find it very acceptable, this kind of a relation would greatly offend some people.  My rules, I hope, will not be too hard to follow," Shiori smiled, "Simply put, I want you two to be extremely careful about how intimate you two get around people, and make sure you do not have any physical contact, which includes holding hands," Shiori pointed at Kurama's hand, which was still firmly grasping Hiei's, "around other people.  Don't talk about it with anyone in the family, and I hope to God that no one knows.  Does anyone?" 

"Only Shirami-chan." Kurama said.  Shiori was very surprised.

"Shirami-chan?  Why would she know of such a thing?" Shiori asked.

"Because she really liked Hiei, and it was only right for her to know." Kurama told her honestly.  

"All right Shuichi, I guess I can accept that, but no one else shall know of all this, you hear?" Shiori said very seriously.

"Yes, I understand." Kurama said, bowing his head a bit.

"And you too, Hiei, you shall not tell anyone."

"Hn.  Why would I?" Hiei said bitterly.

"I don't know, I am just telling you that you will not tell anyone about this." Kurama and Hiei nodded.  "Well, run along to your room Hiei, Shuichi, that was where you two were headed, right?" Shiori smiled.  Kurama nodded again.  "Well, goodnight." Kurama and Hiei stood up and began to leave.  "And remember, I still love you." Shiori said kindly.

"I know, Kaasan.  I love you too." Kurama said happily, and he kissed her on the forehead and then headed upstairs with his beloved Hiei.

Preview Music:  Hn.  This is Hiei, who else would it be.  You will have to see what happens in the next episode of YuYuHakusho by watching and not reading this dumb preview that Otaku Hoshi can't think of right now.  Run along all you ningen fools…

Wow, that was hard to write XD WRITERS BLOCK, I TELL YOU!!  Ok, well…  All I want to say right now is that I made a Website for my original manga.  The address is: http:otakuhoshi.tripod.com. I beg you to go there, look around and really read the stuff on it, then sign the guestbook.  I BEG YOU!!!  Go to every section!!  READ!!!  And yes, I did draw all of those drawings u.u

Thank you ostrich for reviewing on mm.org since you can't review on ff.net anymore 

And my internet will not connect at all, and my mother is too lazy to fix it, so you all probably will not see this chapter for a while.  But it's May eighth…  2004 XD Just in case its 2005 by the time I get it up, which I doubt.  But I can't connect so I can't update or go on animechains.net.  Foo.  (My username there is OtakuHoshi for those of you who have an account there!! PM me!!) I'm always on the Yu Yu Hakusho or Gravitation section.  There is where you shall find my posts.  

Anyway, this is going off topic.  One last thing then I'm getting off and I'm going to go plop myself down somewhere and wait for Inu-Yasha to come on.  I have decided to start working on the comic of Hiei And Kurama's Adventures again!!  YAY!!  Though all of you fanfiction readers can't read my comic unless you are a real life friend of mine…  But yeah, I'm gonna start working on it again.  And holy Nittle Grasper, my drawings have improved like 100000 times since I made that comic.  I read it today after about half a year, and the drawings SUCKED even more than I remember.  Freaky…  But I still love the comic, it's a classic to me Bye-chu!


	19. UNTITLED

Hiei And Kurama's Adventures Chapter 19: UNTITLED

By Otaku Hoshi, mm.org Username LOVER-OF-HIEI

_Who happens to be listening to Gravitation's Background music while trying to write a YYH fanfiction._

_And it's hard._

_Especially cause it's 11:40 at night._

"What do you mean, Kenkou is dead?" Mukuro shouted at one of her many generals.

"He died battling the last demon you sent him to fight, Ogari!" The demon shouted back.  Mukuro sighed in frustration.  Kenkou was now her best general since Hiei had left about nine months ago.  She assumed he would not be returning because of how long he had stayed there of his own free will.  And now Kenkou was dead.

"I didn't think that this demon, Ogari, was that strong." Mukuro growled.

"Apparently we were mistaken at how strong he was."

"I presume he is still alive?" Mukuro glanced at the demon she was talking to, and this demon was starting to get nervous.

"Yes…" He said slowly.

"Where is he?"

"The same place."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." The general nodded with confidence.

"It's times like these I wish Hiei was still here…" Mukuro sighed yet again, this time with sadness.

"He was the short one with the Jagan, right?"  Mukuro nodded.  "The one you let go and didn't want to?"

"I never let him go, he left because he wanted to, and there was nothing to do to make him stay." Mukuro sat down on her couch.  "So I prefer not to think of him.  Especially at times like this."

"So, you never let him go?" The general said curiously.

"Not really.  I told him he could leave if he wished, and that was all."

"Did you say forever?"

"No…" Mukuro began to understand her general's point.  "And I think I have an idea."

"Which jacket do you like better, this black leather one, or the black one my aunt Yuri got you for Christmas?" Kurama said to Hiei, holding up one of his black jackets he had gotten a long time ago and no longer fit him.

"Hn.  Both are fine." Hiei was sitting on Kurama's bed as Kurama went through his old clothes, seeing which ones Hiei liked and the ones he didn't like, he was going to donate to charity.

"Well, I think you can have this one."

"That's nice." Hiei didn't really feel like going through clothes right now.  He wasn't much of a clothes person anyway, but today of all days…  It was one of his bad days…  Why?  I have no idea even myself.

Kurama continued going on about clothes and trying to figure out which ones he should keep for Hiei.

"I find it strange…" Hiei mumbled.

"You mean this shirt?" Kurama asked.  "I do too, I never really liked the design on it too much.  I guess I'll give this one away."

"Not the shirt, you fool." Hiei growled.  Kurama put the shirt down and walked towards the bed and sat down next to the fire demon.

"In a bad mood today, are we?" Kurama said, giving him his sweetest smile.

"Hn."

"Well, what is it you find strange?" Kurama asked.

"That after all this time, Mukuro has never contacted me in any way at all."

"Why do you find that strange?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Because, now that I understand more about emotions, she was obviously particularly fond of me."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence between the two.  "Are you worried about her or something?"

"No, you idiot.  She is one of the most strong demons in Makai, I am not worried about her at all."

"You aren't going back to the Makai to check on her, are you?" Kurama said, now starting to get worried.

"No."

"You aren't going to start liking her more than me, are you?"

"No."

"You aren't going to-" Hiei put his finger on Kurama's lip, too tell him to stop talking.

"No." Hiei gently kissed Kurama's soft pink lips.  "You think to much, fox." Hiei stood up and began to walk towards Kurama's bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked, standing up himself.

"To make myself some lunch."

"Ok, well, I'm not hungry.  I'll be up here when you're done." Kurama said.

"Fine." Hiei left and then shut the door.

_Something is going to happen…_  Kurama thought_, but I don't know what it is.  I can feel it.  And I hope it's nothing bad.  Though I know it won't be anything good…_

Preview:  This is Otaku Hoshi, the creator giving the preview this time!!  Well, uhh…  In the next episode, we are gonna bring Yusuke and Kuwabara back into the show (more than likely)!!  And a whole bunch of other stuff! The next chapter is gonna be big, so you're gonna have to wait for it!! Don't miss the next episode on YuYuHakusho.

That was the shortest chapter I have had in a while.  I wanted to update, so I did, but it wasn't a big one.  It still took me a half hour to write xD I hope you liked it.  The next chapter may not be for a while.  So all you can do is guess what will happen next

Thanks to:

Dark elve princess

BloodMistress

Ostrich

Volpe Di Spirito

DarkRubyMage

Youko-love

Ominee

JinHiei

Kara

Inada

Koritsune Dragonrider

These are the people who have reviewed since I re-put this story on the internet I thank all of you lots!!!


End file.
